


Training My Heart

by LittleMissMei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Children, F/M, Family, No Uchiha Massacre, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMei/pseuds/LittleMissMei
Summary: Shisui and Itachi were able to keep the coup d'état from happening. There's peace now, an uneasy peace as the Uchiha Clan in exchange for more political leverage has to make an effort integrate themselves back into Konoha and prove to the politicians that they want only the best for the village. Not as easy feat.It's a good thing that the Hyuga Clan is having their own problems. Hanabi is the gifted youngest daughter, she was supposed to be sealed away but Hiashi has other ideas. Hinata chooses to give up her birth-right and leave her Clan in exchange for keeping her sister safe.The Two Clans are descendants, their Kekkei Genkais are linked together. Konoha is looking to create more prodigieis. When Itachi marries unexpectedly to Izumi Uchiha, it goes to Plan "B". Sasuke Uchiha, the sheltered younger brother is about to marry his former classmate.Warnings: Character Death, Abortion...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Itachi never thought this was an option for them. He didn’t think it through, the proposal was so sudden. In a way, it made sense that their marriage would be as well. They were both still in military wear. Itachi was wearing a black high collared shirt and matching pants, the only color was the small Uchiha flag. Izumi had her unusual brown hair tied in a low pony, like his but longer. Her purple shirt also had the Uchiha flag. The government employee didn’t seem to care all that much before handing them their certificate. 

Married. 

The Uchiha compound bustles around them even as it goes into the late evening. Their soft smiles as they left the courthouse for their papers went unnoticed by many of their friends and family. Itachi smiles proudly at Izumi and as they go to walk into their shared apartment an Anbu appears. 

Itachi pushes Izumi behind him but Anbu makes no move for violence. 

“You have been summoned at your Father’s house.” The practiced voice of no emotion says and Itachi remembers himself using it on occasion. 

Itachi left his family home a few years ago. The coup d’etat had been mostly forgotten due to Shisui’s efforts. Now his Father’s focus was getting him to become Hokage. Itachi left his family's house once Sasuke turned 14 and was made Chūnin. He wanted Sasuke to grow out from his influence and his Father’s constant comparisons. 

Itachi looks at Izumi with sheepish eyes. Only letting his emotions show to her before he will mask it with a face of polite disinterest. He enters the father’s meeting room and sits down with her. His father and mother are sitting beside the Hokage, their expressions looked serious. 

He knew this was coming up. 

“We were not expecting this disobedience from you.” His father starts. His posture is rigid. Itachi only remembers his father looking displeased at him a few times. The latest being when he announced he was moving out. “Marrying her in secret.” His father doesn’t waste any time getting to the point. 

Izumi can’t keep her face as calm and even though she is a skilled Shinobi she looks down meekly. Itachi takes her hand into his. 

“We thought it wouldn’t be a surprise,” Izumi says respectfully. “We had been dating for such a long time.” They had started dating about a year after she became a Chunin. 

It wasn’t really a secret. It was just not planned. 

“Itachi.” His father turns his attention onto him. “You have always been obedient to the Clan and to Village.” 

“How does this change anything?” Itachi asks. “We are loyal.” 

“Fugaku tells me that the Clan strives to be more included in Konoha.” The Fifth says, “...we had found a peaceful solution.” 

Itachi narrows his eyes.

“It would have required you to marry Hyūga Hinata. The eldest daughter and heir to the Hyūga clan.” 

Itachi and Izumi look at each other. He would have agreed to it. If he had known. But now?

Itachi knows that Izumi knows and she stares back. “He wasn’t informed. It’s not his fault.” She pleads with them. 

His mother, Mikoto sighs softly. “We did not expect things to move in this direction. We had been sowing the seeds of discontent.” She admits and Itachi sighs heavily. Mikoto had mentioned that usually, a wife let’s go of her Shinobi duties. She had spoken to Izumi about how she left her own fulfilling career as a Shinobi. Mikoto was once a Jonin before she became pregnant with Itachi. Although Itachi never felt she was upset by the change. Izumi has made it clear she did not want this. 

Itachi had brought it up about a month ago. He had upset her to tears. But they worked it out. Clearly. 

He had heard rumors that Izumi wasn’t worthy of him, she was only half an Uchiha. But he had ignored that in favor of sitting with her on the docks. 

“What is done is done,” Itachi says carefully. “I will not divorce Izumi. No harm will come to her.” He promises. 

“Hiashi-sama would never allow a divorced man to marry his daughter.” 

Hinata Hyūga was one of Sasuke’s former classmates. He remembers his brother mentioning her shy timid nature. Itachi knows more about her older gifted cousin, Neji, a branch member. It was a shame that he would only ever be allowed to serve the Main Branch. A talent that would be wasted. 

He had been his brother’s only real competition during the second rounds of Chunin Exams. 

“Instead Sasuke will marry her, congratulations on your marriage,” Fugaku says. 

Itachi swore under his breath. 

“It is time he knows of the sacrifices we must make to keep the peace.” The Fifth says standing up gravity. She looks very tired. 

Once they got back to their home Izumi sat at the kitchen table. 

“It took them less than a couple of hours to figure out we married. No one else knows.” She sounds heartbroken. “Your brother is everything to you.”

Itachi closes his eyes. “I married you. I love you. This just complicates other things.” He watches her uncharacteristically fidget in her seat. 

“Will Sasuke be okay with this?” 

Probably not. Sasuke doesn’t seem fond of female company, other than their mother of course. He spends most of his time training. Sasuke was a Chunin level ninja for years and just recently moved to be with their Father in the Konoha Police Force. A move that Itachi thought was suitable. Izumi works with him, he doesn’t seem interested in dating. He tends to go on missions back and forth to keep busy. 

“A Hyūga and Uchiha marriage would allow us more privilege in Konoha. It would show the others that we are trusted to marry into the most powerful clan in Konoha.” Itachi sighs. Their first day of marriage had started fun but ended up stressful. 

“Sasuke isn’t involved with clan matters.” Clan secrets. “He doesn’t have to. He just has to accept this.” 

“Your brother does not have the same temperament as you.” Izumi and Sasuke have a rather complicated history. When Sasuke was younger he saw Izumi as an obstacle to overcome for Itachi’s attention. As their affection grew for each other Sasuke’s distaste also grew. He grudgingly has accepted them as a couple since he was a young teen. However, Itachi doubts that if they broke up Sasuke would be disappointed. 

Itachi sighs. “We will play matchmaker.” 

“Our first mission as a married couple.” She kisses him softly and Itachi smiles. 

Itachi kisses her as she sleeps before slipping past the door. Their small studio apartment on the outskirts of the Uchiha was meant to give him much needed privacy between missions. Now it’ll be their home. 

He moves past her potted plants and slips out before reaching the shrine. 

“Father.” Itachi kneels before him. “I should have known earlier. I would have done what was -“ 

“I know. I am partially happy that it didn’t.” He replies honestly sitting in front of him. “You deserve to experience the happiness that comes with being married to who you love.” Fugaku and Mikoto didn't have an arranged marriage. Although Itachi only knew bit and pieces of his parent's courtship from gossiping Aunties, he knew that it was their own decision. 

“Sasuke deserves this.” 

Fugaku waits for Itachi to say more. 

“I will help guide him to see her. What is our deadline?” 

“Hiashi-sama is in a hurry. Within a year.” Fugaku gives Itachi a book, the page dogeared with Hinata Hyuga’s statistics. “She is a gifted ninja, but with a gentle heart. Her father wants to pass the main branch responsibilities to Hanabi, her younger, more gifted sister. She would become an Uchiha once she married. It is a small but necessary step.” 

“It is done.” 

“You will marry Izumi-chan publicly for the sake of appearance.” 

“Of course.” Itachi agrees. 

The wedding is bittersweet. Shisui smiles joyfully and his Mother seems to be at ease with it all. Izumi’s mother cries. Their guests were all dressed nicely, people were enjoying their time. Itachi was secretly pleased to see so many people outside the Clan attend. Former teammates were there, congratulating the both of them, some of their teasing remarks made her flushed. Itachi had never seen anyone but her in the same light. Although he knew many female coworkers had tried to sway him. 

“Soon this will be you,” Shisui tells Sasuke in a teasing manner. Itachi overhears it as Izumi’s friends chatter nearby. Sasuke scowls. He’s wearing his Chunin, Konoha Police Force jacket even though his mother had laid out a formal kimono earlier. Sasuke was put out because he was surprised about their marriage. 

“I’m not in a rush.” Sasuke’s former partner Sakura doesn’t hide her disappointment well. Her bright pink hair was cut short but she was wearing a beautiful kimono, maybe to attract Sasuke. Naruto also scoffs, “he has no problem getting a girl. It’s keeping them that’s difficult!” Team 7 stayed close in a way that Team 2 couldn’t. Naruto looks at ease, the stiff Kimono that Sasuke had allowed Naruto to borrow for the occasion fits him well. Even if Sasuke didn’t want to admit it, they were best friends. 

Sasuke frowns deepens and Itachi has to smile a little. “I work hard. I don’t have time.” 

“You could make time though,” Sakura says hopefully. 

“Hey- are you listening to me?” Izumi asks with a hint of laughter. “The Hyūga Clan is here to pay their respects. Bring your brother.” 

They separate briefly so he can bring Sasuke. 

“You should have worn something else.” Itachi scolds. The flak jacket doesn’t even look new. 

“I have work after this. I don’t want to waste time.” Sasuke pauses, “Congratulations on your marriage.” Naruto and Sakura echo the sentiment with a little more enthusiasm. Sasuke was still hurt he didn’t know they were getting married. He was being a brat. Plus as the newest member of the force, he got the worst hours possible. Their father clearly didn't believe in any form of favoritism. 

“There is someone I want you to meet-“ Itachi starts to walk where Izumi is pleasantly keeping the conversation going with a stone-faced Hiashi. 

“Hinata-chan!!” Naruto screams in Itachi’s ear! Chan? 

The young heiress blushes a furious red color and smiles meekly in their direction. Her younger sister scowls at them. Neji looks amused standing behind them. 

“Congratulations Itachi-sama on your marriage,” Hiashi says softly. “It was a surprise.” Hiashi may have wanted Hinata to marry Itachi but that clearly wasn’t going to happen now. Itachi looks at the heiress. She had pale skin and the pale eyes of her clan. She was in a beautiful kimono, the long sleeves decorated with cranes. She almost looked too gentle and regal to be a ninja. 

Itachi stands straight and tall. He wraps his hand around her waist. “Hinata-san you know my brother-in-law Sasuke-kun right?” Izumi asks. Hinata looks away from Naruto who’s laughing with Sakura over something. Sasuke is looking at Hinata like he’s seeing her for the first time. They both bow stiffly. 

“Of course he knows her!” Naruto smacks Sasuke back pushing him into a lower bow. Hiashi looks unamused. “We went to the academy together. We’ve gone on missions together too.” While it was true that they were in the same academy year and that - yes that meant they were in the same room for classes, after being placed on their three-man Genin teams Sasuke really didn't socialize with them. Hinata was basically a mystery. 

“We haven’t really spoken to one another,” Sasuke says softly, looking at her with dull eyes. “I’m in the Konoha Police Force now.” 

“I thought you would follow in Itachi-sama's footsteps and try to obtain Anbu status.” Hiashi feigns curiosity. Most people know the reason for Sasuke to go into the Konoha Police Force was to make a name for himself there. 

“Uchihas have proudly served Konoha here,” Sasuke says bluntly. 

“Sasuke-kun still goes on missions with us occasionally. He is often assigned to B-level missions.” Sakura says proudly. Itachi had always thought that Sakura would have made a good match for his brother. She was strong, smart and confident in herself. Not easily swayed by his opinion or his good looks. She used to come and pick him up at their house when they were still Genin before the two of them would collect Naruto. 

“I should get to work.” Sasuke says as an escape, “I’ll see you after work.” He says to Naruto and Sakura before slipping past them to leave.

“He isn’t very friendly is he?” Hanabi says. She looks at him curiously as he leaves. 

Izumi just laughs a little. “Sasuke-kun is more of a loner, but he is hardworking.” 

Izumi continues the conversation easily before they begin to sneak out from their guests. Itachi enjoys his time with Izumi. Itachi had always thought of Izumi as the one. The only female she truly enjoys having around. The one that made him blush. 

“Here, dango.” She takes out the bag she had in their kitchen cabinet. “I had a friend pick some up.” 

“Thank you.” Itachi smiles at her gently. 

“Our first snack together.” She remembers fondly. “Where has all the time gone?” 

Itachi remembers when they were children. It was all so easy to just train with his Father. Go home to baby Sasuke who wanted to be held. Things have changed since then. Tenma died. He awakened in Sharingan. Now Itachi has to spy on the Uchihas for Danzo and the Third while trying to convince his Father a coup d'etat was unnecessary. Shisui helps him. Reminding him to trust Itachi, that there’s a chance that Itachi would become Hokage. 

Then he remembers the times he had with Izumi that made him want to marry her. He remembers the response she had when he received his Sharingan. It wasn’t joy. It was knowing that it came from suffering. She met him with empathy. 

When she celebrated his success as a Chunin, they ran off for a short while to go to a Japanese tea house. When it was his turn to celebrate her own promotion. The promise ring he gave her. 

“We have a lot more time to go,” Itachi promises her. 

A few days after the wedding Itachi goes back to work. Shisui walks with him as they leave the Uchiha compound. “How are things?” 

“Good,” Itachi answers honestly. Itachi has a feeling that Shisui knows about Sasuke and Hinata's upcoming marriage. 

“They could be happy together,” Shisui says softly. “I have been watching them. Hinata spends her time doing tracking missions with her teammates from her Genin days. Sasuke is working hard at the Konoha Police Force.” 

“We need to get them together somehow.” 

“The Fifth has a mission that they’ll do together.” 

“Will Naruto-san be there?” 

“Probably. It’s a collaboration between former Team 8 and Team 10.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good thing. Naruto-san will complicate things.” 

“Hinata-san has a crush on him doesn’t she?” Shisui whistles. “Well Sasuke-kun is nothing like Naruto-san.” 

“Hiashi-sama would never allow Hinata-san to marry the Kyubi vessel.” 

Itachi puts his mask on as they enter. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke started his day as usual. He woke up, went to do some early training. When he went out back he saw Neji and Hinata there. He scowls. He likes his time alone in the morning and he’s one of the few who knows of this place. 

“Oi.” Sasuke says reaching them. They were practicing their gentle fist technique. 

“Hello Sasuke-san.” Hinata bows in his direction. Neji doesn’t bother. 

“What are you doing here?” The Hyūga compound wasn’t anywhere near here. 

“Hinata-chan and I were told we will have a mission with you.” 

“I am not assigned anything.” 

“You will be called today,” Neji promises. “They want the Byakugan and the Sharingan. Your sister-in-law is coming as well.” 

“Kiba-kun is coming too! We are trying to track down a rogue team of ninjas from Kirigakure. They have been causing havoc towards the East of our borders.” Hinata tells him she pulls out a scroll. 

“Ane and I work with the Konoha police force.” 

“They want Sharingan users.” Neji reminds him. “You have experience working with the ninja from Hidden Mist Village. You know they’re dangerous.” 

Sasuke remembers his Sharingan awakening. “I do.” 

“Then we will train together.” Neji forms a traditional Hyuga stance, the veins across his face bulging. 

Hinata watches them spar with more force than necessary for a friendly match. She sighs softly. A joint mission isn't uncommon, but the pairing was. Izumi and Sasuke are known Sharingan users, talented and respected among the ninja in Konoha. Although Sasuke goes out for missions occasionally, it is always with Naruto and Sakura. Izumi hasn’t been out since her early Chunin days. 

She sees Itachi and Izumi in her peripheral vision. They’re watching them. When Itachi is with Izumi he seems softer and kinder. As an Anbu he works directly under the Hokage. It is hard not to imagine the horrors he faces. 

“Hello.” Izumi says brightly. “I will be acting captain for this upcoming mission.” 

“Even though I am a Jonin?” Neji-kun says bluntly. 

“Izumi was promoted a couple of weeks ago.” Itachi says proudly. “This will be her last mission before becoming a new Jonin Captain of a Genin squad.” The Academy is having graduation in a couple of weeks. Although most of the time they choose more experienced Jonin, there haven't been many Uchiha Team Captains. Itachi has been offered the position but declined each and every time. Mostly due to Fugaku’s resistance. 

Sasuke looks at the two of them with an unreadable expression. Hinata knows when they were younger he didn’t like Izumi very much. Itachi and Izumi would come after the academy to pick him up and although he was always happy to see Itachi, he was never happy to see her. 

If Sasuke didn’t leave broken hearts, Hinata would have thought he was gay. 

“When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow,” Izumi answers casually. She’s looking at him with a kind expression. “That means you can finish the paperwork that was left on your desk last night.’ Sasuke scowls at her. But it has no bite, more like an annoyance. 

“I should get cleaned up then.” He stalks off without saying anything more. 

“You are more mature than my brother,” Itachi says to her. Hinata has only ever really spoken to Itachi on the rare occasion they are at an inter-clan function. 

“She has always been,” Neji says, her white cloak dirted from the spar. 

Hinata has fleeting memories of Sasuke. He was the best in her class. Always taking in more information and applying it with ease. He was pretty good-natured, except when it came to competitions where, if Hinata was being honest. He came off as a little petty. 

Hinata wanted to be as gifted. Instead, her younger sister surpassed her in every way. While Sasuke had an older brother complex, she had her own problems. 

“Take care of him.” Itachi says and although it was directed at everyone. Hinata thought it was meant for her. 

The day of the Mission Sasuke showed up. He was wearing a traditional flak jacket and Konoha Chunin garb but a long black coat with a high collar. He stood next to Izumi and their twin Uchiha flags proudly adorned them.

“These are not common ninjas. No one knows what they look like but there’s five of them. They are going back and forth between our borders. They show a love for violence that is unusual for just rogue ninja. They are doing it for fun. I want you to find out who they are, and send a pigeon to Kirigakura. They will want to dispose of them. You are to capture and deliver them to their Kage.” 

“We understand Hokage,” Izumi says before they leap off in the distance. 

Sasuke looks at their team of five. He has worked with Neji a few times and maybe a couple of times with Hinata and Kiba. Izumi and he work together on the force but they are rarely paired up together. Instead, Sasuke is still considered a newbie and does mostly paperwork. It would be nice to get out. 

“The last village fit will take a few more hours to reach if we continue at this speed,” Izumi says as she leaps easily from one branch to another. 

Once they reach the site of the village Sasuke has to scowl. The entire place is ransacked. Dead bodies mostly of men, but some women and children are scattered around. 

“How can someone do this?” Hinata asks looking for survivors. 

“They are no longer warm, probably already long gone,” Izumi says his voice is devoid of emotion. “The brutality is shocking. No one in this village would ever pose a threat.” 

“Many of the bodies look like they were killed as they were running away.” Neji looks around with his Byakugan. Hinata does the same. She gasps immediately. 

“There are survivors over here.” She starts to walk towards them. 

Sasuke pushes her away. “Be careful. It could be a trap.” 

Neji looks over and scans it and frowns. 

“They are all under paper bombs. If they move from them they’ll explode.”

“What is the point of that?” Hinata says taking a step back and looking around again. “There's farther north. Also boobytrapped.” She informs them sadly. 

“The traps are all so that we will explode even from a far range. It’s overkill.” Neji informs them. 

“While we can perform our clones to keep ourselves safe how do we keep everyone alive?” Hinata asks Izumi. 

“Sasuke-kun and I will go. We can see how much they weigh, we’ll bring supplies and swap them out. It’ll just take time. Neji and Hinata I want you to continue to look for survivors. See what they took. I want to know everything about them from their crime.” 

Akumaru whines. “We can’t make out a clear sent,” Kiba says a little nervously. He looks like something is wrong. 

“Keep trying, maybe spread out farther from where the blood is,” Izumi commands. 

“Help us please!” A young woman’s voice rings out as they come closer.

“Don’t move!” Izumi commands. “We aren’t going to leave you. But stay still.” 

“We know.” Someone else speaks. “If we move too much we will explode.”

“They knew you were coming.” Another person says with disdain. 

“They still would have done this,” Izumi says softly. “We can help keep you alive.” 

They looked at them with distrustful eyes, but with nothing else they could do they stayed silent. The Uchiha worked, carefully replacing one person at a time with an item that weighs the same. They did it as quickly as possible, knowing that if they made a wrong move it could trigger the paper bombs. 

“This one is done. Should we explode it?” Sasuke asks. 

“Wait.” Izumi responds. “The bodies are cold, but I don’t want them to hear anything. They could still be nearby.” 

“I doubt that.” A woman says, “They didn’t seem to be the patient type.” 

“They were all over the place. The jutsu they used, the weapons and how they spoke to one another. It seemed like this wasn’t planned. Only the bombs were.” 

“Were they all men?” 

“No, there was a woman. She seemed to be enjoying it just as much though.” An elderly woman said, “but she did keep us as live collateral, so we have her to thank for.” 

Sasuke can’t even imagine what they’re going to go through. Everything they own is destroyed. It looks like someone used fire jutsu to destroy it and water to wash everything away. It is almost like a wasteland. 

“We, we can help you rebuild,” Hinata said softly. Neji tsks and shakes his head. 

“Hinata-chan, we cannot, we can help by making sure they’re brought to justice.” Neji was focused on the mission. 

“Neji-san, Hinata-san while Sasuke-kun and I get the other group ahead of us; take care of them. See if you can find some food or make a shelter.” Izumi orders. “Kiba I want you to sniff out the direction they went.” 

By the end of it only about a dozen people survive. The village was completely destroyed. 

“I will send a pigeon to send for more Chunins and Genins -” 

“You think you’re too good for us?” The elderly woman said it with disgust. “Everything is gone. Our lives are ruined, but we have to wait?” Her voice grew shakier. “You’re looking for excitement and I’m sorry we can’t offer that. We have nothing -” 

“Obaa-san.” Hinata said gently. “We aren’t going to leave you without protection. Until the Chunin and Genin come to help you, we are going to help you.” Her soft gentle voice was full of compassion and reasoning. 

Izumi looked at her with an unreadable expression but sent the pigeon anyways. 

“Hinata-san, Sasuke-kun I want you to look around a clear perimeter. I am going to fish and bring back food. Neji you stay with them and help them rebuild a shelter for tonight.’ Izumi commands. 

“Was that too rash of me?” Hinata asks meekly as they survey the area. 

“I don’t think so.” Sasuke said with a bit of a surprise. Even for himself. “They lost everything and they need to know that the Land of Fire didn’t abandon them. The Chunins will take a few hours and Genins will come in as reinforcements.” Hinata looks at him nervously. 

They fall back into a comfortable silence. 

“I see something.” Hinata says with urgency. Figures up ahead, coming right at them. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Itachi sits back, leaning against the kitchen wall watching his mother cook. She had invited him over and he wasn’t one to deny her. 

“Okaa-san, when did you stop going on missions?’ 

“Oh, well when I became pregnant with you. It was planned, of course, we were trying for some time.” 

“This is Izumi-chan’s first mission as a Jonin.” 

“It is common to worry about your spouse. Whenever your Father went off I was nervous for him as well.” She says gently. “This mission was meant for former Team 8 and Team 10, adding Izumi and Neji will be more than enough to make up the other’s absence.” 

“I worry about her. I worry if Hinata-san and Sasuke-kun will get along.” 

“They will. She seems calm and quiet. If anything Hinata-san will need to get along with Sasuke.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Hinata was thrown back with a force that almost knocked her out. Sasuke bounces back rapidly, his Sharingan shining in his eyes. 

“Hinata-san?!” He looks at her in shock. The amazement at how fast the enemy is moving is surprising. For the Byakugan and Sharingan, it is no problem. 

“His chakra control is amazing,” Hinata whispers softly to Sasuke. The figure moves quickly before laughing maniacally. He charges towards them again. 

Sasuke takes out a shuriken with a tripwire. Hinata has seen this before. She gets ready in a defensive pose to wait for the threat to come to her but he is already planning for the offensive. A difference between Uchiha and Hyuga's strategies. 

He throws the shuriken with nimble, well-practiced fingers and she watches with her Byakugan as he sets his traps. 

“I will not trip over these.” The figure says as he dances around them. “If you don’t think we know your powers are you wrong.” He had blue hair and dark eyes. He was thin and tall. 

Sasuke looks furiously around. The man is nimble and moves quickly even with the wires hooking themselves on trees meant to trip him. 

A loud scream and howl echoes in the trees. 

“Kiba-kun!” 

“It looks like my friends found him.” He says with surprise. 

“We need to end this.” Sasuke pushes his hands together and quickly lights all the lines on fire. The man curses and falls back and Sasuke is rushing forward with the Chidori in hand. Hinata watches with amazement. 

“Go to Kiba-san!” Sasuke commands and Hinata doesn’t need to be told twice. 

Izumi is there as well, sparing with two of them at once. Kiba is barely holding his own against one. Akamaru is fighting his best besides his friend but is bleeding heavily. 

“What happened?” Hinata focuses on helping Kiba with her gentle fist pulsing with chakra. 

“They ambushed him. Were the other two with you?” Izumi asks. 

“No, only one.” Izumi looks surprised but the look is quickly wiped off her face when one forces her back. She coughs up blood. 

“They are not normal thugs.” She said, “we need this to be over now.” Her eyes glow as both of her attackers fall. However, so does Izumi. 

Hinata forces the other back towards Akamaru who waits to bite the man’s neck. He tries to stab Akumaru but Hinata is there pushing at the correct chakra points to immobilize him. 

“Izumi-sama!” Kiba says in shock. He struggles but continues to rush forward.

“I trapped them in my genjutsu. But, it takes too much of my chakra. I’ll need to rest.” Izumi eyes spin. 

A flare gets sent up, “Neji-kun!” Hinata says. She tries to be gentle when she grabs Izumi, making clones to carry the three as Kiba focuses on going back to him. 

“I know it said to keep them alive, but we should kill them,” Kiba says with a bite. They’re too powerful.” 

Hinata looks at the one still awake but subdued. 

“What did you do to them?” He asks looking at his friends with a confused expression. 

Hinata ignores them as they push closer to Neji. 

He didn't look surprised, he had been watching them fight. 

“Why didn’t you come?” Kiba growls out. 

“We only have four counted for,” Neji says. He looks around. “I had the survivor go into a cellar that was still stable but I wanted to stay with them. I would have gone if it looked like you didn’t have it covered.” 

“Hinata, go back and help Sasuke,” Izumi commands as she and Kiba go down with the survivors. 

Hinata rushes back to where Sasuke is and she’s surprised, the number of ninja tools lying around was staggering but Sasuke looked like he was wrapping up. The man was just lying there. Sasuke was holding his neck. She knows he’s covering the curse seal. He’s not supposed to use it. 

“We weren’t supposed to kill them.” Hinata tells him. He looks at her with a blank expression. 

“I didn’t.” He said. “I just put him under genjutsu. He had been using a clone which was why it took so long. It took a while to get the real one out. How come you couldn’t see that?” There was no bite just curious. 

“I don’t see his chakra now.” When Hinata reaches out to touch him he is indeed breathing. 

“Genjutsu can make the chakra appear differently.” 

“No that isn't it.” Hinata says softly. “There’s something wrong.”

She reaches out again but then his body disappears in water. 

“A water clone?” Sasuke looks around. “I don’t understand.” Sasuke’s Sharingan eyes are supposed to be impossible to trick. If a clone had been under the genjutsu that strong they would have immediately been destroyed. 

Hinata and Sasuke rush back to the village. 

“Onee-san.” Sasuke looks at her with a surprising amount of tenderness. “Why did you use your Sharingan?” 

“I wanted to finish it quickly.” She was gasping for breath. 

“Ours became water.” 

“What?” 

“I caught him in the Sharingan but he became water when Hinata touched him. She said that his chakra was nonexistent like he was dead.”

“Can you copy it?” Izumi asks. 

“No, they had a dojutsu.” Sasuke looks annoyed. He sits back on his heels. “What should we do? We have three of them. I think we should take care of them while we can.” The two that were under the genjutsu paid no attention. They had greyish hair, their faces now relaxed showed stress through the wrinkles. They didn’t look like killers like this, but the way they fought proved otherwise. The other one that Hinata and Kiba had taken down was handsome but glaring at them. 

“Our order was to get them to Kirigakure,” Izumi says. “I know that they will have hunter-nin nearby.”

“I will go to look for them,” Hinata says softly.

Hinata leaves them and looks for the hunter-nin. She knows that they will come out when they want to. She doesn’t have to wait long before they show up. 

“You have them?” 

“We have three of them.” She bows politely before running alongside them. They go into the cellar with ease. Hinata noticed the hands on the handsome one had been broken. 

The three of them look back at them. “They’ve caused a lot of havoc.” A senbon appears and with a shriek from a child, the hunter-nin pierces his throat. Neji watches as their chakra disappears. 

Hinata wishes they would have moved them but the way they work is meticulous. By the end their bodies, the secrets they may have had from Kirigakure will be gone. 

Until a bomb explodes. It’s a small one, but it forces all of them back. Hinata coughs as she lands in the ground. She looks around. Body pieces are everywhere. 

“Onee-san!” It was Sasuke’s voice. “Wake up!” He commands her. Izumi looks completely dazed her eyes unmoving but her chest rises and falls. 

“What happened?!” Kiba shouts Akumaru must have sensed something was wrong because he looks the least hurt. 

“Neji-kun!” Hinata looks around and Neji, the ones who were closest to the former survivors in the cellar, had protected himself by spinning the debris flying off the glowing chakra. 

“How can you disguise yourself?” The Hunter-nin asks. 

A young woman with beautiful blue hair looks at them. “You wanted to kill my friends.” She was hovering over the only surviving body. It was the man that Hinata had chakra blocked. He was moving again but barely. His short black hair and strong jaw may have put him in the rugged handsome category. 

“We still will,” Sasuke vows. His Sharingan spins dangerously. 

“One is still missing,” Hinata whispers looking around. A hunter-nin falls down dead. Hinata gets up and forces herself to move toward the small light of chakra she sees. The gentle fist lands and pushes the body into visible speeds. 

This man was the one from earlier. 

“Our bodies are like water.” He said softly. “Although that still hurt.” He rushes towards Hinata, but before she can do anything Sasue throws himself at him. A tanto in hand, he moves quickly. 

“You can keep swiping at me.” The man said in a low voice. But my body can’t be easily disposed of like my friends.” His teeth were pointed almost like a shark. The Hunter-nin move quickly, their senbons just simply go through him though. 

Hinata gasps, it’s like his body can melt away with ease. 

“Why are you doing this?” Kiba asks. He’s moving with Sasuke who is now making signs for the Chidori. 

“For fun.” He said the woman begins to melt away. Neji is faster, but he chooses not to fight her but to attack the man she’s carrying. The palms hit with forces that knock the air out and she lets go of him to lunge at Neji. 

They danced with one another, she was trying to keep from his fists, but landed her own attacks, her hand turning into ice just moments before hitting his skin. 

It is blurry of movement. Izumi gets up to help Neji, she accurately redirects the senbon using her Sharingan to see his movements. Almost most of the senbon simply go through him one catches his hand as it turns to ice. The man curses as his hand shatters. 

But it is short-lived, he just grows it back. 

“Is this man going to die?” Neji says spitefully, he goes back into the traditional stance. 

Hinata feels her own hands glow. The chakra becomes more and more visible. 

She launches herself at the same time as Neji. They’re splashed by a water clone. 

Neji curses before scanning around again. 

When will this end?’ 

____________________________________________________________________________

Itachi waits at his apartment with Shisui. It is not common for them both to not have missions, but they take their time savoring the fact. 

“Do you think Sasuke will go through with it?” Shisui breaks the silence. He was always more talkative than Itachi. 

“I don’t know.” Itachi answers honestly. Sasuke was only close to Sakura and even then it was forged over years of teamwork. Sakura overcame her crippling crush for Sasuke over time, and Itachi has fond memories of the three of them growing closer and stronger together. However, Sasuke never showed more interest in Sakura beyond companionship. 

“I hope he does.” Shisui says, “I know you want to keep him away from politics but he must be involved to some degree now.” 

“Otou-san is telling him the bare minimum. The same as the rest of the clan.” Itachi says. “I think Okaa-san prefers this.” 

“To know too much is dangerous.” Shisui says, “but not knowing enough can be too.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

The blue haired lady held the man with surprising tenderness, even as Neji and Sasuke double their efforts. 

“Who are they?” Sasuke demanded. The hunter-nin cursed. 

“They are the Dizorobu twins. The female one, her name is Kimiko and the one your friends are fighting in is Kyo. I don’t know the other three, but it would make sense.” 

“Dizorobu? Is that a clan?” 

“They are from a Clan that had been wiped out before the 2nd Great Shinobi War.” The hunter-nin attacks again, but the water attacks just seem to melt around her. 

“Clearly you missed a few.” 

“They came from a village like this. They showed up without parents or anything.”

“And you trained them to be Shinobi?” Sasuke said. 

“We do not have the same resources.” He replied simply. 

Sasuke's eyes bleed red as he continues to use the Sharingan to figure out how she’s staying alive. 

All of a sudden Hinata starts to shriek. Sasuke looks at her. The water on her from the attack, it’s starting to boil on her skin and clothes. She uses a substitution jutsu and her clone bursts. 

“What was that?” 

“They can change from ice to boiling water?” Neji’s skin looked bright pink as well. 

“Kyo, end this.” A weakened man said. “You’re playing with them.” Kiba's eyes narrow. 

Kyo moves with effort before creating mist. Izumi moves closer to Kiba and Hinata, her Sharingan rotating. 

“He’s coming.” 

“He’s everywhere.” Hinata sees the mist is him. The Chakra. 

“Fire ball jutsu!” Izumi says. “We need to get him solid.” 

Kyo’s mist disperses and he looks at them, half a puddle in the mud, mixed with blood.

“How are you with poison?” Izumi asks Hinata and she has to shake her head. Rudimentary, but she pulls out some summoning scrolls.

“I have some ideas.” 

They fight trying to exhaust him, but this time when Kyo turns into the water to dodge Kiba’s attacks Hinata throws a vial of poison and Izumi breaks it with her shuriken. 

Izumi then crouches low to the ground and briefs out a small hot, blue fire from her mouth. The liquid, the poison in his melted body burns. When he tries to piece himself together the blue flames continue to flicker around him. Izumi faints. 

“Kyo!” The woman screams, she tries to help her brother but Neji and Sasuke are still there fighting to keep them apart. 

Hinata watches the flame eat up what would have been Kyo. A hunter-nin quickly captures him with barrier ninjutsu. He couldn’t substitute, he couldn’t perform any jutsu. He just died. Kiba goes off to help Neji, Sasuke, and the other hunter-nin while Hinata stays with Izumi. Scanning her over with the Byakugan she can see that her chakra is depleting. 

“I can try my best,” Hinata whispers softly before letting her hands glow nice and warm. 

“Go Kimiko.” The man says to her. “Save yourself. We had fun while it lasted.” Kimiko starts to cry. But she starts to melt into the Earth. “I won’t forget you Osamu.” 

Kiba and Akamaru immediately start to dig up the dirt with their dual techniques but Hinata is focused on Izumi. She coughs weakly but she looks up at Hinata. “So much for an easy mission.” 

“It’s okay, you did it. Your idea worked.” Hinata said. “I had no idea Uchiha’s can form blue flames.” Izumi smiles at that. Her eyes wander off Hinata’s face looking at Sasuke. 

“Kimiko, she’s gone. I can’t find her.” Neji said. 

The Hunter-nin are on top of the men with ease. What was left of Kyo was crispy to say the least. 

“Thank you.” One of them said. “Consider this mission a success.” 

“But Kimiko, she’s gone.” 

“But she won’t continue to hunt in the Land of Fire. We can hunt her down from here.” They promised. 

The team, tired and exhausted, left the village. No survivors from the village survived and although they were met with reinforcements on the way back to Konoha, Izumi fills them in. 

“There’s no reason to go back.” She says to them. “Everyone died.” The Genin looked at her with wide scared eyes. Two Jonin strong and respected looked worn out and defeated. 

“We need to rest,” Kiba said softly. A medical-nin was healing them but they were still tired.

“I think getting back home is the most important,” Neji said softly. “There isn’t anywhere convenient.” 

Itachi sees Izumi in the distance as they walk towards the gate. “Izumi-chan.” He looked concerned. He held out his arms for her to go to. 

“The mission was more than just a simple tracking mission,” Sasuke said. He seemed tired.

“We are going to the hospital,” Itachi said softly. He picks up Izumi gently before turning around to make sure Sasuke will follow. Sasuke tsks, “I don’t need that.” He says but Itachi just glares at him. 

“Neji-san, “ Izumi says softly but with authority. “Can you please go to the Hokage and tell him what we found?” 

“Of course,” Neji says. “Hinata will go with you, I want her skin to be looked at.” Hinata nods softly. “Kiba, how are you feeling?” He asks. 

“I will come with you first and then go home.” Kiba answers, he’s sitting on top of Akamaru.

Hinata cautiously follows the Uchihas to the hospital. Sasuke’s hand laid across the seal on his neck and Izumi seemed to go in and out of sleep. 

“Oh my God! What happened?” Screams Sakura as she runs over with Naruto. 

“Sasuke-kun, are you okay?” Sakura looks at his neck and he shrugs her off. 

“Things happen on missions Sakura, it’s fine,” Sasuke reassures her. 

“Hinata-chan, are you okay?” Naruto looks at her nervously and Hinata wishes that he didn’t see her scarred blemished skin. 

“She’ll be fine,” Itachi says softly. “Just as Sasuke says things happen on a mission. We’re on our way to the hospital now.” Izumi stirs in his arms.

“Put me down,” Izumi says gently. “I can walk now.” 

Itachi does it lightly, her long brown hair looks a little messy. 

“We could have used more reinforcements.” Izumi said, “but overall it was a successful mission. No one will be bothering the Land of Fire anymore.” 

Itachi and Izumi split from them as she was taken immediately and they went to sit in the waiting area. Sasuke looks to be tired, his breathing was a little heavy but overall he seemed fine. 

“Uchiha-san.” Hinata says politely, “is your seal okay?” Although Hinata didn’t see him use it, she knows that it must be tempting. The second she asks she braces herself for some biting comment. She defaulted in being more polite now that there wasn't anything life-threatening happening. 

Sasuke looks at her with an unreadable expression, but the sincerity in her voice made him pause back his typical response to females. 

“It hurts.” Sasuke admits, “but it has hurt more in the past.” 

Hinata always thought that Sasuke would be made Jonin any day now, but many people stay at the Chunin rank for so long. She heard Neji say it was because of Sasuke’s curse seal, that they didn't want him pushing it. They send him on relatively easy missions, a couple of B here and there, like this one. She knew it bothered him a lot. 

“You’ll get it removed soon.” Hinata reassures him. She knows every so often he goes in to see someone about it. He looks at her and nods.

____________________________________________________________________________

Flashback 

Itachi walks in with Iruka-sensei on the Third Hokage. Itachi was furious, but was trying to keep his impatience in check. Iruka-sensei seemed more calm but still nervous. 

“Uchiha-sama.” Itachi spares Iruka-sensei with a quick look. His brother’s sensei at the academy was known for his compassion and understanding. It made him a good teacher. Now it’s all going to be wasted.

“Come in.” The Third says stiffly as he sees them he seemed to have an amused twinkle in his eye. “I feel like I know what this is about.” 

Itachi throws his Ninja Book down with more force than what was polite. He flips to Kakashi Hatake’s record with Genin groups. 

“Why would you give Sasuke to Kakashi?” Itachi demands, keeping his voice as polite as possible. The Third raises his eyebrows at him. 

“I am also curious,” Iruka-sensei says more tactfully. “Naruto passed his exam, I don’t want to see him fail.” 

Itachi, then 16 years old, was still at home. His Father, by some small miracle, had come home early to celebrate Sasuke’s academy graduation. Mikoto had made all of Sasuke’s favorite foods. 

“Who do you want on your team?” Mikoto said to make conversation. Fugaku and Itachi weren’t the most talkative, leaving it up to Mikoto and Sasuke to fill in the silence. 

“I want Shino-san I think.” Sasuke said, as if he put a lot of thought into it. “A lot of the guys at the academy joke off but Shino is serious.” 

Shino Aburame, Itachi remembers his in the crowd of faces that make up Sasuke’s classmates. Often Itachi would go early to watch his brother interact with his classmates. While Sasuke was friendly and open-minded, he had a competitive streak and didn’t like it when his classmates didn’t take things as seriously as him. Which made it hard for him to make a lot of friends. Sasuke had more pressure at home than most children. 

“Aburame, that’s a good Clan.” Fugaku approved. 

“I think they are mostly tracking and recon ninja though,” Mikoto said thoughtfully. “Usually they put the person with the highest score, “ which was Sasuke, “with the lowest.” Which was Naruto Uzamaki. 

Sasuke frowns adorably into his rice. “I know Okaa-san, but I don’t want Naruto on my team. He’s loud and doesn’t take anything seriously. He’s always goofing off.” Sasuke complains. 

“He doesn’t have parents to help him. You need to be patient with him.” Mikoto must have said this line hundreds of times. Sasuke and Naruto weren’t quite friends, but from what Itachi remembers they spent a lot of time together. Naruto's mother and Mikoto had been friends at some point. Although Mikoto avoids the Naruto boy just as much as everyone else in the Clan. Only Sasuke and those younger than him don't care much for the gossip and disdain. Instead, Sasuke's disdain comes from loud off-putting behavior. 

Itachi puts his memories of last night behind him. “Kakashi-sama doesn’t seem to want the job,” Itachi said. “I don’t want my brother to be held back because Kakashi doesn’t see his talent.” 

“Don’t be blind.” The Third, “It is because Kakashi-sama cares so much about the village that no one passes his test.” Itachi and Iruka-sensei both freeze. “His test is difficult, but if you have confidence in Naruto-san and Sasuke-san they’ll be fine.” 

Itachi left the office a little annoyed. But there isn’t much else to do. He sees Izumi-chan waiting for him. 

“Hey!” She says kindly. “Did your meeting go well?” 

“I’m not sure, I was going to check in on them.” Itachi knows he should be giving them space but he’s nervous about them. 

“You don’t have a mission?” She asks. Izumi’s long hair was pulled down in a long ponytail. She had also graduated early as he did, she became a Chunin two years later. 

“Not at the moment.” Itachi was enjoying the relative peace that was going on. Maybe he will ask to step down from Anbu in a couple of years. 

“If Kakashi-sama catches you watching him he’ll be upset,” Izumi says diplomatically. “Why don’t we wait for him to finish without watching him?”

Itachi knows that he can easily sneak around from Kakashi, but he knows that she’s right. If he does end up interfering he’ll catch some wind for it. 

Instead he’ll have to do with hearing from Sasuke tonight at supper.

____________________________________________________________________________

After the mission, Itachi tries to find any reason to bring up Hinata-san to his Otouto. But, Itachi was being frank, it wasn’t his strong suit. He was pretty clueless about Izumi growing up and it was because of her sweet persistence that he began to understand his feelings for her. Sasuke didn't seem to know why his brother all of sudden can't stop bringing up the Hyuga girl to him. Although she was hurt on the mission, she survived and was - as far as he knew - was doing fine. He didn't need to check up on her, like Itachi and his mother kept suggesting. 

The only good news was that Neji knows. He was also trying to keep Hinata’s glances from Naruto. 

Team 7 was out, celebrating the news of Sasuke and Kiba’s promotion. The rest of the Konoha 12 was going to be there. That meant Team 8 would be celebrating by their side. Izumi and Itachi decided to follow them out in the shadows and watch their dynamic play out. 

Itachi’s eyes linger on Sakura. She’s wearing a low halter top that showed off her figure and a very short skirt. Her hair was styled in her normal short wavy bob and she had several bangles on her wrist that was making a pleasant noise whenever she moved. Even Sasuke who preferred to wear only Ninja appropriate wear had dressed up as well. He was wearing a nice black dress skirt and jeans. Still pretty casual compared to the females though, he fits with the other guys. Team 7 had its own booth. Naruto was well into his cups already, his bright red glow looked comically next to Sakura and Sasuke's more calm demeanor. 

He looked like he was enjoying Sakura’s company. He was laughing, leaning back - open and confident, maybe a little tipsy too. 

Neji and Hinata arrived and she looked nice too. A simple sundress with her hair down and two small gifts in her hands. 

“Kiba-kun!” She greets her former teammates first. He hugs her, but it looks more friendly and brotherly than romantic.

“Hinata-chan.” He greets her loudly, “glad you can make it.” 

“I bought this for you.” She gestures to one of the gifts. Kiba opens it up without much thought for the bag. It was a new set of shuriken. 

“They’re thinner than the normal ones. But they weigh the same.”

“They’re a new model,” Hinata explains to him. “The storekeeper told me that they were meant to save space and allow for better accuracy and movement.”

“They’re perfect, thank you Hinata-chan!” Kiba-kun quickly tries to get her to sit next to him but Neji intervenes. 

“Go and give Sasuke-san his gift.” He encourages her and Hinata scurries away while Neji sits next to Kiba, who looks a little confused. 

Sasuke is sitting on the other side and has been watching her. “You got me something?” He sounded surprised. Itachi knew why in their family they rarely celebrated with any form of gift-giving. 

Hinata blushes sweetly at him and Sasuke stands up to greet her. Sakura looks over at the two of them and Naruto glances over his shoulder. “Hinata-chan you shouldn’t have!” Naruto says loudly from his seat. “This old loaf has more money than you and I put together!” He could be so tactless. 

Itachi wants to hit Naruto over the head sometimes. Does Naruto even know that Hinata is the heiress to the Hyuga Clan? She has plenty of money at her disposal. 

“Well it’s a good thing it’s not for you then,” Sasuke says with a smirk before gently taking it out of Hinata’s outstretched hands. “Thank you.” He bows stiffly at her before opening it. It had a small flat samurai sword. 

“I read about this one.” She starts off, “I noticed that you use lightning release jutsu and this allows you to move the current through it.”  
“It’s great, thank you,” Sasuke said. Sakura is looking over at the two of them with some confusion. 

“Sakura-chan,” Naruto starts to say. “Move in for Hinata-chan. Her booth filled up.” 

Naruto was already comically squishing in the booth to fit her but Sasuke just rolls his eyes before moving in. “There’s plenty of room here.” He pats the seat next to him. Itachi thinks he can hear Izumi squeals. 

“They’re just comrades,” Itachi whispers to her. Sasuke and Hinata are keeping an appropriate amount apart. Not even their thighs are touching. While Naruto was all over Sakura, they seemed comfortable with one another. Joking and laughing, while Sasuke just enjoyed their company. 

Hinata was being polite but she would occasionally glance at her own team. 

“We’ve seen enough,” Izumi says and Itachi looks at her in confusion. 

  
____________________________________________________________________________

  
Sasuke was never polite for the sake of being polite. He was a little arrogant at times and although he still had moments where he was a carefree kid to Itachi’s eyes he rarely let his guard down outside the family. His abrasive attitude probably had to do with Fugaku constantly comparing to Sasuke and Sasuke's feeling of inadequacies. Even though, all things considering - Sasuke was a genius in his own right. 

“It’s a good thing he offered the seat next to him for Hinata-chan.” Izumi tried to explain. “Sasuke-kun is showing he’s okay with her in his space. The other rookies didn’t even try to sit so close to him.” 

“I think he was being polite,” Itachi explained. “Our Mother taught Sasuke to treat women with kindness.” Izumi rolls her eyes. 

“So you’re telling me he does?” Izumi smirks a little at him from their kitchen table. Itachi frowns a little. 

“I think he does.” Itachi moved up the ranks so quickly he didn’t really have the time to make a lot of female companions and didn’t seem to want any. 

“He doesn’t.” She informs him bluntly. “Sasuke ignores girls easily. He treats Sakura well because they were teammates and he trusts her. However, do you see how he treats Ino-san or Tenten-san? Even Kazekage's sister receives an icy welcome.”

“They’ve all tried to go out with him and although he doesn’t mind the frivolous date he is known for ignoring them afterward. Gaara was so upset he sent his brother to check in to make sure Sasuke was still alive.” Izumi informed him. 

“I didn’t know that.” Itachi lied. He had, he had just chosen to forget. 

“He was furious that Sasuke took a mission, stayed to date his sister for a week and then left her high and dry,” Izumi says with a pointed expression. “Although he’s your brother, he’s a little clueless.” 

“Father wants to tell Sasuke-san tonight after the clan meeting,” Itachi tells Izumi as she starts cleaning for the day. “How do you think it’ll go?” 

“Well, I think Sasuke-san will be surprised, but maybe happy?” Izumi thinks about how they interacted. “Sasuke was just promoted to Jonin as well. He has a lot to celebrate.” 

“They promoted Kiba Inzuka as well.” 

“That’ll be good, after that mission they proved themselves.” 

“They’re not promoting Hinata though,” Itachi says. “She doesn’t know enough elemental jutsu yet.” 

“She’ll get there if she wants to.” Izumi took her time to get to Chunin as well. After joining the Konoha Police Force she didn’t find her place. However, they needed more Jonin to fill in the roles of teacher for the three-man Genin teams. 

Itachi went off to train with other Anbu and high-ranking ninjas. Most of their missions have slowed down and although it is probably because they want Itachi to stick close in case the arrangement fails. 

“Your mind is elsewhere,” Saru said. She was once of the few Anbu that Itachi became familiar with overtime. Her funny mannerisms were rare among the Anbu but she was so skilled it didn’t matter. 

Itachi slowed down as she did. “I am thinking about family.” He answered her honestly, knowing it wasn’t worth lying to her. 

“Have you gotten soft?” She said with a little laugh. Next to her Washi slows down as well. 

“I know that you have put in a release.” He said, his voice shows a little disdain. “You are the youngest Anbu captain to ever be made. The youngest Anbu, do you think that you’ll be able to go back?” 

“I am hoping that I will be relieved and be able to find work elsewhere.” Itachi knows that his will to leave wasn’t entirely understood. Shisui was able to keep going. Needing the income to help his family. Itachi was in a slightly better position. 

They finished up their training quickly before Itachi went to the Hokage’s office. He tried to remain relaxed. 

“Hokage-sama.” Itachi bows, “I was you’d want to share your thoughts on my request.” 

Tsunde looked at him with weary eyes. “You have served Konoha well, but there is still much to be done. Orochimaru continues to stalk and hunt Konoha, always ready to strike.” 

“I have thought of this.” Itachi answers truthfully. “I serving in the shadows has worked for many years.” 

“You are still so young to be talking about this. Because of this, I will grant you leave from Anbu. You’ll be a Jonin, and I’ll have you in place as a commander for missions concerning infiltration, interrogation and intel. Thank you for your years of service.” 

Itachi left feeling a weight lifted off of him. He knew that he might be called into service again if things go poorly, or if they needed another inside on the Uchiha Clan, but the fact they were willing to let him go, it meant that peace was going to come soon. 

“Congratulations,” Shisui says jogging to catch up with him. “Now you’re just a regular ninja like the rest of us.” 

“What do you mean you’re still Anbu?” Itachi said. 

Shisui smiles a little sadly. “I am, but it’s okay. I need the money. How’s the clan meeting going to go?” 

“I hope everything goes well.” 

Itachi and Shisui split up. Shisui goes to take care of his Father while Itachi walks back to his own home. Izumi is cleaned up and dressed to meet him. 

“Ready to have supper with the family?” She asks playfully. Itachi just nods a little to her before they start walking over. “I am happy they have accepted me.” 

“They’re happy for us.” Itachi reminds her. 

Once they reach his former home he is comforted by his Mother’s cooking. He smiles at her when she greets them. But, he can sense an uncomfortable feeling in the air. 

“Otouto.” Itachi calls out and Sasuke comes out looking annoyed but in a playful happy way. 

“Onii-san.” Sasuke says back to him. He looks at Izumi and smiles a little sheepishly. “Onee-san.” He says politely, this is the first time that Itachi has heard Sasuke call her that. His heart warms up.

“How are you feeling?” She asks him. She can’t hold back her smile. “You’re now a Jonin.” 

“Good, I feel good.” Sasuke answers. He looks towards his father to see if he’ll get any reaction from him. “Soon I can move out too.” 

“That’s the next step. Save up first.” She tells him. Before they all sit down to eat. The night was peaceful until it was time to go to the meeting. Shisui and Izumi’s mother meet them on the way over. Sasuke seems to be brewing with confidence. He’s in a good mood. Relaxed and calm. He’s wearing his Konoha Police Flak Jacket with pride. 

“First order of business I want to congratulate my son Sasuke for making Jonin Rank.” He said after greeting everyone. “He is becoming a great source of pride for our clan.” Sasuke can’t help but look, although a little sheepish, pleased. 

“Izumi Uchiha has also been made into a Jonin who will be leading her first three-man Genin team when the Academy ends in a couple of weeks. We are expecting a lot from our new Genin.” He looks at the mother of two twins. 

“I have also been informed that Itachi has been passed over for Hokage.” There was rumble among the people. “He has left Anbu and will be working in the intelligence and interrogation unit for Konoha.” Fugaku continues roughly. “The new Hokage will probably be Kakashi Hayate, a man who carried the Sharingan, but not our bloodline.” 

There was even more murmur with that. He looked at them roughly. “Obito’s last wishes will be honored.” 

“They want our power, but they don’t trust us.” A member said aggressively. “We are still kept on the outside. It’s been 17 years.” Another spoke up. 

“We have an opportunity to change this.” Fugaku continued over the more harsh whispers. Sasuke looks up. He always seemed rather surprised to hear the disdain of his Clansmen. Fugaku looks at Sasuke with a steely glare. “Sasuke has an opportunity.” 

Sasuke looks around everyone with surprise. “I have done what I thought was best for the Clan. They’re putting us into powerful positions.” 

“It’s nothing with power with strength but rather a more traditional alliance that can be made.” 

“Hinata Hyuga, the heir and eldest daughter to Hiashi have been asked to step down as heir.” Sasuke looks mildly surprised. “Are they choosing Neji?” He asks. 

“No, they have decided on Hanabi, her younger sister.” Itachi watches Sasuke’s reaction to the news. As a younger sibling himself, has he thought of this?

“Will they seal her then?” He asks. Naruto and Neji have gotten close, so Sasuke must know a little about Hyuga's politics. 

“Hanabi doesn’t want that.” Mikoto takes over gently. “Instead they want to remain a part of the main branch, but because they want the line of succession to follow Hanabi’s future children they are asking Hinata to marry outside the Clan. So that any children she has will not be considered part of the Hyuga’s main branch or need to be sealed.” 

“How do I get involved in all of this?” Sasuke asks, even though he was trained to keep calm and relaxed he must know what was coming. 

“They’re asking you to marry Hinata Hyuga. Your children-” 

“Children? She’s in love with Naruto.” Sasuke said so it was an open secret then. “She -” 

“This is a way to prove to Konoha we are willing to unify with the other Clans of Konoha.” Fugaku interrupts him. “Hiashi-sama would never allow his daughter to marry Naruto.” He settled on saying.

“This is a forced marriage then.” Sasuke grits out. “Does she know?” 

“She knows that she will be arranged with someone outside of her Clan and has told her family she will accept anyone who has been chosen,” Mikoto says gently. “This is not a forced marriage. This is an arrangement. We're asking you to start seeing one another.” 

Sasuke looks towards his Clansmen, some of them have expressions of shock, while others - especially the older ones, look at him with determination. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Sasuke said, he looked nervously around and Itachi wanted to go to him. He wanted to protect him. He wasn’t used to seeing him this unsure. 

“You don’t have to accept right now,” Izumi said softly. “You can get to know her and make a decision later. You’re both too young to marry.” Izumi reminds him. Itachi knows that Sasuke will feel the pressure. 

Sasuke left without the meeting coming to an end. Itachi wondered what was going through his mind. 

“Otouto,” Itachi calls after him. He looks at Sasuke as he is training, the small blade that Hinata gave him is in his hand. 

“She’s the only girl in the village who isn’t interested in me.” He says bluntly. “But she’s the only one who’s present I’ve ever accepted.” He looks down. His hands were marked pretty badly. “Why is she giving up her position as Heir?” 

“The Hyuga Clan has its own complicated politics.” Itachi answers. “But it is safer for her to leave the Clan, rather than stay once her sister takes control.” 

“Why us?” Sasuke asks. “Why me?” 

Because I married Izumi. Itachi wanted to say it out loud but didn’t. “You are an Uchiha, you’re in the same class and the Clan Heads thought that the Hyuga Clan, an ancient and honorable Clan would want to stay within the more distinguished Clans.” 

Itachi sits him down. “It also goes without saying that when you have children the idea of a Hyuga, Sharingan bloodline and the power it could create is very appealing to the Leaf’s interest.” Sasuke scowls with that information. 

Itachi doesn’t blame him when he tosses the sword on the ground. “I want nothing to do with this.” He says with his eyes closed. Itachi waits for him to say more. “But I will do it for the village, for the Clan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke tried to make every effort to spend time with Hinata. It was awkward and often very brief as Sakura or Naruto, who were always with him it seemed, would make it difficult for the two of them. Sasuke thought it was awkward to have Naruto and Hinata around each other, although Hinata was putting a lot of effort in keeping her feelings in check with him. Sakura was still doe-eyed at him and he knew that he needed to let them know. 

Hinata had been informed that Sasuke was willing to marry her and although the two Clans knew there was indeed, not too much of a rush - thought it would be for the best for them to be friends at least beforehand. 

Itachi knew that Sasuke was keeping it from his friends. Hinata didn’t seem to want to tell anyone either. Sasuke had a lot of opportunities to tell them, but every time he seemed close to letting anyone know he would get cold feet. He was probably unsure how two people, who didn't have a Clan to worry about, would take the situation. While Hinata's teammates were an Aburame and Inuzuka - both Clans who understood the power, privilege but also the unfortunate side effects of living as a Clan; therefore would hold their own judgments. Naruto and Sakura would sure that their own, different opinions. 

Fugaku had asked Izumi to become their Nakado, or matchmaker and she was supposed to make formal opportunities for them to meet. It was a common practice generations before them and pretty common in the Hyuga Clan, but for Uchiha’s it seemed very odd. Izumi had one to the library to pick up scrolls, but she seems to think it's just arranging different times for them to meet each other's families. 

However, both agreed that they should stay closer to home. Sasuke worked primarily within Konoha as always but Hinata decided to do her own move as well, enrolling in the medical ninjutsu course at the hospital. Hyuga's in the past had rarely become medical-nin. Rather their talents were both seen as the perfect tool for offensive and defensive. Team 8 was formed for tracking and locating which was already odd in itself. It probably had to do a lot with Kurenai's suggestion. Unfortunately, due to their specialty training, Team 8 wasn't often paired up with Team 7. Which meant Sasuke had a lot to learn about his possible fiance. 

Team 7 had finished up some early morning training and was going to walk Sakura to her job at the Konoha Hospital when they saw Hinata. Sasuke wasn't surprised to see her there. She had already shared her plans for a change. 

“Hinata-chan.” Sakura was walking over to her. Sasuke and Naruto behind her. “What are you doing here?” Even though they will soon be classmates once again. Hinata hasn't been approved for the training program. 

“Sakura-chan.” Hinata says meekly but with a sweet smile. “I have enrolled to become a medical-nin. My approval just came through.” 

“Congratulations Hinata-chan!” Naruto shouted at her. “I thought your old man wouldn’t let you use the Byakugan for that.” 

“He has changed his mind.” Hinata knew it was because he felt, on some level; bad for her. But also now that she would free from her Clan she would be able to make more choices for herself and how she wanted to use her eyes and gifts. Sasuke notices that Hinata doesn’t blush at Naruto anymore. He wonders if it’s because she genuinely has stopped liking him, or if it’s because she trained herself. 

“Hinata-chan.” Sasuke's use of -chan felt awkward, “let’s have lunch.” Both Naruto and Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Oi!” Naruto says, “If you take Hinata-chan out, you have to treat her right.” 

Sasuke’s head throbs. “Of course I will you dumbass.” He walks towards her slowly, as if not to spook her. “We are spending time getting to know one another.” He explains to them. Sakura looks both confused and crestfallen. Sasuke makes it a point not to look at her. 

“Sasuke-kun…” Sakura says but she trails off when she notices the look that Sasuke and Hinata both give her. It is an odd look, one that shows regret, disappointment and uncertainty. “We’ll see you after right?” 

“Sure.” Sasuke said, “Today is my day off.” 

Sasuke walks with Hinata and sighs deeply. “I’m sorry.” He apologizes. “I know that I’m not the one you want.” 

“Our hearts are just another muscle we can train,” Hinata says softly. She doesn’t look back at Naruto. Instead, she looks at him with the same pity. She must think that he wanted Sakura or something. 

Sasuke and Hinata’s lunch is pleasant, quiet and calm. They go to a small traditional restaurant. Once they ordered Sasuke takes a moment to think all of this through. He doesn’t dislike Hinata, her company is fine. He isn’t interested in anyone. Everyone else he dated had been too much of a hassle for him. 

“Do you think that you can train your heart to look at me the way you once looked at Naruto?” Sasuke says. Hinata goes a little flushed, not because she loves Naruto but because she was embarrassed. Her feelings were so easy to spot, even though she's a shinobi. 

“I know that you are not a bad person. You are a strong capable Shinobi, you are loyal to our village and to your clan. I can only hope to be acceptable to you and your family.” She says gently. “I know that I am being cast aside.” 

Sasuke looks up at her. “I don’t want you to think poorly of yourself. You helped Izumi and you probably kept her alive.” He hums at her softly. “You are marrying the weaker of the two brothers. I’m not a prize.” 

“Then we are a good match.” She tsks lightly at him and he gives a sheepish half-grin at her. 

* * *

Hinata went home after lunch ended. Sasuke had indeed paid for the meal himself. Although she tried to at least split the bill with him. Neji was waiting for her, he was looking at her with an unreadable expression. “How was he?” Neji was concerned about the arrangement. 

“He’s kind to me.” Hinata answers back truthfully. “He’s a gentleman.” 

“Once the Nakado takes this seriously you’ll have to make up your mind. So is he kind enough to marry?” Neji pressures her. “You can always say no. There’s other Clans -” 

“The Byakugan and Uchiha eyes are the most similar and powerful in the entire village.” Hinata recites. “A match with an Uchiha makes far more sense than any other candidate. I am just happy Father wanted me to marry a Shinobi.” She says a little sadly before going into her apartments. 

Hinata tries to catch her breath and let herself remain calm but she can’t help the constricting feeling in her chest. Sasuke has been kind to her. He’s a strong Shinobi and clearly was caught off guard by their arrangement. Married. Children. Those were dreams, someone she thought would happen in its own time and with its own magic. Instead, it’s being forced. 

It’s not like she had this truly wonderful idea of what a relationship looked like. Mother died when she was young and her Father never once attempted to remarry. She knew that most, if not all matches within the Hyuga Clan were carefully matched. They wanted to keep the Byakugan a family secret. Those who married out had to make sure that their spouse would assimilate into the Clan’s tradition or else the marriage couldn’t go on. 

She remembers how she used to spend days thinking about Naruto, thinking about a future they could have. Instead, she was going to marry the man that everyone wanted, except her. Fate seemed to be making fun of them. 

Izumi had sent a message that the first real date will be at the Hyuga compound with their families. Hinata, like every good daughter, was supposed to play a good housewife role. She would cook a perfect meal, keep her head down and let Sasuke see that she has kept the house clean and comfortable. 

Hinata had received an invitation from Sakura for lunch before then. She didn’t want to make anything awkward with the teammate and now co-worker. They would spend many days studying together and Hinata knows she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she causes her friend discomfort. 

“Sakura-chan.” Hinata bows kindly to her and Sakura does the same before pulling her close in a hug. 

“Hinata-chan, I’m so sorry.” She sounded so hurt for her. “I was jealous of you, that Sasuke-kun was spending time with you. I should have gone to you first.” 

“Sakura-chan,” Hinata pulled away from the comfort. “It’s okay, I don’t blame you.” They walk into a nice restaurant. Hinata takes her in. Sakura was beautiful, talented and strong. One of the few people in Sasuke’s work to ever get his respect or love. 

“Sasuke-kun told me all about it. The day you had lunch. He sat Naruto-kun and me at our old training grounds, the ones we used to go to as Genin.” Sakura says. She looks so torn up and sad. She pokes her food around with her chopsticks. “He looked really worn out, but also a little happy?” She looks at Hinata with wide green eyes. “He looked unsure, but maybe happy Hinata-chan.” 

Hinata looks back at her with surprise. Happy? 

“He was telling us that his Family was including him more into the Clan affairs, that he has a chance to keep the peace like his brother Itachi-sama and Shisui-sama.” Sakura tells her. “He said that he was given an opportunity to marry you. That he was unsure at first but he wants to try and make it work. That he’ll be staying closer to Konoha. That he’ll be spending more time with you, so we shouldn’t be surprised.” 

“Happy?” Hinata asks her, “he was happy?” 

“He was optimistic.” Sakura pauses. “I think that happy was too strong of a word.” She says without trying to hurt Hinata’s feelings. “Sasuke always used to complain about the women in his life, besides his Mother. He didn’t complain about you Hinata-chan.” 

Hinata sits back a little. She never really thought that he would be okay with this. She assumed that he was given an impossible choice and chose her. 

“He’s making an effort. Please, make an effort to accept him as well.” Sakura says with sincerity. “He deserves to be looked at, as if he is someone’s first choice.” 

Hinata went back afterward, warmth filled her body at Sakura's sincere request. She would do her best to look at him and only him. She left the lunch feeling lighter. She wasn’t one to be selfish, but she hadn’t truly understood or cared to understand how Sasuke was doing with all of this. 

“Hinata-hime.” A branch member said as she walked into the kitchen. “All the requested materials have been left untouched, do you need any help?” 

“No thank you.” Hinata says brightly. “I am making do with myself today.” She knows she could use the extra help, she is going to prepare a traditional 13 course Kaiseki. She doesn’t know what Sasuke likes or dislikes, but with 13 courses there has to be something he likes. 

She awakens her Byakugan and forces herself to work seamlessly and without distraction for about 5 hours. Once everything looks exactly so on the trays she quickly takes a shower and does her hair. A simple, but elegant kimono was laid out for her. 

She walks slowly making a quick sweep of the rooms they would show the Uchiha family. Nothing was going out of place while they were here. She knew that the Uchiha Clan was a noble Clan, a founding Clan of Konoha. 

Her Father meets her with a stern glare. Hanabi and Neji appear as well. 

“Otou-san.” Hinata greets him, she can go days without seeing him. She wonders if the Uchiha will notice how stiff and formal they are. Her Father was in a formal kimono with the crest of the Uchiha Clan proudly on display. He seemed so strict and unfriendly. 

They come on time. Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke looked a little underdressed. While Mikoto was in a semi-formal, at best. Both Fugaku and Sasuke looked like they came from the Military Police, besides the fact they didn’t have their flak jacket on. Sasuke’s father even had the ninja tool pouch firmly on his thigh. Hanabi can’t stifle her scoff although she tries her best to make it sound like a cough. 

“I guess Izumi-chan forgot to tell us this was formal.” Mikoto said a little sheepishly. They slip off their shoes quickly. 

“It’s okay.” Hinata says gracefully, “please make yourself at home.” She knows that they haven’t been to the house before. Very few outsiders get to see the inside of the Main Branch. It is in the traditional style, stiff, informal and extremely neat. Sasuke is looking around with polite interest. 

“It looks so beautiful.” Mikoto says sweetly. “The orchids are especially lovely.” 

“They’re Onee-san’s hobby.” Hanabi says, “She has a skillful eye.” 

Hinata notices how stiff and uncomfortable people are, but also how everyone is trying their best to seem engaged. “I have prepared a traditional Kaiseki.” Branch members come out to serve them. “I was worried about what to make you, as I don’t know the kind of foods you prefer.” 

“Sasuke likes tomatoes and eggs. He doesn’t have a sweet tooth, that’s Itachi.” Mikoto says sweetly. “This is beautiful though. It really takes a steady hand and careful eyes to cut these perfectly as you did.” She notices her ninja skills and Hinata smiles softly. 

“She will make a wonderful wife and shinobi. Her eyes and hands will be used to save countless lives.” Neji informs them. “She is studying to be a medical-nin.” 

“That is a noble profession,” Fugaku responds. “A good job for a daughter-in-law, she will be out of harm’s way but still doing a great service for Konoha.” 

“Of course she will stop once they decide to have children,” Hiashi confirms. Hinata flushes a little. Hinata never asked Sasuke what they thought about her job, or if she’d be able to keep one once they were married. 

“That won’t be necessary,” Sasuke responds looking at her. “I intend to be busy, and I want her to be busy as well, having a fulfilling career will make it easier for me to grow stronger. I won’t feel bad when I leave her.” He clarifies. 

Hiashi looks at Sasuke with an unreadable expression but Fugaku looks mildly impressed. Neji does as well. Hanabi bluntly responds. “You would leave your wife to go on long missions?” 

“Shinobi marriages cannot often get around this.” Sasuke looks like he wants to add something after it. “Hinata-chan is talented and taking her gifts away would be wrong.” He settles on afterward. 

After they finish eating, Hiashi gruffly sends Neji and Hanabi away before saying he needs to meet with Sasuke’s parents alone. Leaving Hinata and Sasuke alone in the sitting room. 

“I am sure they are watching us,” Sasuke says, he was in a relaxed position nonetheless. “You’re very quiet though.”

“It is a slightly difficult position to be in,” Hinata informs him. “Sasuke-kun, do you think that this will work out? You know that if we decide to go to your house next and then another date outside that seals the deal.” 

“I thought there was no rush.” 

“There isn’t, but you’re turning 18 soon aren’t you.” Hinata knows July is his birthday. “They will want the engagement to be around your 18th birthday, even if the marriage is a year after.” 

He looks at her thoughtfully. “It is hard for me to really understand all of this.” He struggles to say the next sentence. “I have been sheltered for so long, I didn’t know these things still existed.” 

“Your brother, he loves you so much.” Hinata says thoughtfully, “he wanted to keep you in the dark. It’s what older siblings do.” 

“What are you hiding from Hanabi then?” Sasuke asks her, “She seems spunky enough.” 

Hinata smiles kindly at him. “She can be a bit blunt, I’m sorry if her behavior surprised you. She is only 13.” 

“Don’t avoid the question,” Sasuke tells her and he leans forward. “I want to know why you would agree to this.” 

Hinata knows he deserves an answer. “Maybe privately.” She whispers back at him. “Let me keep from secrets for now.” She looks at the paper thin walls that allow for no privacy. She knows her sister is honing in, listening for anything. 

“I will let you, for now,” Sasuke smirks. “Should we try and collect our parents and allow them to continue?”

“I suppose.” Hinata stands up with him 

Sasuke walks back with his parents towards the edge of the village where they live, on the contrary, the Hyuga’s may have the best land and layout in the village. Their houses, even the branch houses show a life of privilege. 

“We were so underdressed Anata,” Mikoto complains. “That dinner Hinata-chan prepared was far too formal. Izumi-chan should have told us.” 

“She probably didn’t know,” Fugaku tells her. He looks at Sasuke with a curious expression. “What do you think of her?” Fugaku rarely asked for Sasuke’s opinion. 

Sasuke knows that if he tries to be too vague it could backfire. “She is better company than most women,” Sasuke says honestly. “She doesn’t seem like the type who would nag me or annoy me with problems. She would make an understanding wife.” Sasuke never really thought about what he wanted in a future wife. His parents never pushed the topic and if anything, always seemed a little annoyed his dating habits. While Itachi was the heir and therefore needed to be married - everyone else was taking their time. If anything people in the Clan were more worried about Shisui. 

Mikoto nods appreciatively. “The fact she wants to be a medic would mean even if she kept her job she would be able to take care of the children here.” 

“We don’t know if we want children.” Sasuke blurts out. He was only 17. Mikoto looks at him with a simple shrug. “Then we have Itachi and Izumi-chan to worry about.” 

Sasuke just shakes his head before walking to his room. He knows that it isn’t a bad thing to live with one’s parents but he all of a sudden wanted to move out. His mind couldn’t go still, thinking about Hinata and how hard she is working to make this all work. The fact she wants to keep it a secret. 

“Sasuke!” A loud, barely concealed whisper from his window shouts. Naruto, of course! Only the dobe would sneak into the Uchiha Compound after curfew and then make a ruckus.

He knows better than to pretend like he’s not listening so he goes outside to meet him. 

“What is it teme? I have work in the morning.” Sasuke reminds him. He shouldn't need to remind Naruto that not everyone sleeps until noon unless they're running low on ramen funds. 

“Are you and Hinata-chan going to go through with it?” Naruto asks squatting down on the grass. It’s dark out but the road light illuminated their way. “I never thought you’d be the first one to get married.” Her expression was different that usual. He didn't look so carefree. 

“It opens up an opportunity for you to marry Sakura-chan.” Sasuke says trying to be funny. He leans on the poll. When Naruto doesn’t perk up or laugh he grows nervous. “You’re still in love with her aren’t you?” 

“She’s heartbroken you know. A small part of her is happy it’s an arrangement. It means she didn’t fail to win you over.” Naruto says, even though he knows it’s private. 

“Sakura will always be important.” Sasuke replies. 

“Hinata-chan deserves to be more than just a pawn in her family’s problems.” Naruto says. “I talked with Shikamaru-san and he was talking about how he overheard Kurenai-sensei.” 

“What do you mean?” Sasuke demands. “She’s agreeing to the arrangement. It’s common in her Clan. Hiashi wants to unite the bloodlines and the Uchiha, they want to be more involved in Konoha’s politics.” Maybe Sasuke should spend more time with his peers. If anything just to learn about more Clan politics. Most of them belong to important clans. 

Naruto lies back on the grass looking at him. “Sometimes I’m happy I don’t have a Clan.” Naruto admits, “they sound hard.” 

Sasuke thinks about the crest he wears. Even in his sleep shirt his flag is prominent. “It’s hard to explain,” Sasuke replies. “It’s impossible to understand.” He knows hat his father is the Clan head, and that he has a lot of responsibilities. As a child he didn't understand either. Itachi and Shisui kept him in the dark as long as they could, but he remembers being a Genin and having to obey the Uchiha Curfew for the first time. He didn't understand that they had to prove themselves loyal again. He had always thought they were. 

Naruto nods and sighs. “Just don’t get yourself into something you’ll regret later.” 

Sasuke trusts Naruto’s advice, as a teammate he was hot-headed at times and too optimistic, but over the years they became friends. Probably his sole friend outside the Clan. It was odd to see Naruto so serious and unhappy about something. Did Naruto know about Hinata’s feelings for him? The questions burn in him, but the answer won't change anything so Sasuke bites back. 

The next morning Sasuke looks for Itachi. Now that he has been moved he stays close to home. However, when he shows up at his house Izumi tells him he’s gone to the base for a mission but welcomes him inside. 

“Mom is upset that we were underdressed to meet the Hyuga,” Sasuke informs his sister-in-law. She was half Uchiha. Her Sharingan, although it awakened earlier that both Itachi’s and his own wasn’t fully mature. She couldn’t use it to its full power without ruining her chakra. Sasuke’s Sharingan is a little better, but with the curse seal using it for long lengths of time can make him vulnerable. 

“Hm, I need to lookup more about the role.” She says honestly. “I’m glad things weren’t ruined. I would have heard if you weren’t meeting later this month.” 

“Things are moving quickly,” Sasuke admits. “Naruto, he told me that - Hinata-chan is doing it for her Clan.” 

“So are you,” Izumi says. “You both have that in common.” 

“But-“ 

“I don’t know why Sasuke. The Hyuga Clan is very secretive. Their members never marry out of the clan. What I do know is that this could bring peace. It’ll appease our aggressive cousins. It’ll put us in a better position. It’s politics and it’s messy, but it’s necessary.” Izumi says. “I know it’s unfair too though.” 

Sasuke frowns. Izumi never lectured him before and he has done plenty of things to deserve it. 

“I’m just curious,” Sasuke says leaning forward. “I don’t want to do something stupid or more damaging.” 

“Sasuke, you probably know this but Itachi-kun and I have been watching you.” Izumi tells him gently, “You have been wonderful to Hinata-chan. The circumstances may not have been what we were expecting, but…” She trails on. 

It’s working out. 

Sasuke pushes Izumi for information on marriage life. He hasn’t really dated anyone that seriously before. He only has his Father and Mother as examples and their roles were so traditional. He wondered what it would be like as of now. Izumi just shrugs. She's still a working shinobi and Itachi spends most of his time on missions, preparing for missions or recovering from missions. 

Itachi follows Shisui and Kakashi into the Fifth’s office. Although Itachi has been out of Anbu for a short week and a half they have already called him back in. He was feeling a little put out. His skills were hard to keep a secret, and people would want to use his abilities.

“You three are going on a top-secret mission.” The Fifth starts, “It is possibly the most important mission.” If anyone was surprised they masked it well. “But there is unfinished business that cannot be left for her. I need you to find Orochimaru and bring him to justice, here in Konoha.” 

“Alive.” Kakashi asks. 

The Fifth confirms, “Alive.” 

Itachi hates Orochumaru for what he did to Sasuke. Ruining his brother to live a life of mediocrity. Never allowing him to use his full potential due to the curse mark. 

“When we find him, we will bring him to his knees,” Itachi promises. The three of them leave without a trace. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Itachi-kun should be here for this.” Hinata-chan tells Sasuke. Sasuke was dressed in a stiff formal black Kimono. They were looking at the traditional gifts that the Uchiha Clan had put together. She was dressed in another kimono as well but was much more beautiful and looked at ease. Hinata was used to getting dressed up for these formal events. Sasuke can't remember a time where he had to conform to the more traditional aspects of their culture. The Hyuga Clan clearly took their role as an elite Clan more seriously. Uchiha prefers to prove that with their fighting abilities. 

Yuino Celebrations were so old fashioned. Sasuke thought they were going to skip all of this, instead of a lavish ceremony where both clans were present. The traditional gifts, including some nasty Konbu, dried kelp as looking back at him. Reminding them that they were expected at some point to have children. Sasuke wasn't even aware of what all the little gifts meant but he supposes that it's polite to look at least a little interested. 

“It’s a bit hot.” Sasuke instead says Hinata. He knew that Itachi and Shisui were missing and that even his Father was not told where he had gone too. “Izumi-chan is very upset.” Although outside the family she looked fine. 

“She’s been keeping busy.” Hinata notes. Her three man team was going on missions frequently, training hard for the next Chunin Exams. It included one of the twins from the Uchiha Clan named Yumiko. 

Sasuke and Hinata turn to face their families. Congratulations came at them from every corner. The Konoha 12 were all there. Naruto looked at them with a happy grin and optimistic view. Sasuke notices that Shino and Kiba were also looking at ease among all of this. They were smiling and mingling with ease, their parents as well. Hana's Kiba's older sister must be getting ready for one of these as well. 

“Who knew that you’d be the first?” Kiba says to them. He smiles at Hinata like an older brother. Everyone was happy and celebrating except Sakura. She was wearing a polite smile, mingling with the others, but she couldn’t look at them. Sasuke felt his heart constrict a little. He never knew to the extent Sakura would take this. 

Naruto was trying to cheer her up. Complimenting her on her outfit, asking her questions about her job and by overall never leaving her side. But Sasuke knew he would eventually have to talk to her about all of this. 

For Sasuke’s birthday Fugaku had set up Sasuke with his own apartment. It was small but comfortable and Sasuke enjoyed it. He knew that Hinata would eventually move in, or they would have their own home together but for now it worked. 

He enjoyed his time at home, alone in silence - although it took some time getting used to. A week after the engagement Sasuke was put on Chunin Exam duty, he was going to help with proctoring the exams. He spent his days getting to know Hinata, visiting her at her work. She was quickly rising in the ranks as a medical-nin, her eyes giving her an immediate advantage. 

“Do you think that people will get used to us being together?” They have attracted a lot of stares. Even walking down the hall of the hospital building, her coworkers would stare. Her own teammates Shino and Kiba were taking a while to warm up to him. 

“It’s because we’re good looking.” Sasuke answers her. “That isn’t going to change.” Sasuke doesn’t mind people staring, people do that all the time. 

She blushes sweetly before leading him to the market. “I was planning to cook lunch at your place. Just something quick. I can make you tokatsu.” She offers. Hinata goes over to the apartment having her own key. She never stays over though, her family would have a fit.

“That works for me.” Sasuke tells her, as they turn the corner they see Sakura, she was doing her own grocery shopping. 

“Sakura-chan.” Hinata greets kindly. “How are you?” 

“I’m good thank you Hinata-chan. Sasuke-kun.” She smiles at them, but Sasuke can see she wants to escape. She won't look directly at him. Usually she seems happy to see him and Sasuke wasn't truly dense. It was because she was in love with him. 

“Hinata-chan can you go without me? I want to talk to Sakura-chan.” Sasuke says gently he uses his hand to push her forward a little. Hinata gets the hint and nods before walking in the grocery store. 

“Sakura-chan.” Sasuke looks at her with a small frown. Now that Hinata was gone he didn't really know what to say. This situation was so odd for everyone. He settles on saying, "I'm sorry." 

“You don’t have to apologize.” Sakura says with wet eyes. “This has nothing to do with me.” He reaches to comfort her gently. Sakura just shrugs him off miserably. Sasuke doesn't know why that hurts. 

Sasuke lowers his arms. “I know, but-” He never meant to hurt her. Sasuke knew that just as Sakura pined after him, that Naruto was pining after her. It was this weird love triangle he always wanted to avoid. 

“I’m okay Sasuke-kun. I promise. I just need time, but thank you.” Sakura steps back and goes to move around him but he latches on to her arm. 

“Naruto has always loved you.” Sasuke confesses. 

“But doesn’t he deserve to be more than a rebound?” Sakura asks him, she shrugs him off. “Sasuke, I know that you care for me.” She promises him. “I’m not mad.” Sasuke doesn’t believe her but she excuses herself and he wouldn’t find a reason to make her stay. 

Sasuke goes into the store and spots Hinata waiting for him by the cash register. 

“I can help pay for that.” He offers but Hinata waves him off. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Next time.” She says. She must know that he feels shaken because she doesn't try to start up a conversation. It's one small positive that Sasuke sees with Hinata, she's so aware of how others are feeling and how to help them. 

They walk in agreeable silence to his apartment and he sits down to watch her cook. Hinata is quiet, she’s unassuming. Sasuke never noticed her before. She was an heiress but she was so quiet and never drew any attention to herself. Everyone knew Itachi, the famed heir to the Uchiha Clan. 

“Will you tell me the Clan’s secret now? Why are you agreeing with this, why is it so easy?” Sasuke says the second she sits down. She looks a bit surprised but figures she shouldn’t be. He has been trying to ask for a long time now. 

“You have work after this Sasuke-kun, are you sure?”

“I am.” Sasuke mutters a quick prayer for the food with her and then he waits. The food is delicious of course, she fried some fish and made a couple quick side dishes. 

“My sister Hanabi, they were going to put a curse seal on her if I didn’t give up my position.” She says honestly. “They wanted Hanabi to become the heir, but they didn’t know how to get rid of me. I was getting stronger, training and they couldn’t see any more holes.” 

Sasuke lets her continue. “Then they wanted to put the curse seal on me, but the ages of traditions my Clan lives by would never allow that.” 

“I needed to step down without a fuss and leave the clan. The easiest way for a woman to leave her clan is through marriage. She’ll take the mantle of her husband’s Clan.” She sips her tea, she doesn’t rush to give him information. 

“They didn’t want to wait, they wanted to groom Hanabi now. My Father wanted to be more patient but the Third got involved. He wanted me to marry into the Uchiha Clan.”

“That’s it?” 

“Well,” Hinata spoke softly. “I didn’t put up a fight once they threatened Hanabi with the curse seal.” 

“When I was younger, my Uncle had the curse seal. I was taken as a child for my eyes.” Hinata explains. “I was too young to know but my Father saved me and took out the ninja. It was an act of war. So the village asked my Uncle to replace my Father. My Uncle, Neji’s Father did it, he replaced my Father and they killed him. The curse seal destroys the Byakugan, but it is also used to control the branch members. I could never allow my sister to become a pawn.” 

Sasuke takes her hand. “You made the right decision.” 

Sasuke had to learn a lot about what it meant to work for peace. His own Clan had it’s own problems with the village and he knew that his Father, brother and older cousin all sacrificed and risked everything to keep it from happening. The Uchiha Clan has been too isolated for too long and this was just one way to reintegrate themselves into society. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Izumi watches her Team 4 clear out a plot of landing for some gardening. While Yumiko and Sota never complain, Hiroshi is mucking around in the dirt. There must be one loud, immature one in every bunch she suspects. Yumiko has dark black hair and eyes that all Uchiha’s share. She has kept her hair long and often has it in a braided bun close to the back of her neck. Sato has dark brown hair and eyes with tanned skin. His hair is brushed but some falls in his eyes occasionally. Hiroshi has dark black hair but bright green eyes that always show excitement. 

Sota shields his eyes as Hiroshi takes out the weeds with much more force than needed. She waits for Sota to retaliate, his shoulders have been hunched over and he’s probably due for an outburst at any moment. 

“Izumi-sensei.” Yumiko looks at her with her onyx eyes. “Itachi-sama is watching us.” She interrupts her train of thought allowing Sota to throw a small rock at Hiroshi’s forehead. They look up as well. Itachi was still in his Anbu clothing. He had dirt and blood all over him. 

“Itachi-kun.” She walks towards him and he smiles at her. “You’ll scare my genin.” She says softly looking at their wide eyed expressions. “They think you’re a God.” She mentions and he smiles softly. 

Her Genin are slowly approaching him and Itachi smiles gently at them. “Hello.” He says and they all collective gasp before bowing quickly. “Your Izumi-sensei’s husband.” Hiroshi says with amazement. Izumi has to feel a little warmth from that. She’s not just  _ Itachi’s wife.  _ Which is nice that someone is once referring as such. 

“You’re an anbu.” Sota says with excitement. “What is that like?” He was usually a quiet, calm child but he was almost vibrating. 

“It is good to serve Konoha.” Itachi responds calmly. “But it is tiring. I will be leaving.” He smiles at Izumi before flashing away before their eyes. Izumi feels her body goes warm. He always wants to check in on her. It used to bother her. That he would think she was need of monitoring, but now she realizes that it wasn't for her protection. Itachi just misses her. 

“Will I be that cool?” Sota asks Izumi. Sota looks up at her with big naive eyes. She doesn't want to bring his spirits. 

“If you work hard to finish your missions.” Izumi responds and watches the three of them jump into action. 

“Now they want to work hard.” Izumi just smiles at them. 

Itachi relaxes in his bathtub. He enjoys getting rid of the grit and grime of a tough mission, even if the memories still linger. He knows he will be called to help with the interrogation but for now they have been asked to rest. He waits for Izumi to get home from her work. She is excited to see him. “You don’t have to wait up for me.” She says sweetly. “I know that you work too hard.” 

“I wanted you to come home.” Itachi smiles at her. He watches as she puts her headband on the counter. “How was the rest of the mission?”

“They had a renewed sense of purpose after seeing you.” Izumi says cheerfully. “Even Hiroshi was pulling weeds with more diligence.” 

“Do you think they’ll be made into Chunins?” Itachi asks as his wife digs into the food that he left out. 

“Hm, maybe Sota. He reminds me so much of you sometimes. Serious, calm and mature for his age, but he isn’t as talented as you are. He makes up for it with hard work.” 

“He’s the one your worried about,” Itachi says. 

“Yes.” She admits. “The Fifth wants me to watch him, keep him from pushing himself but I can sense that his body is building up too much chakra as it is.” It was a curse from his Clan, his bloodline. 

“So, eventually there will be nothing you can do.” 

“We want to buy him time, see if there’s something we can do to help him. He’s a sweet boy.” She changes topics. “What are you doing on your day off?” 

“I was thinking about watching you and your team.” Itachi tells her. “Then visit Sasuke-san.” 

“He would like that.” Izumi agrees with his plans. 

Itachi and Izumi leave together and they can see the three Genin waiting for their sensei near the gate to get into the Mission Distribution Center. 

“Izumi-sensei! Is Itachi-sama coming on a mission with us?” Hiroshi yells before they can make it over to them. Sato and Yumiko have, calmer but matching expressions of curiosity. 

“Instead of going on a mission, Itachi wants to help train you so you’ll have better shuriken proficiency. Does that sound okay with you?” The three Genin all gasp so cutely. Itachi gives them a sheepish smile. There’s only so much they can accomplish in one day. 

“First I want to see how you use shuriken now.” He tells them once they reach a training ground. “Come at me, and use as much force as you have.” Itachi stays standing. Izumi moves off to the side. “If you don’t come at me with everything, you’ll be able to do nothing.” 

Itachi watches them struggle a little bit before stopping the exercise, no use in training them if they’re too tired. They were starting to pant. Hiroshi had shown the most aggressive style of fighting. It was all offense while Yumiko and Sota showed more restraint and planning. Hiroshi just goes with whatever he can push himself to do. Yumiko and Sota watch Hiroshi's moves to form a better team strategy. 

“You did well.” 

“We barely made you move more than a couple of inches.” Yumiko says with disappointment. Her hair was firmly pinned back but her clothes were a little dirty. 

“A couple of inches is a good start,” Itachi promises them. 

“Let's go back to something more basic.” He pulls out a scroll and a log appears with a bullseye on it and a small rope. “I am going to throw this up in the air. I want you to hit it in the center.” 

They each grow ready. When Itachi throws it, their faces fall. 

“That’s too fast sensei!” Hiroshi shrieks. “We can barely see it.” 

“People are faster than this.” Itachi explains. “You’ll need to be able to hit any target.” 

Itachi enjoys watching them struggle a bit but he does slow it down but then Izumi says she can take over so he can visit Sasuke. 

“Goodbye Itachi-sensei!” They shout at him even though they’re exhausted. 

Itachi walks leisurely towards the Uchiha Compound. He sees Shishui walking with his older Father. Shisui was always so patient and kind, even though his Father doesn’t recognize him anymore he spends as much time as possible caring for him. He watches some young mothers and their children play in the streets and he’s happy to see the Uchiha Clan thriving. 

“Oi!” Teyaki Uchiha calls out to him. “Congratulations on your marriage.” 

Itachi bows to him. “Thank you Teyaki-san.” He smiles at him gratefully. Teyaki was one of the more level headed Uchiha, quick to accept the peace deal and not cause problems. 

“Soon you will bless the Clan with more members.” Teyaki pats him on the shoulder. “Don’t waste time!” 

“I will let Izumi know we are in a hurry.” Itachi says calmly. While Itachi knows he wants a family he doesn’t know if Izumi is ready to start one. 

“Your Brother will be married too.” Teyaki continues even though Itachi is trying to politely indicate he wants to leave. “It will be good for Fugaku-sama to have grandchildren. Mine have given me so much joy.” 

“I’m sure Father is looking forward to it.” Itachi replies politely. He watches Sasuke walking towards him with Hinata-chan. It’s good they’re spending a lot of time together. Teyaki sees them and waves. 

“Sasuke-san!” Sasuke stares blankly at them. His Brother always had a bit of an attitude but walks over anyways. 

“Teyaki-san, we were going to have tea together.” Itachi says smoothly. “Have a good day.” He wants to save them the embarrassment. 

“Oh of course. Good to see you both.”

“What was he asking about?” Sasuke asks once they’re out of earshot. 

“Children.” Itachi says. “The Clan is looking forward to it.” Hinata doesn’t seem surprised and neither does Sasuke. 

“People are curious.” Hinata replies gently, “it is uncommon for two Clans with strong kekkei genkai to have children.” 

Itachi watches how Hinata and Sasuke seem to have this agreement and understanding. They don’t seem to be bitter by the decision of their family or bothered by one another. Hinata's quiet and calm demeanor was probably good for Sasuke, smoothing him out. 

Couples were not known for their displays of affection. Itachi growing up can only count on one hand the number of times Father and Mother kissed or hugged in front of them. Although, he’s not sure if that’s just their relationship or not. He was surprised when Sasuke gently touches Hinata’s lower back to direct her into the tea shop they’re going to. Or when Hinata gently touches Sasuke’s shoulder when she’s reaching for the dumplings. 

Even Itachi, who considers to share affection with Izumi frequently is caught off guard at how comfortable they are with sharing their space. 

When Hinata has to go back to the hospital for extra training Sasuke and Itachi say goodbye and Sasuke takes him to his apartment. Sasuke seems proud to be showing it off. 

“You moved out.” Itachi looks at the small, barely furnished apartment. Besides a few picture frames things look very bare. 

“I just moved out Oni-san.” Sasuke replies. His house was tidy, but Sasuke and Itachi were always tidy at home as well. “I was thinking about getting a dog.” Itachi and Sasuke always wanted a dog growing up, but their Father had always refused. 

“Does Hinata-chan like dogs?” 

“She likes Akamaru and Kiba.” She was always petting Akamaru and didn’t mind that Kiba was loud like a dog. 

“And she likes Shino, does that mean she wants to live with bugs?” Itachi says playfully. “Some women like surprises, but others don’t. Ask Hinata-chan first.” 

Sasuke nods. “Even though I am a Jonin I’m mostly filling out paperwork,” Sasuke complains. “Kakashi must have said something about my curse mark. They’re not giving me challenging missions at all lately.” 

“They want to keep you safe for the marriage as well.” Itachi adds. He will find a cure for the curse mark soon. “That also hasn’t stopped Anko. They have asked you to help with the Chunin Exams right?” 

“Yes but for now it’s a lot of paperwork. Making sure that all the Genin from all the villages are going to have passes. There’s also a lot of preparation just in case another attack happens as well.”

“These things take planning. It’s good you're involved. Izumi-chan is working on training her team as well.” 

“It looks like a lot of people are going to come. We don't have the finalized lists from the other villages yet.”

“They will want to choose their best Genin.” Itachi reminds him. 

“It’s a freeing feeling to be out of the house.” Sasuke changes the subjects. “I remember when you first left after I became a Chunin.” 

“It was time.” 

Sasuke remembers spending most of his days in Itachi’s shadow. Itachi was clearly Fugaku’s favorite in every way. Even though Itachi left, he felt his ghost everywhere. Even when he joined the Konoha Military Police he felt like he wasn’t doing anything special. 

“Did it take you a long time to get used to things?” 

“We’re used to having our mother cater to us. She was there when we came home, dedicated herself to raising us and being there for everything.” Itachi said thoughtfully. “It was hard to come home to an empty house. I almost got a dog.” Itachi confessed. “I was ready to go to the Inuzuka Clan, but I decided I didn’t have the time to raise one. I’m glad I didn’t, Izumi-chan is more of a cat person anyways.” 

Itachi looks at Sasuke with concern now. “How is your curse seal?” Sasuke gently touches the mark. 

“Kakashi’s seal around it keeps it in check, but it’s holding me back.” Sasuke remembers the hot feeling he had when it was first given to him. He was in so much pain. Sasuke remembers fainting in the forest from the pain and again when Kakashi sealed it. 

“I will find a way to cure you of it. We now have the source in custody.” Itachi tells him and Sasuke looks surprised. 

“Is that why you missed my engagement?” Sasuke asks for confirmation. “They just can’t leave you alone can they?”

“It’s not so simple. But for a while I will be here at home.” Itachi promises. 

Sasuke looks annoyed. “I know you want to prove yourself to Otou-san.” Itachi says softly. “But don’t do anything rash.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death, Abortion

Sasuke continues to file away paperwork. Lately, it has only been increasing as they had to find places and accommodations for all the shinobi, provide enough protection and support, but remain capable of continuing to work to keep the economy going. Plus they had to go over all the agreements, make sure that they have enough written material and all their bases covered in case of accidental death. Plus there was still Orochimaru on their land, a top-secret Sasuke only knew because of Itachi.

Hinata looks at Sasuke before pushing the wedding plans closer. “Sasuke-kun.” She tries to get his attention. They were at his apartment after Sasuke admitted to feeling suffocated in the Hyuga Compound. She grew up knowing she was watched every moment, but she understands how someone as private as Sasuke finds it unsettling. 

“They want us to finalize the wedding plans soon.” She reminds him. Sasuke is looking at the menu for the reception with disdain. 

“This is going to be a long affair isn’t it?” Sasuke asks. He used to think Clan politics were fascinating and fun but he only seemed to get the most boring assignment. 

“Hyuga marriages tend to be traditional,” Hinata replies patiently. “I can ask Father to shorten it, but usually-” 

“Usually you’d be marrying a Hyuga who was used to all of this.” Sasuke says impatiently. “I think we should do this our own way.” He smirks a little mischievously. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“We could get married in a small private ceremony.” Sasuke answers. “No fuss or fanfare and it wouldn’t cost our families an arm and a leg.” 

“We are only getting married once.” Hinata trails off. “And so it should be done our way.” 

“Exactly.” Sasuke says. Sasuke seemed happy with the arrangement. 

Mikoto was not. Sasuke should have maybe considered - asking for his family's opinion beforehand. 

“You’re taking a chance for me to see my son married away?” She asks Sasuke who slouches against the kitchen table as Mikoto scolds him. “Itachi had to get married in secret and now this?” 

Fugaku and Itachi were eating quietly, purposefully not looking at Mikoto or Sasuke. 

“It would save us a lot of money.” Sasuke reasons softly. 

“We’re not paying for it.” Mikoto responds quickly.

“Hinata-chan and I just prefer a smaller wedding.” Sasuke tries a different angle. “Everyone knows that this was arranged and I don’t think we need to pretend anymore -” 

“You don’t want to marry her?” Mikoto asks nervously. “If that is what it’s about we should talk about it further.” 

“Mikoto-chan, he didn’t say that.” Fugaku interrupts. Mikoto turns to him and he falters a little. “It’s just that he’s trying to be realistic. A large wedding isn’t going to fool anyone. This marriage started as something very political.” 

“It’s not to fool anyone.” Mikoto insists. “It would be nice to see him get married, wouldn’t it?” 

“We didn’t have a big ceremony.” Fugaku reminds Mikoto. 

“Those were different times,” Mikoto says. “But I suppose it doesn’t matter if the ceremony is nice, only if your marriage works out.” 

Sasuke lets out a little sigh. He hopes Hinata is having a better time convincing her family. 

At the Hyuga compound, she sits patiently for her Father to finish his food. Usually, Hanabi and Neji would be here but both were on missions. There were many Clansmen, but for some reason, her Father never entertained the idea of eating in large groups. 

“Otou-san, I want to ask you something.” She says gently. Hiashi looks at her with calm white eyes.

“What is it?” 

“Sasuke-kun wants a small private ceremony. He doesn’t want a reception or anything.” She informs him through her bangs. “I know that it is uncommon but -” 

“If that’s what he wants then we can accommodate it. He is doing us a favor.” Hiashi says emotionlessly. “As long as the marriage is accepted by the state and you have children, things can be worked out.” 

Hinata nods stiffly before excusing herself. She knows that she is nothing more than a pawn for the Elders and Main Branch to achieve what they want. She looks at the engagement picture and wonders if her life will be different once she’s out. 

Sasuke has only treated her with kindness, stiff and formal at first but soon she grew to enjoy his company. He was quiet, but at times he was awkward and that made him more approachable. It was clear he was a product of a strict upbringing. Fugaku was no known to be a doting Father. In the Academy, he was always organized, prepared to answer any questions and perform any Jutsu required of him. He never faltered and although Hinata doesn't remember him being unkind, compared to the other males in her class who didn't mind getting in trouble he never did. In a way, he was like Shino. 

With both sets of parents agreeing to a smaller wedding, especially when they realized they could move up the date they conceded. Hinata partially knew that both parents and the Hokage were wondering when they would stop playing along. They were worried that one day Hinata or Sasuke would wake up and realized how messed up this all was. 

A couple of weeks later, they married. Hinata wore a traditional Shiro-kumu, her family only consisted of her Father, sister and cousin Neji. Her sister piled her hair into a nice bun and painted her lips red. “You’re so beautiful Onee-san.” Hanabi had helped her pick up the dress. 

Hinata smiles lovingly at her. Hanabi doesn’t know why this is happening beyond that the Fifth wanted to create an arrangement between the two clans. That is all she’ll ever know. 

“I’m glad it worked out for you. He’s so handsome.” Hanabi gushes cutely. “Isn’t she beautiful?” 

“Very.” Hiashi says with a stiff smile before reaching out to her. “If he hurts you, we can get out of this.” He whispers into her ear. Hinata smiles to reassure him. 

Holding a red parasol, Sasuke looks handsome in his wedding wear. He smiles at her softly. He invited his own family, and the rest of the Konoha 12 with their mentors were there looking at them with a mix of awe and fascination. 

Hinata felt a rush of warmth when Sasuke sits next to her while they listen to the prayers being upheld for a happy marriage. Although she felt confident that she was doing the right thing all along, she realizes that this wasn’t going to be a curse, but a blessing. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Being married was different than Sasuke thought. Hinata moved into his tiny apartment. Her presence was everywhere, in the potted flowers she had around the house. The Medical scrolls and books that were tucked around. Hinata spent her days studying, while Sasuke spent his working with the Top Brass to bring Konoha’s Chunin Exams into fruition. 

Sasuke admitted to Naruto that he enjoys Hinata-chan. She was serious in her goal to become a Medical-nin but remained attentive as a wife. They were still figuring things out, but Sasuke assumes that most married couples have small arguments now and then. They were still cautious around each other. It was clear that Hinata wasn’t raised with two parents and therefore only knew so much about being a wife, but at least to Sasuke, she was fine. He wondered if she was upset about not having servants to do everything. Sasuke liked a clean house and although he was tidy by himself, he wondered what Hinata thought about it. 

She cooked and cleaned. Hinata never nagged him if he was out late training or missed supper. He didn’t keep her from visiting her own teammates or sensei. 

“Sasuke-kun.” Sakura saw him walking around picking up groceries after he noted that Hinata was missing some ingredients for supper tonight. 

“This is so domestic of you.” Sakura says and Sasuke looks at her in surprise. 

“We need to eat.” Sasuke explains lamely. “How are you?” He didn’t have a chance to speak with her at their ceremony. Everyone was watching them. 

“I’m good.” Sakura said softly. “I’m happy for you. I truly am.” She smiles at him gently. “She brings off a gentler side of you.” 

Sasuke looks at her with a little confusion. “It’s a good thing.” She reassures him. However, Sasuke isn’t so sure it is. Gentle is never used to compliment a shinobi. 

When Sasuke returns home he is greeted by Hinata who kisses him softly on the cheek. “Thank you, I forgot I was out.” She looked through the bags. 

“Is this making me weaker?” He asks her. Hinata hums softly before laying things out. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Hinata replies. “Do you know how many men help their wives?” 

Sasuke shrugs. 

“Not many.” Hinata says softly. “Times are changing but, already I’m being asked by the Fifth if I’m going to take time off.” 

“No one has asked me of that.” Sasuke says. 

“They won’t.” Hinata explains to him calmly. She cuts up the vegetables for soup. “In my eyes, when you’re helpful like this, it only makes you stronger.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Even the best shinobi husband’s don’t think to see what is out of place in their own home and then fix it. They don’t pay attention, even though it’s their house. Shouldn’t they always be paying attention? You knew I wanted to make this and saw that we were out and then bought the right food.” 

Sasuke watches her cook. He tries to remember his Father ever bringing home groceries or doing the laundry and he comes up blank. Mikoto was once a fierce Jonin and fought during the war, but he never saw his Mother do more than throw shuriken and that was only when he asked. 

Sasuke goes back to work each day and each day he gets more and more annoyed at the sheer amount of paperwork that is being stacked at his desk. So it was his surprise when Shikamaru asked him to follow him. 

“We want you to go and meet the Suna delegates at the border. We expect no trouble.” Shikamaru says, giving him the scroll. Sasuke looks around the other ninja assigned to the mission. Other teams were assigned to other villages. He knows the Chunin exam is near. 

Sasuke is excited to stretch out his muscles so he takes on the mission with very little persuasion. 

“I’m going on a mission.” He told Hinata as they lay in bed together. Hinata turns to face him and she nods. 

“You won’t be lonely will you?” He asks, muffled through the sheets they had pulled up, even though it wasn’t cool. He didn’t know how to bring it up. If he leaves enough will she just leave him? Will her family complain? They can't make children if he's never home. 

“Don’t worry.” Hinata promises. “If I get lonely I’ll visit my family.” 

He packs to leave, Hinata sees him off at the gate. Neji will be going on another similar mission. They were all in teams of three, Chunin and Jonin together. She waves them off, smiling a little to herself. 

Hinata knows the signs. She sees the little life growing inside of her. Hyugas are blessed with the ability to see pregnancy so early. She’ll wait to share the good news until after the Chunin exams. No one needs to know for now. 

Sasuke's absence didn't bother her much. She knew that people left and went on missions. It was part of earning money, providing for their family, but it was also needed for Konoha's reputation at times. A few blissful nights of sleep were disrupted suddenly when Hinata sensed an unwanted chakra signature. She only awakens when a hand goes at her throat.  _ Gentle Fist  _ she forces the chakra to glow in her hand and the man pushes back. He doesn’t have anything to distinguish himself. 

Hinata isn’t weak, but caught off guard she doesn't notice there’s another person in the room with her. So when she looks into his eyes, she falls immediately. Trapped in the genjutsu of darkness. 

“Get up!” A ninja appears in Itachi’s house. Another one is doing the same in the Hyuga residence where Neji had just come home from his mission in the Land of Earth. He hadn’t even taken a shower before they came for him. 

“Hinata-sama has been kidnapped.” 

“We are tracking them.” Kiba said urgently. “They are rushing to the Land of Wind, they’re not any shinobi we know of though. They did not state their affiliation. Both Kiba and Shino had been called to look around her room for any clues. Other than a few things that were knocked around there was nothing out of place. Clearly that had picked the window lock to their bedroom. 

“They’ll run into more Konoha Ninja, Rock Lee and I will rush them. See where they came from first. It is possible they don’t have affiliation with the Land of Wind.” Neji tells them both. As a branch member, it is his duty to protect the main branch. He curses to himself. Hinata should be at the Hyuga compound when her husband isn’t with her. “I want you to send word to Sasuke immediately.” 

Jonin quickly summons a great mighty bird to take the small scroll to Sasuke. Once it reached Sasuke he ran up ahead. The delegates from Suna must understand the urgency. This is his wife. Although emotion can make a man weak. His other companion told him it was fine. The people they were leading to Konoha were all Ninjas and could take care of themselves. 

“How can you get here so fast?” Sasuke demands. HIs Sharingan can sense the disturbance in Hinata’s chakra. He rushes at every moment to free her but every time he gets close they push him back. It usually takes a couple of days to get from Konoha to Suna. He was near the border of Konoha, to begin with, but was caught off guard. 

Using all the jutsu he knows, including the Chidori he simply can’t keep up with the two of them. Especially the one who seems to appear like mist only his blank black eyes seem to be opaque. They were watching him. Not doing anything offensive, but clearly tracking his movements. Studying him. Sasuke was a little unnerved. Did they want to reach him? One of them easily could have continued to take Hinata while another attacked. 

“Sasuke-san!” It was Neji and Lee as back up. Sasuke feels his curse mark begin to burn as the black flames start to take over. “Fight it!” Neji urges before beginning close combat with the black-eyed shinobi. Lee fights with the Shinobi that holds Hinata hostage. Hinata remained limp in his arms. 

Lee and Sasuke work with the Taijutsu they can muster and finally the man drops Hinata after Lee was able to land a kick to his left side. As the Shinobi coughs up blood Sasuke flashes his Sharingan one last time to undue the genjutsu. When Hinata wakes up she starts screaming using a misdirected gentle fist to hit Sasuke in the stomach. He doubles over in pain, the Sharingan fades away. 

“Hinata-chan.” He wheezes out trying to stand to hold her so they can retreat. 

“Neji!-san” Lee screams as the mist man suddenly becomes whole and his arm launches in Neji’s chest. Hinata comes to this moment and with tears in her eyes; her scream echoes in Sasuke’s ears. 

Neji doesn’t even cough, he just drops. The mist man looks back at them before fading away, nothing but swirls of air. 

Lee in his rage began to beat the man, next to him to his death. The anger comes off of him in waves as Sasuke takes a screaming Hinata and starts to jump from tree to tree. 

“Neji-onii-san!” She shrieks in Sasuke’s arms. “Go back!” She sobs trying to get loose but even in Sasuke’s weakened state, she can’t get loose. 

“Sasuke-kun, we can’t leave him!” She pleads with him. 

“I will return for him.” Sasuke promises. He sees other Shinobi, the ones that couldn’t keep up with Neji and Lee ahead. “I’ll bring him back.” She drops her off with a surprised Chunin who holds Hinata in his arms. 

“Sasuke.” Lee was looking at the mess of a man who made. The body was almost completely ruined. “You wouldn’t happen to know how to save him would you?” Lee asks. Neji was simply lying there. His focused face looks bleak and cold now. His eyes, burst. The Byakugan’s secrets were saved with the curse seal. 

“No jutsu can bring back the dead.” Lee lets out a pained cry before kneeling where Neji lay. 

Sasuke’s neck felt hot, the curse seal pulsing. 

The next few days were blurs. The Land of Wind refused to take any responsibility. There was no proof that the shinobi came from there and as a sign of good faith Gaara would allow Anbu presence to cross the borders to look for the missing nin. 

Sasuke was sent to the hospital. The seal that Kakashi had placed so long ago was no longer effective. Hinata was in the hospital as well. The Genjutsu was close to the Sharingan’s, but she won’t tell anyone what she saw. She lays in bed quietly. 

“Onee-san.” Her sister said softly, “please, it’s time to go.” Hinata wore a dark black kimono so different than the one she wore last time. Hanabi helps her sister get up. Hiashi looks at her holding her up on the other side. 

“I’m not tired.” Hinata pushes away, only stumbling briefly. “I’m going to find my husband.” She walks to meet him in his room. 

He was up. Naruto and Sakura were there as well. 

“Hinata-chan.” Naruto voice trails sadly. It was Sakura who picked up the conversation. “I’m so sorry for your loss.” They both bow deeply. 

“Sasuke-kun, are you ready?” For the first time Hinata ignores them. They look at each other before bowing again and leaving the two of them alone. 

“I need to apologize to you.” He grips the sheets with both hands. “I am so sorry.” He looks at her, but not with overwhelming sadness but rage. “I should have been able to save you. Neji shouldn’t have -” 

“Stop.” Hinata firmly says. “Do not blame yourself. We have to go.” She lays out his funeral wear. Sasuke winces at how her voice sounds. 

“Hinata-chan.” He holds her arm before she can walk away. “Stay.’ She sits on his bed as he changes. Wincing occasionally at the soreness of his body. Kakashi had tried to create the seal but failed each time. 

When they made it out Naruto and Sakura had stayed in the hallway, further down was Hiashi and Hanabi. Hinata takes Sasuke’s hand and leads them to the funeral. Team Guy was there, they bowed to the Hyuga Clan, Lee and Guy’s eyes were filled with tears. 

At the front they stood as Hiashi and the Fifth began to speak. 

“Our Clansman Neji-sama, died protecting his cousin Hinata-sama.” Hiashi started, “He protected the secrets of the Byakugan, and sacrificed himself to protect her husband and his teammate.” His voice fades out as Hinata stares at the ground silently, activating her Byakugan for the first time. Sasuke shifts next to her. 

She looks down at her belly and sees the mass of cells. Her eyes brew with new tears. 

When they went home that night, they were met by an apartment that had been cleaned up and food was in the fridge. Hinata ignores it before leading Sasuke to the bedroom. He looked surprised and cautious. Especially since she didn’t make a move to sit down. 

“I had wanted to tell you another way.” Hinata says as she gently forces Sasuke to sit down. “I wanted things to be different.” Her hair fell in her face. “Sasuke-kun, I’m pregnant with our child.” 

Sasuke looks up at her. Shock displayed on his face. “What?” He reaches to touch her belly but Hinata grabs his hands. 

He feels the tears fall on his hands. “What is it?” He places his hands down by his side. “Otou-san was wrong to assume they had taken me for the Byakugan.” She looks at him with deeply sad eyes. “The genjutsu they place me under, I saw a version of the future where they had our child. Where they torture our child to train him to attack Konoha.” 

“Our child may not be that strong-” Sasuke begins, “how could they now?” 

“They don’t, but they’re willing to try and start a war with Konoha over, it.” She pauses softly. “We cannot allow this.” 

Sasuke looks up at her, her strong resolve. “Neji-onii-san died not knowing what he was protecting. No one must know.” Hinata only knew a few days before the attack. No one had been notified, she was waiting for Sasuke to return home from the mission to share the news. 

Sasuke curses, he holds his head in his hands. “We need to be stronger,” Sasuke whispers softly and he sees from the gaps that Hinata is nodding. “Neji-onii-san was the most gifted Hyuga Shinobi who lived.” She praises him. The pause meant she was trying to hold back her tears. Her resolve grows stronger. 

“But they killed him.” Hinata finishes softly. “We cannot allow anyone to have this.” She touches her belly. 

“Sasuke-kun.” She spoke so softly. “We never spoke about this, and I’m sorry.” Her hand glows and Sasuke with wide eyes watches her press into her lower abdomen. She doubles over in pain in front of him and he holds her. 

“Hinata-chan.” He whispers to her softly. He knows she is bleeding now. That the decision is irreversible. 

Sasuke pretends like it never happened. How can he mourn the loss of something he only knew of for a few minutes? Instead, he focuses on the anger he feels. The anger he has at knowing he wouldn't have been able to protect the child even if she kept them. Instead, he spends his days training from dusk to dawn. 

Hinata sits in agony as he waits for him to come over. She wonders if she made the biggest mistake of her life, or if Sasuke lost his trust in her. She’s mad at herself. Hinata is a shell of her former self. In a way, she wishes she was mourning the loss of her cousin at home in the Hyuga Compound, but she doesn’t want Sasuke to come home to an empty apartment. 

They tell no one. The Chunin exams begin, the dreaded first exam underway Sasuke volunteers to sit in as a protector. No one argues with him. 

Shikamaru watches from the other side as the new Genin take their exams. The lingering pain and suffering for the Konoha Genin was difficult to miss. A branch member from the Hyuga Clan stands up to leave. 

“Haruna-chan.” Her teammates whisper, but she was already out the door. Ibuki calls out the other numbers. A team eliminated. The rest continue.

“Sasuke.” Shikamaru catches up with him after the break. “The Fifth has asked for you.” Sasuke looks at him with a bit of a surprise. He follows Shikamaru and is caught by surprise when Shikamaru doesn’t follow him. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“This is a meeting just for you.” He explains and Sasuke walks in. 

Sasuke goes home after the meeting, a heavy feeling in his chest. He was told to take some time to think about it before accepting it. But he accepted the mission on the spot. Hinata-chan was waiting for him at home, she had gone to work today, ignoring Sasuke’s request for her to stay home. Her hands smelled of antiseptic. 

“Hinata-chan.” He says softly. “I want you to move in with Aniki and Onee-san, if something was ever to happen to me.” 

She stopped stirring the pot to look at him. “Don’t say that.” she says. “Please.” Her wide eyes look scared. They haven’t spoken too much since that night. The silence was uncomfortable but no one knew had to break it. Their family and friends trying to respect their privacy only made it worse. Naruto and Sakura avoid Sasuke. The only time he saw them he took out his anger on them through training exercises that left the three of them feeling exhausted. Neji’s former teammates Tenten and Rock Lee refused to come by. While Kiba and Shino had visited earlier they keep a respectable distance. 

“If I leave, it will only be temporary.” Sasuke promises her. She was shocked to see her eyes show a determination that wasn’t there before. 

“Then I’ll wait for you.” Hinata says. “I’ll wait forever.” 

The night before the second Chunin exam Sasuke finds himself looking for a dog at the pet store. He finds a sweet Shiba Inu that looks like a good lap dog. Sasuke knows that Itachi advised against it, but he wanted to do something sweet for Hinata. He holds the dog gently before returning home. 

Hinata looks at him strangely. “I asked you to go out for more cabbage, did you forget?” She doesn’t seem mad and Sasuke sheepishly holds out the other bag. 

“The dog, I thought-” He stumbles now forgetting what he had planned on saying. “I know that it won’t replace, but -” 

“I love him.” Hinata gently takes the dog from him. “I’ve never had a pet. Is this a ninja dog?” She looks up at him with a surprised expression. Her stoic husband was blushing, surprising her with a thoughtful gift. 

“No, just a lap dog.” Sasuke says. 

“Perfect.” The little dog wags its tail and yaps a little. 

“What do you want to name him?” Hinata asks, her smile was the first genuine one since Neji’s death. 

“We can name him Shiro.” 

“That’s perfect.” She smiles crouching low to pet the dog. Sasuke takes care of supper as she gives her attention to Shiro. Their new family member. 

Sasuke goes off to work the next morning. His brother was waiting for him outside. “You bought her a dog.” Itachi had left Sasuke along for the most part. His Father as well. Sasuke was grateful for that. Fugaku would only make him feel worse. 

“And she loves it.” Sasuke said he was pleased with himself. 

“When you go to the 2nd Round, be careful okay?” Itachi asks. “Orochimaru has been keeping silent and I am unsure why.” He admits.

“I’m not worried. I promise.” 

He pauses before leaving him. “If something else happens, take care of Hinata-chan.” 

“She’s family now.” Itachi promises. 

As the 2nd day starts Sasuke knows what he has to do. He kisses Hinata one more time, stocks the fridge up and pets Shiro. “I’ll come back soon.” Sasuke whispers. Shiro looks like he understands, but just barely. He waits in the forest, keeping out of sight from the Genin who were wandering around. Some of them were aimlessly moving about.  _ Idiots  _ Sasuke thinks to himself dully. He never wasted so much time when he was a Genin. 

All of a sudden a land horn went throughout the Village. Sasuke sighs deeply before running across to the center but before he can make it he’s stopped by a pale man with long ink-black hair hiding half of his face. 

“You must know I would return for you.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Izumi watched Itachi pace around the house. “Itachi-kun-” 

“No.” He whispers. “Don’t.” 

“We don’t know why Sasuke left, it might have nothing to do with Orochimaru.” 

“Do not be naive.” He says stopping to face her. “Orochimaru escaped and took Sasuke with him and now they’re both gone. Our resources are limited and we are still looking for the man in the mist. The Chunin exams are not being postponed, even though the Akatsuki just waged war with our borders to the West.” He pauses looking at her with a lost expression. “Above all of this, Shisui-san and I were commanded not to chase after him. We are not to be involved.” 

Izumi frowned next to him. She cannot pretend like she understands the Hokage's decision. At the drop of a hat, the entire Uchiha Clan would be out there looking for Sasuke. Fugaku and Mikoto are overwhelmed with confusion and shame. They feel like they are being locked away - their talents being snubbed. 

"They sent out his friends to look for him," Itachi mentions. "Naruto-san led them. They were already gone this morning." 

"Then trust them." 

Naruto comes to the Uchiha compound. It is clear on his face that the mission was not a success. Mikoto looked crushed, Fugaku had a private meeting with the Hokage and life continued. 

Itachi and Izumi bought a new house and asked Hinata to move into them until Sasuke came back. She agreed knowing it was what Sasuke wanted from her. It was odd to see them, but now she sees why Sasuke was so caring. Itachi never wanted to bother Izumi with his problems and continued to work, showing only his strong side, but when Izumi was bitterly disappointed that none of her Genin passed he showed up with sweet dumplings. 

Hinata continued to work hard at the hospital. Learning more techniques each day and mastering something new each week. Growing to be a better shinobi each month. 

Shiro continued to grow. Itachi even taught him some new tricks.

The Konoha 10 were all taking it differently. Some were confused, some were angry and some, like Naruto was determined. 

“We need to retrieve him,” Naruto told Hinata one day. “He cannot just disappear.” 

Hinata looks at Naruto and sees the hurt and confusion on his face. “Naruto-kun.” She said softly, reaching out to him. “I know he will come back.” Hinata trusts that her husband wouldn’t leave her forever. 

“It’s been two months,” Naruto said bitterly. “Will we wait forever? We have heard nothing from him.” 

“He is going to come home.” She promises him. Sakura looks at her with worry, so does Kiba and Shino. 

“Hinata-chan,” Kiba says gently, surprising the others. “We worry for you too.” He admits.

“It’s okay.” Hinata smiles calmly. “I am confident my husband will return.” They must think she’s stupid. Later that week Naruto informs her that he's leaving to train with Jiraya. 

"This is bad timing, but if Sasuke is out there - with that evil man, I need to be strong enough to bring him home." He promises her. Naruto and Hinata sit side by side at his favorite restaurant. "I wanted you to know that I won't stop trying." 

Hinata thought about all the times she looked at Naruto with longing. All the times she wished to be his girlfriend and wife. She remembers feeling so heartbroken when she knew it wasn't ever going to be possible. She knew of Sakura's love for her husband. Even if it was supposed to be fleeting, did Sakura yearn for him to come back as she did? Will she yearn Naruto as she does with Sasuke? She takes a deep breath. 

"Bring him home." Hinata settles on saying. "I will be here waiting for both of you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it up until this point. I'll be updating as frequently as I can. I've already written up to Chapter 8. Just editing and making sure everything is just as I want it. Leave a comment if you can.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata watches with Izumi as Itachi opens the door to let the Anbu members in his house. Over the months that Sasuke was gone, he had been sent only on a few missions and he was never allowed to try and find him. It seemed like it was time. Both of them knew better than to try and spy on the Anbu when Itachi led them into the small living room before telling the two women to stay upstairs. 

“It’s about Sasuke-kun,” Izumi said with certainty. “It has to be about him. He’s coming home.” 

Hinata looked at her bright eyes filled with hope and Hinata softly sighs. All this time has passed and he’s coming home. She'll wait to hold him before getting excited though. 

“Father, I have decided to return to Anbu to get back Sasuke-kun.” Itachi announces during the Clan meeting. Sasuke’s departure has left the clan confused. It has been almost two years. Although the Fifth keeps them in the dark the agreement has stayed the same. No news and nothing to prove that his little brother is alive.

“Do what you must.” Mikoto gives her blessing immediately and Itachi knows she must spend most nights worrying about him. Their family hasn’t been the same. Fugaku and Itachi threw themselves into work. Izumi did her best to keep busy with her team and job. Mikoto had tried several things, but he was her baby. She missed him every day. 

With the blessing, he leaves to go to Tsunade. Itachi watches as the other Anbu waits in the shadows. 

“Welcome back,” Tsunade says with no ounce of happiness. “Today is the day we strike Orochimaru.” Itachi stays on one knee with Shisui next to him. 

“Sasuke has sent word that he is almost completely weakened to the point of death and also the location of his hideouts. We will strike in teams as they frequently move between them. We need to be completely in sync for this work.” She paused before looking at the two Uchiha in front of her. “You should be proud.” 

Itachi looks furiously at the Hokage for keeping this from him but decides not to say anything in case he would be dismissed. Instead, he gets ready as they depart. It must have been Hinata’s day off because she is waiting at home. Izumi was out training her Genin. 

“I have to go on a mission to bring back Otouto.” He tells her. In the months that she had stayed with them, she was a perfect guest. Her hair was long now, her medical-nin powers great and she looked at him with the same kind expression she always had on. 

“Please return home safely.” Itachi nods before laying down a scroll for Izumi. 

Itachi rushes out with a mask on his face to find his team. The group nods before rushing out, each of them has their own assignments. Hideouts were spread across the north and west of the village. Itachi is going to the one farthest North. 

Shisui was separated from him, going to the one in the West. 

The entire trip Itachi felt his heart race uncharacteristically. He was never nervous for missions before this. He was calm and rational. He was trained to be ruthless but exact. The Anbu reached the hideout, exactly according to the information given to them. Itachi watched as the ninja surrounded the area. There was a lot of rushing and then quickly they panicked. 

“Orochimaru is hurt!” Someone shouted, then Kabuto, a defective Konoha ninja came out. He was looking at him with a murderous glare. Itachi recognized that horrid little man from his brother’s Chunin exams. 

“How can you do that to Lord Orochimaru?” He said accusingly at the figure still clouded in the dark. Itachi engages with his Sharingan to see who it was. His breath hitches when the figure comes out. 

“Otouto.” 

They rush immediately. Another Anbu engages with a fight with Kabuto as Itachi quickly takes care of the lower-ranked and less talented Ninja. Sasuke watches before calling out to them. 

“This way.” He shouts. “Aniki.” Sasuke looked almost the same, his clothing was different. Instead of the high collar Uchiha shirts he was only white Kimono on top and loose dark pants. A light purple, thick rope belt hung around his waist. “This way.” Sasuke runs through the maze with ease, they pass countless dead and injured along the way. Probably Sasuke’s handy work. 

“I impaled him on my Kusanagi, but I want to bring the body back to Konoha,” Sasuke says walking through the maze. “Are you ordered to kill everyone here?” Sasuke asks, rushing through the halls. There was no time for pleasantries. 

“Yes.” Itachi confirms. “Except you.”

“Then I need you to convince the others to allow a few others to live.” Sasuke says. “The body is in his room.” The door was destroyed and indeed, Itachi can see the body of Orochimaru, only held up by the sword. There was no time for pleasantries. 

Sasuke reaches for the sword and without a care of glance rips it through the rest of his body. Itachi is shocked to see Sasuke’s ruthlessness. 

As the other Anbu follows in, Sasuke begins to move again. “There is someone I need to bring with me alive.” 

“This goes against our mission.” 

“If you want to try and kill him you can.” Sasuke says bluntly. “But it is better if he comes with me alive.” 

Sasuke opens the door and Itachi has to dodge the orange haired man who comes out with fury. Sasuke dodges expertly before looking as the Anbu take their positions. “So, what is it going to be?” 

“Enough.” Itachi dodged the man’s attack. “Sedate him and he can come with us.”

Sasuke launches himself at the man with practiced ease and his Sharingan flashes easily. The man slumps down before shaking himself off. 

“No.” The man whispers. “No! No!” He starts to shriek and runs towards the cell that Sasuke had unlocked. Sasuke immediately grabs him. The man's panicked, frightened state was so different from the bloodlust that rolled off of him before. 

“Jugo, stop.” Sasuke says firmly. “You’re coming with me from now on.” Sasuke impressively takes the man who’s built twice as thick as Sasuke to follow him. There seems to be an understanding between the two becomes the thick man nodded. 

“We can go now.” Sasuke confirms. Another Anbu is holding the dead body of Orochimaru. Sasuke doesn’t spare him a glance. 

Itachi watches Sasuke and Jugo from the corner of his eye each time. It is clear that Sasuke has improved his technique. For him to defeat Orochimaru, in his own house takes skills and planning. He’s not the little brother who had left. 

The other Anbu, Sasuke and Jugo continue down the path to get to Konoha. Everytime they stopped Itachi expected Sasuke to come to him, but instead he was eerily quiet, only talking to Jugo in hushed tones. 

“Naruto went off with another Sanin.” Itachi informs him as more ninjas show up at the Hokage’s office where Sasuke waits. Unable to leave yet as they are unsure what to do with Jugo. “Sakura is learning under Tsunade and Hinata works at the hospital as a lead doctor now.” 

“Izumi? Mother and Father?” Sasuke asks stiffly. He’s looking out the windows. 

“Izumi’s Genin team graduated a couple months ago. They still go on missions together though. Father and Mother will be happy to see you.” 

Sasuke stays quiet, his face shows nothing. He is not the otouto that Itachi could read easily. It makes him a little nervous. “Sasuke what were you doing with Orochimaru?” 

“He cannot answer that I’m afraid.” Tsunade says. “Be proud your brother has helped end a conflict that plagued us.” 

“And about Jugo?”

“I don’t understand why you spared him, but he will stay under lock and key until we can figure out what is going on, but you can go home after going to the hospital. Sakura-chan will be happy to see you.” 

“I didn’t bring Jugo here to be a criminal.” Sasuke said with a sour expression. “I brought him here to be helped. I’m not going to the hospital.” 

“You will and I understand but these things take time.” Tsunade answers, her voice leaves no room for arguments. 

“Come home.” Itachi leads Sasuke to his new house. “Hinata has been safe here. You can go to her after.” 

“I knew she would be.” Sasuke answers fondly. 

Itachi leads his brother to the hospital. He didn’t look hurt or tired. He kept up just fine on the way home and their pace was very quick. “The curse mark isn’t sealed.” Itachi says to him. Sasuke just touches it lightly. 

“I have it under control.” 

“You can only use it when you have hatred.” 

“Sometimes hatred is a good thing.” Sasuke says dully. He walks in and Sakura-chan was waiting for him. Sasuke wonders how she took his absence with mild curiosity. From the wetness in her eyes, not well probably. Sasuke wasn't ready for such an emotionally draining day. 

“Sasuke-kun.” She looked so relieved to see him. She hugged him tightly and Itachi looked away. 

“Sakura-chan.” Sasuke tenses and Sakura lets him go. 

“I’m sorry, I missed you so much.” She tells him before blushing a little, not out of love for her but embarrassment that she didn’t stay professional. 

“It’s okay.” Sasuke offered her lamely. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Sakura takes him into one of the rooms and Itachi feels the sudden urge to come into the room with him like he was a child again. Instead, he waits out there. He thought it would be a very short check-up especially when Sasuke said he was fine earlier, but Itachi saw the sun begin to set. He was beginning to get nervous. Was Sasuke hiding his pain earlier? Did Itachi push the team too much? 

Sakura brought him out of the room and Sasuke looked annoyed. 

“Did everything go well?” Itachi asks trying not to be overbearing or rude. 

“We need to stop by the pharmacy,” Sasuke tells him and Itachi follows him. He doesn’t want to pry, maybe Sasuke isn’t ready to talk. 

Sasuke murmurs a few things and picks up some pills. He stuffs them away. 

“Ready.” Sasuke says. They walk silently side by side. 

Itachi watches Hinata's face light up when she sees him. “Sasuke-kun.” She whispers in delight. She throws her arms over him to give him a squeeze. Sasuke gently pats her back before letting her go. It was a mild reaction. She didn't look like she was going to cry. Instead, if anything she looked confident and pleased to see him. 

He looks at her fondly before his face goes back to blank. “Can we stay here tonight? Tomorrow we will move back into our apartment.” Hinata asks him. 

“You kept it?” Izumi comes out and asks. 

Hinata nods. “I knew you’d be home.” She looks at Sasuke. “I didn’t want to make any changes.”

“You should visit Father and Mother soon.” Itachi mentions putting his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. The flinch was noticeable but only to Itachi who let go. “When you’re ready.” Sasuke nods before taking Hinata’s arm so she can lead them to the room. 

“Is he okay?” Izumi asks once they hear the bedroom door slide close. 

Itachi shakes his head. “I don’t know what happened while he was there.” 

Hinata gently picks up a tired Shiro who was resting in her room. She smiles. “He has been great company, do you want to hold him?” She asks softly but Sasuke begins to lie down. Hinata doesn't want to rush him or push. However, how that they're alone she feels like she can be excited around him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just excited -” Hinata stammers when Sasuke doesn’t answer her. 

“Don’t apologize.” He reaches out to pet him. “I’m just happy to be home.” His voice sounded a little lighter but he seemed far away. She looks at him as he rests. His hair had grown out. He also grew a little more, but he looked the same. He felt different to her though.

“We can talk in the morning.” Hinata suggests softly before crawling under the covers. When she reaches for his hand under the cover he becomes tense. But she still rests her head on his shoulder. 

“Is this okay?” She asks and she can feel his heartbeat anxiously. 

“I am unused to being so comfortable.” He lies. Hinata must have sensed it because she doesn’t push closer. Only starts to breathe deeply. 

He tries his best to match it but he knows that this will be a sleepless night. Sasuke knew that he had to become stronger, but what Orochimaru did to him, his body and mind. He hopes that he can recover here. 

* * *

Moving back to their small apartment was a good thing. Sasuke felt like he was constantly being watched at Itachi's home. Izumi also seemed to be more shy than usual. She never used to mince words around her, never felt the need to be quiet, but now she didn't want to bother him - rush him or smother him. At the same time, she was always nearby, like she didn't want to leave him. Itachi didn't hind how nervous he was for Sasuke to be home. He kept looking at him, and Sasuke knew that he must be trying to piece everything together, looking for anything that could clue him in on what happened for those many months. Hinata must have sensed he needed to get away from them. She quickly took off some work to get the apartment ready, cleaning it up and making sure everything was still in good condition. 

“Sasuke!” Sasuke was sitting off the balcony of their apartment when he heard Naruto down below. They had moved back only a few days ago. He was still trying to get used to everything again. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto grew impatient and appeared in front of him. “Oi! You never told us you were leaving.” He looked put out. 

“I couldn’t.” Sasuke answered. The same answer he gave his family. It was short and summed up just about everything. Naruto looked at him with suspicions but didn’t comment on it. Instead he smiled at him. 

“Okay you want to spar then?” Naruto said, back to normal. “I’ve learned a lot since you’ve been gone.” He bragged obnoxiously. But it brought a small smile back to his face. 

“Dobe, not now.” Sasuke says with a huff. “Hinata-chan is coming home soon.” 

Naruto looks at Sasuke with a kind expression. “Are things back to normal yet?” 

“Normal?” Sasuke shrugs. “I don’t think we knew what normal was.” He lets Naruto into their apartment and the dog starts to yip at Sasuke. Sasuke just sighs before picking him up. 

“He’s always barking at me.” Sasuke looks at Shiro before putting him back down where he runs into the bedroom. 

“That’s too bad.” Naruto says before looking into their fridge. 

“No manners.” Sasuke tsks at him but lets him open up the leftover anyways. 

“Oi, come on! I didn’t have a good home-cooked meal in so long.” Naruto was off running around all over the place with his new mentor. Although Sasuke doubted the man didn't care for Naruto, Naruto always chose to eat at the worst places anyways. 

“If you stay Hinata-chan will probably cook for you. She’s polite like that.” Sasuke looks at their wedding picture briefly and Naruto smiles. 

“I’m glad you’re still happy with the marriage,” Naruto said. “I was worried once you came back that it would be different.” 

“I did everything for her.” Sasuke promises. Hinata comes home at that moment. She looked tired but had bags of groceries. 

“I would have gone out.” Sasuke says to take them from her. 

“I know.” She said gently. “But I wanted to go myself. Hello Naruto-kun.” She bows to him. “Your hair is different.” 

“I cut it Hinata-chan.” Naruto answers.

“Hm and Sasuke-kun grew his out.” She smiles at them. “Please stay for dinner.” She invites him and Naruto sheepishly rubs the back of his head. 

“Thanks Hinata-chan.” 

Hinata quickly goes to work to cook as Sasuke watches her from the kitchen table. He seems tense and Naruto watches them both curiously. Hinata serves them though before sitting down herself to eat with them. She’s calm and pleasant. Keeping the conversation off of Sasuke and mostly directing it at Naruto and his training.

Sasuke excuses himself after finishing, closing the bedroom door behind him. Naruto watches him sadly. 

“He’s okay.” Hinata promises. “He’s getting better everyday. It was a long undercover mission.” 

“Let me know if I can help.” Naruto offers and Hinata smiled kindly before starting to clean up. 

Hinata goes back to Sasuke and Shiro are staring at each other again and Hinata has to giggle a little. “He missed you, I promise,” Hinata says to him before kissing his cheek. Careful to let Sasuke move if he doesn’t want the affection but he allows it. Even pulling her closer. 

“I really missed you.” He holds her close. “I thought of you all the time.” Hinata hums softly. “But now that I’m here, I can’t stop thinking about what happened there.” He admits to her sadly. Hinata knows that Sasuke has changed from his time there. 

“The memories will take time to fade.” Hinata says. “I know that it is difficult for you, but I waited for two years to have you back. I can wait longer for things to settle.” Hinata had spoken to Sakura-chan and Tsunade-sama, shinobi alway have some trauma attached to them. Hinata knows she must have some from the Neji incident. That was only a brief time, Sasuke will have much more. 

“I’m stronger now.” Sasuke promises her. “I’ll be able to protect you, and anyone who becomes part of our family.” Sasuke whispers the last part. 

Hinata smiles before lying down next to him. Their dog sleeps nearby. “Soon Sasuke-kun.” She promises him. 

Sasuke was called to testify and give intel about his time. His brother Itachi was on the board listening nervously. Sasuke hadn’t been to visit their parents yet. Sasuke had mostly spent his time at the apartment. Not even visiting his family or friends. Once he told them what happened in two years Itachi understands. 

He showed them the experiments that Orochimaru did to him. Although he is calm when explaining it, Itachi wonders what kind of scarring it has left him. 

“The curse seal is mine to use now.” Sasuke looks confident in front of all of them. “I want to talk about Jugo now.” 

Tsunade raises an eyebrow but lets him continue to speak. 

“Jugo’s strength is like nothing I have ever seen. So is his bloodlust. He can’t control which makes him scared and unsure of himself.” Sasuke starts to talk. “If he can learn control and acceptance of his power he can be a great asset to Konoha.” 

Tsunade starts to answer but she is interrupted. “I did not bring him here to be treated like a criminal. He has done nothing against the village.” 

“Let me speak brat.” She shouts and Itachi wishes she would have more manners. “We can’t just take your word for it, we need -” 

“I took your word when you wanted me to accept Orochimaru’s offer and leave my home. I waited for two years for you to uphold your end of the bargain.” Sasuke bites back. 

“This will be considered.” Kakashi says gently. “Sasuke, we know what you have sacrificed for our village. Jugo won’t be there forever.” 

Sasuke looks like he wants to say more but doesn’t. He starts to walk away. The Elders scowling at him. Yet, he doesn’t seem to care anymore. Itachi follows him out looking first for permission from Tsunade who just nods sadly. 

“You have to understand that politics take time.” Itachi says gently as Sasuke sits by the lake they used to as children. That Sasuke would kick his short little legs without care. This Sasuke looks like the weight of the world rests on his shoulders. He’s glaring as his reflection, he is creating ripples to distort it. 

“I know.” Sasuke said he was hunched over like he was tired. Itachi sits down next to him. Although it was public no one was paying them any attention. 

“Are you having nightmares?” Itachi tried to be tactful. If Orochimaru had experimented on his body, forced him to do cruel exercises and work to the bone without any tenderness or love he’d have nightmares too. 

Sasuke looks away. The shame comes off him in waves. 

“Sleeping with Hinata-chan helps.” He admits. “When I hear her breathing and feel the weight of her body I know I’m not there anymore.” 

“But sometimes you forget?”

Sasuke laughs a little unhinged. “I forget that this isn’t a dream. That this is reality. We tested out my Genjutsu so much I would go days confused. The only thing that brought me back was this indescribable pain I’d feel.” Sasuke looks at Itachi. “Aniki I came back stronger physically, but I don’t know the rest anymore.” 

Itachi looks back at him sadly. When things were easier. When Sasuke’s biggest problem was not getting to go out to practice or being disappointed by how busy Itachi was - now Itachi has to help him with this. 

“Focus on what’s real and good now.” Itachi says. “Your parents are alive and here. They want to see you.” Itachi promises him. “Your wife is safe and loves you.” Itachi reminds him. “You’ll get through this.” The two brothers continue to sit there in silence. 

Later when Sasuke returns home he hugs Hinata tightly. Almost like he’s afraid she’ll float away and leave him. 

Hinata watches Sasuke begin training with Naruto and Sakura with Kakashi. She had brought them lunch but they weren’t finished yet. Instead Kakashi was reading a perverted book. Sasuke looked good physically and if Hinata was so bold to say he came back even more handsome. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, just the black ninja pants with a shuriken pouch attached. His hair was getting longer, a little shaggy in his face. Hinata just sighs, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Kakashi. 

Sasuke lunges forward. He pulls out a scroll from what appears to be thin air and summons a snake. Kakashi looks up surprised. 

“This is a friendly spar isn’t it?” Hinata asks standing up. The snake was massive. 

“I thought so.” Kakashi says. 

The snake was huge and wrapped itself protectively around Sasuke. It reminded her of Orochimaru. 

The snake's coils are waiting to be told what to do and Sasuke Sharingan glows with power. Sakura steps back surprised. If Hinata looked closely enough his Sharingan looked different than before. His chakra certainly was swelling, it was like he had an endless supply. 

“Sasuke-kun.” She looks a little confused. “We’re not really fighting.” 

“Then you’ve already lost.” Sasuke says bluntly. “If you aren’t prepared to give it your all then there’s no point to training.” Sakura flinches but it angers Naruto. But before he can start yelling at him… 

“It’s lunchtime,” Kakashi says appearing before them. “Hinata-chan is waiting for us.” Kakashi was so calm even though both of the guys looked murderous. 

Sasuke looks over at her before coming down. The snake hisses “I don’t get summoned I’m just because you’re playing around Sasuke.” But Sasuke just tsks before he poofs away. 

He looks at Hinata with kinder eyes than the others but he stays quiet during lunch. When Hinata begins to pack up he only nods and gives a soft smile in her way before stretching out again. 

“When do you think I’ll be back on missions?” Sasuke looks at Kakashi with stern eyes. 

“You aren’t going back to the Konoha Police Force?” Kakashi asks. 

“The curse seal is under my control now, there is nothing holding me back.” Sasuke says stiffly. 

“Sasuke-kun maybe going back will be helpful to restart a normal routine,” Sakura advises. “I know that your time with Orochimaru was really difficult and made me a more formidable shinobi, but you can relax and enjoy your time back a little longer.” 

Sasuke listens quietly but then he grits his teeth and saunters off before anyone else can say another word. He didn’t do this to enjoy his time. People don’t hone their skills to do nothing. He wants revenge on those who took Neji away from his wife. Whoever made her made that impossible decision to kill their unborn child, they have to suffer. 

He arrives at the Jonin Shinobi Station and he can tell people are staring at him. Ibuki is there and nods stiffly before rising from his seat. 

“I have some good news for you boy.” Ibuki says gruffly. “Your friend, Juga is being released tomorrow. He’s going home to you right?” 

Sasuke nods stiffly before entering the small station. He sees his older brother talking to Izumi, she was holding a scroll in her hand looking serious. 

“Otouto.” Itachi says cutting off whatever his wife was saying. “Why are you here?’ 

“I’m looking for a mission.” 

“You’ll have to take care of Jugo.” Itachi says. “He’s being released and -” 

“He can come with me.” Sasuke interrupts boldly. “What do you have assigned?” He asks Izumi who turns to him. 

“A mission for my team. They’ve all made Chunin. Yumiko-chan didn’t even have to awaken her Sharingan.” Izumi may be the only one proud in her clan to have an Uchiha not awaken their birth-right. However Sasuke can’t blame her. 

“You’re going on it?” 

“It’s an envoy mission. Mostly for a show, an heir from a large shipping company wants to show off his power to his new bride’s family. It’s supposed to be nothing.” Izumi says pleasantly but Sasuke can tell she’s hiding something. 

“You will get a mission in time.” Asuma-sensei tells him and Sasuke looks at him blankly. They’ve never interacted before. Shikamaru became a politician within the Shinobi framework. 

He looks around the other Jonin are all staring at him, some with plain curiosity others with pity. Sasuke doesn’t want their pity. He leaves shortly after he wanders around aimlessly, in the two years he was gone things look relatively the same. Or maybe he just didn't care to really look. 

“Sasuke-kun.” It’s Hinata’s voice. She looks at him full of worry. “What are you doing here?” Sasuke blinks as he has come to Neji’s grave. There were flowers on the headstone and he wondered what was going on. He didn't realize he was walking in this direction. He wasn't even thinking. 

“I come after work to make sure things are still nice.” Hinata tells him softly leaning down to rest her hand on the stone. “Naruto-kun, and his old teammates come just as often.” She informs him. She looked sad, but in a calm, accepting way. 

“Do you ever, “ Sasuke looks at her. “Do you ever wish it was me who died?” 

Hinata is shocked. She looks at him with wide eyes and then she closes them. “What a thing to ask.” She shakes her head softly. “Of course not, I’ve missed you. Sometimes more than Neji because I knew you could come back.” She admits to him. 

She stares at him as he grits his teeth. 

“Sasuke-kun, Anata.” She says softly. “You are in pain. Do you want to go back to the hospital? See if they can give you something to rest your mind?” She asks softly as she takes his arm to lead him away. She leads them back home when he doesn’t answer. She sends soft glares to those who stare for too long. 

“They already gave me something. I’m not going to take it.” Sasuke tells her. “I don’t want any drugs.” Hinata nods at him. 

“They’re meant to help, but we can try some tea, something natural.” She promises. 

She sits him down at their small kitchen table. “If you don’t want to talk about that.” She says as she takes out the fish for tonight. “We can talk about Jugo. Tsunade informs me he’ll be staying with us.” 

Sasuke looks at her. “Is that okay?” He asks her, I can find an apartment for him nearby.” 

“It will be for now.” She promises. “We only have one spare room for now. I took off the day tomorrow so I can prepare. You’ll pick him up after lunch.” She starts to fry the fish up. “I don’t know him, but I trust you.” She says before smiling at him from the stove.

Sasuke smiles back sheepishly. Once they finished the meal Hinata put on some weird game show on the TV. It had to do with amazing different words from different alphabets. He leans back on the sofa as she chuckles at the flustered opponents. Shiro sits by her feet. He looks outside to their balcony and sees the safe city lights and wonders if he’ll get used to it again. 

“Should we go to bed?” Hinata asks as she tugs on his arm gently. 

Sasuke nods and Shiro wags his tail to follow them into the bedroom, but Hinata giggles and puts the dog on the other side of the door. Sasuke leans against the wall and smirks. 

* * *

“My wife likes to keep things clean.” Sasuke reminds Jugo for the fifth time in the short week. Sasuke also liked things clean and organized but he thought Jugo might care more to please Hinata. Jugo was unused to company and although he was quiet and relatively good-natured, he was messy. He was used to having Orochimaru’s servants to take care of things or just not having to worry about them. 

Jugo nods before trying to wash the dishes. Sasuke doesn’t mind the company. He sleeps slightly better knowing someone else was there. 

“Sasuke-san.” A knock at the door had both Jugo and Sasuke immediately alert. It’s Rock Lee. 

Sasuke opens the door before letting him inside. “I’ve been meaning to see you.” Sasuke remembers the last time they saw each other at the Funeral. Rock Lee had beaten the murderer’s partner so that no information could have been gained from it. Sasuke doesn’t blame him for it. 

“Come inside.” Shiro wags his tail to greet him. Sasuke never thought their dog was a ninja, but he made a terrible guard dog. 

Rock Lee bows stiffly once Sasuke closes the door. “I’m sorry for how things happened. I recognize now the lengths you will go to keep Hinata safe. This makes you an honorable shinobi.” Lee says Jugo looks uncomfortable at the display but Sasuke just nods. 

“Thank you.” He says stiffly. He knows Hinata would have brewed tea and asked him to stay but he wanted this awkward exchange to be over. 

“But there is something I want to tell you.” Rock Lee looks at him. “While you’ve been gone the Hyuga Clan Elders have been trying to annul your marriage with Hinata-chan.” 

Sasuke looks at him with wide eyes. “You were married a short time to Hinata-chan and then you left.” Rock Lee explains. “Hinata-chan remained loyal but there are rumors that the Hyuga Elders want to challenge you. Especially because there are no children.” 

Sasuke looks down at his hands. He knew that there was a child. It’s possible. 

“I’m telling you this, because your fight isn’t over.” Rock Lee. “I know that Neji-san thought you were a good match for his cousin. So I am telling you this for him.” 

Jugo watches Rock Lee leave and Sasuke slams the door. “Once you think things are back to normal, something else happens,” Sasuke tells Jugo who nods sadly. 

“Life isn’t easy Master.” Sasuke sighs, he wishes that Jugo would stop calling him that but he won’t let go of it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience!

Izumi had always wanted to secretly be a sensei. Uchihas aren’t usually picked for the job. Fugaku said it was because they wanted to keep the Uchiha Clan isolated. Itachi had said it was because Uchihas rarely want the job. Being a teacher takes a set of skills, mostly patience to deal with imperfection and that’s something not many Uchiha's are good at. The vast majority always go to the Konoha Military Police. Izumi did that, and she liked it. Only the strongest ninjas can bring other ninjas to justice. Yet, she wanted something more. Maybe she wanted to be a mentor before she gave up everything to be a parent. 

That all sounds a bit dramatic though. Uchiha parents spend their time training their children, it's not always going soft. 

Izumi nervously looked at Sota, another mission had almost gone wrong. He was lying in the hospital bed looking miserable. His black hair was grown out, it was spiky and in his current state, it was untidy. While Hiroshi and Yumiko had growth spurts, Sota stayed small, but he was usually very strong, not slim and gangly like Itachi once looked like. 

“Sota.” She said softly, “listen to your old sensei.” She pleads. “You need to stop going on missions.” She sits on his bed as he curls up. She has had this battle with him before. Sota could be so stubborn when he wanted to be. He was usually very good, obedient. She never had to worry about him running off to do something dangerous just for the show. He was patient and never jumped at the first chance.

“My eyes are just sore.” He says softly. “I was trying to heal them, I think the -” Excuses. 

Excuses that Izumi has heard again and again. 

“We know what the problem is.” She says gently. The Hokage had decided once he became a Chunin to tell him his fate. That he would eventually die due to the kekkei genkai festering in his eyes. “I want you to enjoy life.” He was only 15. He should have time with his family, spending time with his friends and learning how to do stupid teenager shit. 

“I am.” He says as forcefully as he can while being too tired to get up. 

“You’re making yourself sick. Pushing yourself.” 

“I know that if I stop using my chakra it’ll build,” Sota admits. “I know once that happens the genjutsu, I won’t be able to control it and I’ll die. If I don’t take others with me.” 

“You’ve already increased your lifespan.” Izumi pleads. Sota turns around and huffs. 

“I’m sorry sensei, I’m tired.” Izumi nods stiffly before looking at Hinata who watches from the door. Hinata never mentored anyone but she has seen Sota in here enough times that the boy won’t quit. 

“What can you do for him?” She says her sister in law. “I want him to live.” 

“Izumi-chan.” Hinata says softly before closing the door. “Sota is handling the news well. We can blind him, try to limit the chakra going to his eye, feeding the genjutsu. That will make him safer to others.” Hinata has been on and off the case for Sota. At first they thought her byakugan would be the cure, and although it works as a treatment it's certainly not a cure. 

“But it wouldn’t save him.” Izumi knows that Sota would never do that. It would mean he couldn't be a Shinobi anymore and that might kill him. 

“No overtime it’ll take over.” Hinata sighs. She shows her the file. “The sister is doing better though.” Hinata tries to remind Izumi that Sota won’t be leaving his parents alone. 

  
“Thanks, Hinata-chan.”

Izumi walks away from the hospital with a heavy heart. She knows that the Hokage keeps her informed because she was their old sensei. Since then she worked in the Konoha Military Police as usual, but the last few missions she went on she saw how Sota struggled. Yumiko and Hiroshi did their best but he was becoming collateral. 

Itachi was waiting for her when she walked in. He had changed into more comfortable home clothes and he had a kind smile on his face. 

“Hard day?” He asks. Itachi spent most of his days doing missions, interrogating people who aren’t even supposed to exist. She barely knows what he does. They mostly talk about her work. She always knew that he would be above her clearance level, and it never bothered her. 

“Sota isn’t doing well.” Itachi hums sympathetically. He’s heard all about her former Genin team. Yumiko has decided against joining the Konoha Police Force and was working as a teacher’s aid. A move that surprised everyone as no other Uchiha in history had wanted to teach at the Academy before. Her twin brother had followed into the Konoha Police Force right after receiving the Chunin status. Itachi can’t remember an Uchiha teacher at the academy. It was a move in the right direction. 

Hiroshi works as a Chunin, picking up missions to support his family. He trains with Izumi often and visits Yumiko in the Clan’s district. Itachi suspects that they two are close, but if the Uchiha has any say Yumiko wouldn’t be interested. Itachi was too young to fully understand the implications of a woman marrying outside of the Clan, but since his Mother-in-law still seems to hold a mighty strong grudge he would say it was a terrible affair. Izumi only came back to live in the Uchiha Compound after her Father died. That was only because Izumi had the Sharingan. She had it before Itachi did. 

“Have you thought about what Okaa-san has asked?” Itachi changes the subject, although it’s not one that’s pleasant either. 

Mikoto wants Izumi to start to retire. Itachi wishes she would. For her safety but he knows better than to voice his position. Itachi usually doesn’t bring it up because he knows that it can cause arguments. It almost broke them up. Although that isn't a fear for him now he doesn't want to overburden her with the decision. 

Izumi sends a tired glare but sighs. “I want to talk about this with my mother. But it may be time, we’re 24. It’s been two and a half years. I know everyone is waiting.” She smiles softly. “I’m going to bring it up with your Father and ask for a reduced workload.” 

Itachi smiles his eyes squint forward, a true smile just for her. “I love the idea.” 

Hazuki wasn’t pleased. She wasn’t happy that Itachi and Izumi got married and although she loved the boy dearly. She thought he was a bit selfish. Her daughter was a talented kunoichi but she knew that as someone married to the next Head of their Clan that she’ll be demoted to housewife and mother. 

“Okaa-san, Itachi-kun has asked me about starting a family.” She fibs slightly knowing that Hazuki would have no problem yelling at Mikoto-san which would immediately cause a problem. 

“You’re young and have plenty of time.” Hazuki assures her unnecessarily. “Don’t let him rush you.” 

Izumi smiles sweetly and takes her mother’s hands into hers. “I want to start a family soon. We were thinking that within the year I’ll move to a part-time ninja, only taking missions that stay in the Land of Fire.” 

“You’re too talented for that.” Hazuki frowns deeply. “All of this shouldn’t go to waste.” Hazuki was a talented shinobi. She made her own path and worked hard to provide for Izumi. After Father died they moved back into the Uchiha compound. Hazuki liked to complain about the curfew and the lack of opportunity. 

“It’s not a waste.” Izumi says patiently. 

“Mikoto-san gave up everything to raise Itachi and Sasuke. She was an honorable, formidable kunoichi with talents using ninja tools that only a few can recreate. Then she married Fugaku-sama.” She tsks and tsks. “Women are expected to give up everything.” Hazuki’s sharp eyes look at her with fire. 

“You would gain grandchildren, you’d see the next generation.” Izumi tries to appease her. “Itachi and Sasuke were raised right by Mikoto-san. Good mothers make good shinobis.” 

Izumi doesn’t try to argue more with her mother only accepting that it was probably for the best. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke thought about what Rock Lee said again and again. Jugo was learning to cook with Hinata, he was good company to have around. She babied him and even though Jugo could easily snap her like a twig. “Like this, Onigiri is triangular.” Her soft voice orders as she reshapes his ugly little rice balls. “Although it won’t hurt the taste, they look better this way.” Jugo hums in agreement. 

Out of all the time he spent with Orochimaru the only person who came to have a quiet understanding was Jugo. Jugo didn’t want to be a monster, didn’t want to be a killing machine and came to Orochimaru for help, only to be exploited. It was nice seeing the quiet man take to family life. Even if Sasuke preferred he’d do it somewhere else. Out of all the people he knew, he would prefer Juugo to a lot of them as a roommate. 

“Sasuke-kun, do you want to try?” Hinata asks pleasantly. To Sasuke, she seemed unaffected by everything that has happened for so long. She was still patient, kind, and a bit shy. Sasuke thought maybe she would have changed over time. She looked a little different, but her personality was the same. For that, Sasuke was grateful. 

He walks over and puts some rice in his hand. She was making a tomato blend with salmon. His favorite kind of lunch snack. Hinata remembers all the little details from before. He knows that he could do it perfectly each time but he slows his pace so Jugo can continue to try. 

She packs them up in little boxes and then Jugo goes to sleep in the guest room. He watches her as she walks around the kitchen cleaning up and making sure all the dishes are done. It reminds him of Mikoto, but it would probably remind everyone of their Mother. 

She looks so natural in her role. Sasuke feels like a doll being moved by a child in comparison. He’s unsure of what he’s doing at all times. The only time he feels like he’s in control is when he’s fighting Naruto with everything he has. He follows her into their bedroom and bathroom and they don’t mind taking up each other's space. Even though the sink is rather small she doesn’t mind when he goes to wash his face, splashing her a little or when he clumsily pads around her to leave. 

“Meal prep makes things easier in the morning. I’ll pack some of those with cut fruit and a little omelet for lunch.” She tells him as she gets under the covers. Sasuke takes his homemade lunches to his sparring matches. 

He doesn’t know how to approach her with his problems. Sasuke knows that Hinata must be aware that he can’t sleep. That he’s far quieter than before. That he seems withdrawn. She doesn’t bring it up. She just accommodates him. Hinata doesn't push or fight with him. 

“Rock Lee, he came over yesterday,” Sasuke says. He was stiffly lying on his side facing her. She had to brush her hair and braid it before she’d lie down fully. She hums to show she’s listening. 

“Yes, and?” She asks. “Rock Lee was a friend to Neji-kun, he comes over to make sure I’m not lonely.” Sasuke is relieved that people had looked after her when he was gone. That Itachi had kept her face and that her job kept her occupied. 

“He told me about the Hyuga Clan.” Hinata doesn’t look surprised. Sasuke was pretty good at reading Hinata. They spend so much time together but for once she doesn’t seem to be giving up any information. She doesn’t look uncomfortable or nervous, but she's not confident either. 

“I wanted to talk to you about it later, but don’t worry about that now.” Hinata settles on. The pause was uncomfortable for both of them. It used to be easy, the silence but now it seems suffocating like Sasuke doesn’t know how to fill in space anymore. He doesn't want the silence to become normal for them - because Hinata is hiding things from him to protect him. 

“Hinata, I’ll fight for you.” Sasuke says bluntly and she blushes before lying down. It was odd how important she had become in his life. The fleeting moments of courting and marriage before he left couldn’t possibly be enough for most people. However for Sasuke, her soft gentle presence brought him peace, their marriage brought him purpose and their plans for a family brings him hope. 

“I know you will. But Sasuke-kun, let’s worry in a couple weeks.” 

She falls asleep easily. Sasuke watches her chest rise and fall and how her little nose twitches occasionally. Shiro rests next to her on the rug she bought for him. Jugo is even sleeping in the next room. He just lies there, watching the room trying not to disturb anyone. 

Hinata jolts awake when she feels Sasuke’s chakra spikes up. 

“Anata.” She says quietly rolling over but careful not to grab him. “Anata!” She says more urgently. Sasuke wakes up groggily and looks at her. His eyes had his sharingan spinning but they go black quickly. 

“Are you okay?” She knows a nightmare when she sees on. After she was kidnapped at a young age she sometimes had them growing up. Most shinobi, even if they don’t admit it, have nightmares. Rarely do they cause chakras to swell up. 

When Sasuke doesn’t answer her but only looks back at her she reaches out for him but he flinches before relaxing. 

“Please talk to me.” Sasuke shakes his head at her request though. He looks to be in pain. Hinata gets up from the bed quietly and turns on the light to the bathroom. She knows that the pills were tucked away in the cabinet. 

“Hinata, what are you doing?” Sasuke’s voice is barely above a whisper in the other room. She noticed that the bottle remained full, the seal was still on it. She gets a small glass and fills it up with water. 

“Here.” She holds them out to him on his side of the bed. “Please, you need sleep.” His eyes looked so tired and having the Sharingan while asleep must take up a lot of chakra and strength. 

“I don’t trust that.” Sasuke pushes the bottle away from her but takes the water. He gulps it down quickly. 

“I’m going to sleep.” He promises her but instead of pushing her away he puts the glass and bottle on the nightstand and pulls her in. “I will sleep soon.” He says again. 

“Sasuke… the light.” She says a soft blush graces her cheeks. 

“Leave it on.” Sasuke says shyly, “can you sleep with it on?” He asks her. 

“Of course.” She reassures him before coming on to his side. She snuggles up against him and he slowly begins to relax again. She knows that the chance of him waking up with another nightmare is quite possible. Sooner or later, he’ll have to ask for more help, but this was a start. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Hinata works hard at the hospital. She enjoys her work there and it fits her personality better than just a regular shinobi. Her eyes gave her a unique opportunity to see into the bodies of her patients. She figures that eventually she will be put into a trauma unit. For now, she continues to study along with Sakura with Tsunade overseeing their progress. 

Usually, she wouldn’t be thinking about all the drama of home and her Clan during work hours. However, something continues to bother her. Sasuke doesn’t seem to sleep. Every night she falls asleep before him and every morning he’s already awake. Hinata is a heavy sleeper herself and other than last night Sasuke was very good at hiding his problems. 

“Sakura-chan.” Hinata looks at her coworker with worried eyes. “I don’t think Sasuke-kun is sleeping.” They were sitting at the lunch table. Hinata confesses to Sakura hopefully she will be able to provide some insight. She says it vaguely though, purposefully not trying to be too forceful. 

“He trains with Naruto with Kakashi every day and does a good job.” Sakura says. “If he isn't sleeping he wouldn't be able to keep up.” Sakura tries to reassure her. However, it only makes Hinata worry even more. He shouldn’t be pushing himself so much. His training sessions seem so intense and brutal. 

“He just seems really out of it at home.” Hinata says softly. “He’s always watching.” 

Sasuke spends most days silent. He occasionally talks to Hinata or Jugo, but it’s usually to offer help or remind them or something. Other than that Hinata knows that he likes to jog around the neighborhood. He’s always watching them from the sofa or kitchen table. He seems content, his eyes always sharp but not intrusive. 

“That’s a good thing.” Sakura promises her. “He wants to keep you and the baby safe.” Hinata blushes and pushes her index finger to her lips. 

“Please, Sakura-chan!” Hinata says. 

“I know it’s a secret.” She whispers back at her. “You guys didn’t waste any time.” 

There was no time to waste. Hinata knew this, knew that her Clan was waiting for a child. She knew that the two years that Sasuke left had made a bad impression on them. Hopefully, with a child there would be no more thoughts about an annulment. Plus, Hinata was ready. She never spoke about the child that could have been, preferring to keep that secret locked between her and Sasuke. She tries to pretend that it doesn’t bother her, that she did what was needed. However, this new life in her - it gives her an opportunity she had to give up. 

“We were excited.” Hinata-chan says with a sweet blush. 

“When are you going to tell him?” Sakura asks her. 

“We are having dinner this weekend at his family’s place so hopefully before then. Then we can tell his family.” 

They go their separate ways. Hinata’s Byakugan can easily tell when she’s pregnant and she urges herself not to always look. When he walked home Sasuke was just out of a shower. Jugo was watching more TV waiting for his turn. 

“I’ll ask him to take off his dirty clothes before he gets on the sofa again.” Sasuke murmurs watching Jugo awkwardly stare at the dark spot he left on their beige sofa. Sasuke and Hinata are both neat people. 

“It’s okay.” Hinata says pleasantly. “How was the training?” 

“Good.” Sasuke responds before getting some water from the sink. “I’m talking to Tsunade about letting Jugo join Team Kakashi while Sakura is finishing her training with her.” 

“That’ll be good. When will you start your missions again?” 

“Naruto and I are supposed to start hunting the Akatsuki again. Orochimaru had connections with them and I know a little more about their organization through him.” Sasuke answers. “I don’t know the start date, but soon.” 

“We have something else to consider. While Jugo-san is in the shower.” Hinata sits down with him. “I’m pregnant again.” Hinata watches Sasuke with earnest curious eyes. She doesn’t know if he blames her or himself for what happened years ago. She doesn’t know if this is something that will bring him joy or more stress. 

Sasuke looks conflicted before masking his emotions in the cool, stone-like stare that he has adopted since coming home from Orochimaru. His eye bags were large and although Hinata thinks that he covers them with a little foundation she keeps in the bathroom, he can't hide it from her all the time. 

“Sasuke-kun, tell me what you’re thinking.” Hinata asks him softly. “We have dinner with your parents in two days, should we let them know?” 

“It’s good news.” He settles on saying. “I’m cautiously happy.” He informs her. 

Hinata looks relieved. “Then should we tell them?” 

“Let’s wait a couple of months.” Sasuke says. “I don’t want them to get excited and then for something to happen.” He says vaguely. Hinata understands his concern, she hopes that he trusts her. 

“I understand.” 

___________________________________________________________________________

Nothing happened. Hinata grew more pregnant and celebrated it with both sides of the family. Sasuke continued to hide his sleeping problems from anyone who asked while going on missions to try and locate various hideouts. He refused to take any of the pills. Although he would sometimes wake up Hinata to hold her. He would rest his hand on her belly and just sigh before his body would slump in exhaustion. 

Jugo and Sasuke were both on a mission to find a hidden village. Hinata spent most of her time now with Izumi who was starting to close down. “How do you do it?” Izumi asked. “You have a job and you’re almost 8 months pregnant.” 

Hinata just smiles. “I’m just looking forward to every day I suppose.” 

“Twin sons.” Izumi says with a smile. Hinata found out and immediately told everyone. People were excited. Sasuke saw it as God giving them back the child they had to give back before. The information caught him off guard and he smiled at her. 

When Sasuke returns from missions Hinata fills his days with endless food and talking about the babies. She knows he has trouble sleeping. His nightmares linger in the back of his mind, but he doesn’t trouble her with that. However he never takes out his tiredness or fear on her. She knows he takes it out on Naruto, Jugo and even Sakura at times. He doesn’t mean it but his time with Orochimaru makes him tense and angry. Especially when their missions come up empty or with very little information. 

They don’t know how the Akatsuki will strike again, only that since Sasuke’s been back they haven’t moved on to Konoha’s terrority. It means they have to wait to go past the borders for information and recon and other villages are very wary about letting Sasuke in. So when they do get permission, they can’t waste time and rush over when needed. 

Hinata instead sits back waiting for them to return, the missions often take a couple of weeks at a time. Sasuke shows up just as the crow he sent earlier told her. Jugo was going to stay in this apartment with Naruto. 

It was a decision they had to make with Naruto and Tsunade present. While Jugo was proving to be a loyal and level-headed individual - Tsunade had wanted him to be with someone. However it made sense that the new family wouldn’t want Jugo around. So they decided he would move out. At first, they thought about Kakashi, but it simply didn’t work out. 

Sasuke and Hinata were moving back into the Uchiha Compound into a traditional Japanese house. Things were packed away and ninja will be coming to help them move things. Little Genins on their first or second D mission. 

“I remember when we would spend our days with these missions.” Hinata tells Sasuke as he watches the Genin like a hawk. He looks as they pick up his scrolls and books and he tenses. 

“They’re to help.” Hinata whispers a reminder. She puts his hand on her large belly. 

“Let’s go on ahead.” Itachi and Izumi are helping organize their things back at the house. Sasuke doesn’t seem to think watching them would make him settle. Besides, if they broke anything he would just refuse to pay them. 

Furnishing a house was different from his apartment. Sasuke’s apartment had only been really outfitted with what he thought was needed. Even when Hinata moved in they didn’t really make it all that homey. It was still clean, organized and everything has its place. A house would be different. They would need to make it accommodating to their children. 

Their new house was a pretty traditional house. The floors were tatami mats and open, only sliding doors to separate the rooms. There were floor to wall closets that had their bedding and foldable low tables. The kitchen was modern though, along with the living room next to it. Sasuke bought a tv and they kept their sofa from before. There were bookcases and potted plants. Then there was a small Japanese garden. 

Upstairs had three rooms and two bathrooms. They each had soft bedding pushed in the corner but also their room had a bed and a desk. 

“It’s nice.” Hinata waddles around. There was a chest laying in one of the rooms that was meant for the baby. Sasuke looks around nervously. He sees a lot of flaws to the house no one else would notice. The lack of security. How easy it would be for people to see through the paper-thin walls. 

But he doesn’t bother her about that. 

As Hinata rests, Sasuke does the dishes. He knows that it’s something that he was teased about by Naruto who found out after Jugo let it slip during a mission. Sasuke doesn’t mind though. He never did them as a child, he had a mother for that. But now he didn’t have anything else to fill his mind. 

“I’ve thought about the names,” Hinata tells him. She had scrolls upon scrolls looking through the Hyuga family tree. She was taking this naming thing very seriously while Sasuke only had a few names he didn’t want. He would be flexible otherwise. Although he knew that in the Uchiha tradition the man picks the names out in hopes they would become great Shinobi. He knows that Hinata and Hanabi were both named by their Mother. 

“Any name you pick will be good.” He reassures her. 

“What do you think of Kazuya?” She asks him. Shiro was resting by her feet. The dog rarely left her side when she was home. Sasuke thought the little one could sense the new babies. 

“I like it.” Sasuke’s typical response. “Is that in the Hyuga family tree?’ 

“It was a Branch Member’s name, in our great-grandfather’s generation. I don’t have memories of him, but to be mentioned as a Branch member usually means he did something great to protect the Clan.” Just as Neji’s name was being written into the family history. 

Sasuke had mentioned if Neji’s name would be appropriate to Hanabi one day but she said it’s best not to mention it unless Hinata asks first. 

“Hiroto. That’s a good name too.” Hinata told him. 

“Kazuya and Hiroto.” He says softly, but knows she might change her mind in the next few days, but he liked the sound of that. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It wasn’t ideal, but Sasuke wasn’t there for the birth of his two children. Kakashi had found his replacement while he was going to stay at home to be with Hinata, but apparently things fell through last minute. Instead he was off on a covert mission trying to use his Sharingan with Shisui to persuade a spoiled, but rather deadly nephew of the Daimyo to give up his plans to take over the family. 

Sasuke hates this mission. It takes a lot of effort. Shisui and Sasuke had to keep their genjutsu to mask their real faces on, while pretending to be two hired thugs. They knew if things went south they would end up poisoning the man and fleeing. Itachi was on the mission as well, but working another angle. They almost never see each other. 

So, he missed the birth of Kazuya and Hiroto by a few days. 

Sasuke felt awful. He knew that the birth was soon. He was all prepared for it to. Before he left his house he made sure to have a to-go bag ready. He cleaned the house, reaching the spots she couldn’t anymore. However, the mission was important too. When she told him it was okay and reassured him that he’d make it back in time he was fine. 

Instead, he was given a small scroll once he finished his mission. His heart dropped when he read it. He hadn’t wanted to be late for his own children’s birth. Instead he rushes back. Hoping that Hinata won’t kill him for it. Her patience must have some bounds right? 

Sasuke shows up just as Kazuya was being transferred into Hinata’s awaiting arms. It would be the first time Hinata would hold him. There were difficulties with the first twin, so for the first few days they had him in the NICU. 

“Who is this one?” Sasuke asks awkwardly. He had rushed from his mission to return home. He felt unsure going into his wife’s room where Hanabi, Sakura and Izumi had set up in his place. He was still in his Shinobi clothing and he felt stiff. 

“Kazuya, your firstborn,” Hinata informs him. Sasuke looks at him with an unreadable expression and for the moment Hinata thinks he’s disappointed. She was in the hospital, her hair wasn’t braided down her back and she looked a little tired. 

Instead he touches the baby gently and smiles. “Kazuya, welcome.” Both of his son’s eyes were black. They looked like Hinata though in other respects. 

Sakura comes over with Hiroto, the younger. “Do you want to hold him?” Sakura asks and Sasuke takes him gently. She then leaves the family of four alone. Hinata notices how Sasuke relaxes once he holds on to Hiroto firmly, but gently. He sits down on the bed so the two brothers would be close to one another. 

“How was the birth?” Sasuke asks, taking the seat from where Sakura was sitting. “Did everything go okay?” 

“A few complications with this one.” Hinata looks down at Kazuya, “but besides that it was just a simple birth.” 

“When can you go home?” 

“I don’t know.” Hinata answers honestly. “Kazuya doesn’t seem to have a lot of strength in him. Hopefully soon.” 

She watches as Sasuke spends the next few minutes just looking at their little faces. They were a young family, having children much earlier than their teammates. Many of their teammates arrive, happy to see the parents together. They seemed relieved to see the couple together. They had known that Hinata went into labor without Sasuke and although she probably wouldn’t hold it against him, they still had wanted to make it up. They visited her frequently, even when Sakura said she needed rest. 

“We brought some food,” Tenten said with Rock Lee. “They’re so cute Hinata-chan.” Tenten gushes at them cutely. 

Everyone who came was supportive and kind. Sasuke felt, for a time at ease. Even though most new parents might be overwhelmed with the new responsibilities that would come, Sasuke finds the newness of it all to be comforting. It was an entirely new chapter of his life. Something to focus on instead of the past. 

The next few days Sasuke arrived at the hospital with fresh meals for Hinata. The nurses cooed at how he treated her. Hinata had been unaware that as Sasuke was watching her prepare meals he had used the Sharingan to replicate them perfectly. 

“A doting husband, who knew?” An older nurse said as she came to check on Kazuya to another co-worker. 

It bothered Sasuke to some extent that a man couldn’t be seen as strong and doting at the same time. However, considering the strict, but silent, rules of the house he wasn’t too surprised by it. When he asked for time off from the recon missions the Hokage had asked him why. He knew that he was still a baby when Fugaku had left him in the care of his Mother and Brother. Sasuke didn’t want to be like that though. 

“Who knew teme?” Naruto said as they were talking to Sasuke’s home. Naruto had offered to help Sasuke clean up. Although Naruto thought the house was already clean, he at least compared his apartment. 

“Knew what?” Sasuke said as he swept up. 

“That you would be so good to Hinata-chan.” 

“If you were with Sakura, wouldn’t you be good to her?” Sasuke asks. 

Naruto laughs sheepishly. “If she ever gave me the chance I would.” Sasuke sighs a little. The dobe was in love with Sakura but Sakura was focusing on her work apparently. He didn't mean to ask to be cruel. Maybe it was just a small push that he needed. 

“She will.” Sasuke assures him. 

Naruto and Sasuke look at the nursery. There were pictures of them on the windowsill, the one from their engagement and wedding, plus some of their teams as well. The two cribs were close to one another and each had a name tag on it. Although Sasuke doubts they’ll forget who is who. Sasuke used to sleep with his parents when he was younger but when he mentioned that to Hinata she just fondly shook her head. 

“They’re bringing them home tomorrow.” Sasuke tells Naruto. 

“Hinata-chan will be excited to have them here.” Naruto said, “everyone will want to see them.” 

“Not too many visitors at once. I want her to relax too.” 

“Ah, it’s good to have visitors though. Hinata likes her friends.” Naruto said with a smile. “She’s not as shy as you are.” Naruto was far too extroverted for Sasuke sometimes. He likes Hinata’s gentle personality. Sasuke doesn’t know if he could deal with someone like them all the time. 

When Hinata arrives the next day she’s happy to see the house tidy and clean. Sasuke watches her and her sister interact, Hanabi holding Hiroto gently in her arms. The young girl, Chunin now, was already an aunt. 

“Hm.” Sasuke says as Hanabi starts to move things around. Sasuke thought he did a fine job of going through the baby’s new stuff. 

The sisters chat and then Hanabi smiles looking at Sasuke. “Otou-san wants to have some branch members here to help you.” Sasuke frowns. 

“We can handle it ourselves,” Sasuke says. Hanabi just rolls her eyes at him. Which only makes Sasuke more annoyed. Hanabi has that way around about her. Sasuke briefly wonders if that's how he was with Itachi growing up. 

“Children are a lot of work. It’ll be nice to have extra help.” Hanabi says, “Besides you still have a job to do.” She lectures him as if she knew how to raise a child. 

“I’m going to stay home.” Sasuke said suddenly. “My replacement will take over. I’ll be looking over paperwork and things that we have collected on missions.” The Akatsuki hadn’t been appearing in the Land of Fire lately, there are still whispers of their activity. However most lands are wary of Sasuke going in, that maybe not having him around will be a good thing. 

Hanabi looks at him skeptically. “Why would you do that?” Sometimes Hanabi annoyed Sasuke, but she was the adored younger sister of Hinata so he tried to be nice with her. Even if she didn’t extend the same courtesy to him. 

“I don’t want to be an absent Father.” He says honestly. “I want to stay and help raise them.” 

Hanabi hums a little. “Our Father was never absent.” She looks towards her sister. “At times it would have been nice for him to leave us alone. But as heirs, that was impossible.” 

Sasuke thought to the times he wanted his Father’s attention, and the few times it was given to him. He didn’t know how Hinata was raised, but he does know he wants to be a more active Father than his own. 

“I want Sasuke-kun to help as much as he wants.” Hinata says to her sister. “Parents are partners now, in this day and age. We don’t need the extra help. Tell Otou-san that it’s okay.” 

Sasuke would be eating those words the next few days. He got to say goodbye and meet his replacement, a man named Sai. He reminded Sasuke oddly a lot of himself. A little weird. Pale skin, dark eyes and dark hair. The only difference was that Sasuke showed emotion, not always pleasant emotions but at least they were genuine. He couldn’t quite place it, but Sai was very different. 

He doesn’t have time to think too deeply about how Sai will fit in with Naruto, Jugo or Sakura now that she’s going on missions with them again. He hopes that he doesn’t rub them the wrong way but that’s Kakashi’s problem. 

Instead he has other problems. Sasuke, even if he could get into a deep sleep wouldn’t be able to enjoy it. Someone is always crying. Once one of them cries (usually Kazuya) and then the other cries in support. Sasuke lies there with Hinata and just dies a little inside. The only good thing is he can’t stay asleep long enough to have nightmares. 

“Is it my turn?” Hinata says trying to get up for the second time tonight. 

“No, no.” Sasuke says, “I’ll go get them.” Sasuke has never been more tired in his life before. He walked down the hallway to the twins' rooms and looked at them fondly. Already there were toys from well-meaning aunties and uncles. For now they mostly sleep and cry. Kazuya was screaming his little head off while Hiroto, awake, looked more shocked than anything. 

Carefully he picks up Kazuya to bring to Hinata so he can feed and then he goes back for Hiroto. 

“We should leave them here.” Sasuke says as he gets back to bed. Hinata looks at him with a surprised face. 

“We really shouldn’t, they’ll get used to it.” Sasuke doesn’t know why Hinata isn’t too fond of the idea. Sasuke knows that Itachi slept with his parents when he was a baby and he did as well. It’s common. 

Sasuke shrugs. “It would save us time.” Sasuke yawns deeply, the first time Hinata has seen him so tired and she just smiles gently. 

“Maybe you’re right.” She says pleasantly before yawning and trying to get comfortable. Sasuke doesn’t mind. He has spent many nights with his parents and brother growing up and he didn’t have a problem changing that over time. 

They spend their days holding their kids in special slings as Hinata slowly goes out to venture or Sasuke goes to meetings with the Hokage. When his teammates return home they meet at his home. 

Each of their faces shows surprise when Sasuke opens the door with Hiroto in a sling. Sasuke decides to ignore it. 

“Sasuke-san, I wouldn’t have taken you to be so affectionate.” Kakashi-sensei teased. In their world most parenting is done by the Mother and this is even more true among the Shinobi families. 

Sasuke ignores his old sensei. A little annoyed that Hinata shows up with tea and traditional Japanese desserts.  _ Now they’ll never leave.  _ Sasuke thinks bitterly to himself. He watches Naruto and Jugo quickly devour the food. While Kakashi of course doesn’t remove his mask to eat anything.

“You are so beautiful Hinata-chan.” Sai says and Sasuke has to turn to him. Naruto and Jugo both look at him with surprise. 

Hinata looks at Sai and blushes deeply. “Oh, um.” She trails off before patting his apron. Kazuya was asleep on a mat nearby. Shiro was sitting with him. 

“That’s inappropriate Sai.” Kakashi says before turning to Hinata, “he doesn’t mean anything. He’s just a little awkward.” Hinata nods and walks back to retreat into the Kitchen. 

Sasuke stares at Sai in shock. He feels like he should kick out the annoying bastard but there was work to be done. 

“Another hideout is here.” Jugo begins to softly try to get everyone's attention focused on something else. 

“I am sorry Sasuke-kun.” Sai says sweetly, his head tilted a little. “I read that after childbirth women might feel ugly. I want to reassure your wife she was anything but.” Sasuke, if he was a lesser man would have dropped his jaw. Instead he just grits out a nod before turning back to Jugo. Ready to get this over with as soon as possible. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Later that year the Uchiha Clan celebrated another birth. Izumi and Itachi had their first child, a daughter that they named Michiko. Once her twin sons turned one and started to say Papa and Mama, Sasuke knew they wouldn’t forget him. He decided to go back on missions, leaving Hinata alone for lengths of time. Itachi stayed with the interrogation unit, rarely leaving Konoha, but still always busy. 

Fugaku enjoyed being a Grandfather, just as Hiashi was excited, but they were both looking to see what will come next. Everyone always wants their Clan’s children to be strong. They want them to grow up as formidable shinobi. For this reason, Hinata tries to shield them away from the stress. She knew from her own Father the lengths that could be taken to make an heir and how cutthroat it could all be. While Sasuke was never an heir, he still felt the shame of never being enough, constantly pushing himself harder and harder to prove himself. Hinata wishes he wouldn’t put himself under more stress. Fugaku is silent and quiet like Itachi and Sasuke, but he still has big dreams. 

The Hyuga Clan also awaited to see if the children would have anything special inside of them. Something that Sasuke and Hinata both tried to keep prying eyes from. Like most babies when they turned one, they started playing with their toys and finding things they shouldn’t. Hiroto was lifting himself up on the furniture and while Kazuya preferred to watch from afar, Hinata didn’t seem worried about their progress. 

It was their 18-month check-up that things began to change. 

“You mean Kazuya could become blind?” Hinata asks. Kazuya looked up at her sensing his Mama’s unease but didn’t make much of a fuss. He was a quiet baby, preferring to be held and waiting on various pillows. At 18 months he only says a couple words at the time and most of them are just Mama and Papa. 

Hinata and Sasuke both noticed that Kazuya didn’t reach out for things or people until they were right in front of him. Sasuke just thought he had been a lazy baby. 

“Blindness would be rare.” Tsunade tries to reassure the young couple. “There isn’t enough chakra for him to activate the Byakugan or awaken the Sharingan, doing either of those two things could make him blind.” She explains to them. “He could still be a wonderful shinobi.” 

“That’s out of the question,” Sasuke says stiffly. Kazuya tries to turn in his Mama’s arms to look at Papa who was keeping a hold of the wiggling Hiroto. “Blind people aren’t Shinobi.” Sota had to retire completely. He was trying to live out his days until Tsuande or Sakura could find a cure for his own problems. 

“This is the family’s decision of course.” Tsunade says gently. “We should fit him with glasses to help him in daily life.” 

While Sasuke was looking through the pamphlets for all sorts of glasses for babies and such, Hinata couldn’t seem to focus on the task at hand. She felt awful. Both Clans would be horribly disappointed she thinks to herself and she’ll be the one to blame. Mothers are always blamed. 

When they talked home Sasuke took Hinata’s hand into hers. “It’s okay,” he says . “We got through worse, he might not even want to become a ninja.” 

Sasuke notices that Kazuya and Hiroto are two very different children. Sasuke notices how differently they react to everything. Kazuya was so quiet, and although he doesn’t have the stern face that Itachi did in pictures he wasn’t bubbly either. Hiroto was bubbly and reminded Sasuke of himself before he began training. 

Hinata needed some air. She didn’t say anything, of course but Sasuke thought it would be good for her to leave for a bit. Hiroto didn’t seem to understand why his Mama was going to leave and cried for what seemed like forever until Kazuya, tired of hearing his brother’s wails started to wail only louder and more annoyingly. 

Sasuke isn’t usually alone with the twins. Hinata brings them everywhere with her. He was so exhausted. 

“Kazuya.” Sasuke looked down at his son. “You are the oldest, you need to be a good example.” He tries to reason with him. Kazuya continues to just wail loudly. Hiroto though waddles on over to sit with Kazuya, not wanting to be left out. Sasuke holds up one of the many stuffed animals that the twins have and waves it around. Hiroto tries to take hold of it but Kazuya doesn’t. 

Sasuke feels his heart drop. He lets Hiroto take it and watches him bite the ear off the animal. Shiro stirs a little to sit near Kazuya. But that goes unnoticed as well. He knows that he should tell his parents about what they know but he doesn’t have the heart. 

Weakness isn’t something that is taken lightly in the Shinobi world. Although hailed as a genius among his peers, his own Father didn’t take much notice.Sasuke reaches out for Kazuya who seemed surprised to be lifted. Sasuke holds him close on the floor. His small body is warm and smells of the lavender baby shampoo that Hinata insists on. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Izumi watches as Itachi picks up Michiko after another mission. He was a doting Father, clearly adoring his daughter in any way. Itachi had told Izumi that he wanted a daughter before a son. “A daughter will be easier to raise.” He told her. Although Izumi doubts that at times. Itachi must have been the easiest child to raise. 

Michiko looked far more like Itachi than anyone would have thought, she was a happy child though. She would be an heiress to the Uchiha Clan if they don’t have a son. Something she wonders her in-laws will be thinking about. The Hyuga Clan didn’t seem all that worked up by having Hanabi as their new Heiress, but Hiashi’s wife died giving birth to her. 

“I should take her to visit my former team. Yumiko has said that Sota has been asking how she is.” Izumi says pleasantly before serving her husband his dinner. He holds her close as she begins to eat. He hums softly. 

“That sounds fun.” Itachi says. “Shisui and I are going to go training tonight. I want to keep myself sharp.” 

“Of course. Should I wait for you?” 

“No, no need. I’ll be home late.” Itachi says thoughtfully. 

The life she always wanted with him was coming true, but still, problems keep arising. Sota’s eyes aren’t getting any better and he’s been in pain. Yumiko had awakened her Sharingan in a mission that left several of her teammates crippled for life. Although Yumiko was proud of her two tomoe Sharingan, it always seemed bittersweet. 

Then there were problems with the Akatsuki. When Naruto had gone out to train with Jiraiya and was attacked by two infamous ninjas, Itachi knew that Konoha would need all of its Shinobi in peak condition. Even Izumi was beginning to train more, not willing to forget what she had learned. 

Training with Shisui was a rare treat. Shisui was still unmarried, too busy with missions, and keeping his family sane as it is. He watches as Itachi practices shuriken throwing with tired eyes. Itachi looks at him with a little concern. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one who’s tired?” Itachi asks leaping to meet him high in the trees. 

“I wish that the people like Akatsuki would leave us alone.” Shisui was one of the Anbu who was tasked with hunting them back. “Them plus the Sound Ninja still causing problems for us, it’s going to be a long year.” 

“Peace will come soon.” 

“I’ll be moving into the counter-terrorism unit,” Shisui informs him. “You’ll be offered a place as well.” 

“I’ll take it.” Itachi answers honestly. As the Sound Ninja keep coming, their new jutsu and experiments from Orochimaru are becoming a hassle. Even though Orochimaru was killed, according to Sasuke, there is still doubt in Itachi’s mind that he’s really over. 

____________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7 - Team 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like a little side chapter. It's still important!

Chapter 7 - Side Chapter - Team 4 

Yumiko watched as the young children in her care ran home. She remembers her time at the academy fondly, but also it had a sense of urgency. So many Uchiha children finish early. Her brother and she thought it would be the same for them. However, they simply were not prodigies. They were quite gifted though and she ranked second, after her brother. Some of their parents pick them up, but each time fewer and fewer come. Yumiko knows that most of her children come prepared for independence. Yet it doesn’t stop her from making sure they all go home safely. 

Hiroshi and Sota were waiting for her. They were friends now, close, and always working hard. Sota had agreed recently to try some experimental Jutsu, the Fifth was going to try and perfect it, but till then Sota was legally blind. He could see the difference between a lighted room and a darkened room, but it was still sad. It was strange seeing him with the white, red-tipped cane. 

“How was another day as a sensei?” Hiroshi asks. He was in civilian clothes, clearly trying to enjoy the day off. 

“It was good. They have the weekend off so I’m going to try and not worry about them until Monday morning.” She replies. 

“Did you pack?” Sota asks. He can’t see the bag next to her feet. Hiroshi and Yumiko try to hide the feelings of pity that bubble up. 

“She’s always prepared,” Hiroshi says with a small chuckle. “Don’t worry about her. We’re ready!” 

They set off. Yumiko remembers all the times that they used to go on missions together with Izumi-sensei. They have thought about asking her to come with them, but now that she has a baby they thought she’d rather stay home. 

“Yumiko, “Hiroshi breaks the silence, as usual. “How’s your brother?” 

Among the Uchiha Clan, there are many sets of twins, at least compared to other Clans. She’s not sure why that is. Her twin brother Yuuki spends most of his days as a bottom bitch for the Konoha Police Force. While she was just a Teacher’s Aid for now. Not old enough, or with enough experience to have a class of her own. But she enjoys watching the others and helping out when she can. Everyone starts somewhere. Even Itachi-sama had to do this time as a Genin. 

“Otouto is fine,” Yumiko says. “He enjoys his work at the Konoha Police Station.” 

Hiroshi hums a little. “Do you think they’d take someone out of the Uchiha Clan?” 

Yumiko and Sota both look in his direction and pause. “Well.” Yumiko isn’t sure. She knows they had an Inuzuka on the team and a few others who didn’t come from any notable clans. But they had proved themselves in the Shinobi Wars or came with high recommendations from the Hokage. “I think you could apply.” 

Hiroshi hears her pause and falters a little. “I like being a Chunin, don’t worry about it. Maybe I’ll come back to it after I become an Anbu and they’re begging me to join.” 

“Anbu aren’t involved with the Konoha Police Force or the Konoha Military Force for a reason.” Sota sighs. “You know that the Anbu and Konoha’s Force are separate and they don’t interfere with each other. If anything you should rise to the rank of Jonin.”

  
“Oi! Now you speak?” Hiroshi says light-heartedly but Sota scowls anyways. “They’ll make an exception for me.” 

Yumiko rolls her eyes but then feels guilty, Sota won’t be able to see that. But he smirks. 

“I doubt that Yumiko-chan believes that. Now come on. I want to get there before we have to turn back.” 

Yumiko doesn’t swell on it too much but she can’t help but feel bad for Sota. He was once a capable Shinobi. They went on missions together and he would train so hard. He had saved her life before. Now they were on the way to the hot springs because he was so bored at home. 

They finally make it to the border where the Land of Steam is. They’re still in the Land of Fire but the best hot springs are across. They won’t be making the trip but it’ll be nice to go into the hot springs. 

“This is a nice room.” Hiroshi whistles as he looks around. “How much was in Yumiko-chan? You handled the reservations.” 

Yumiko just shrugs a little. “It was a splurge.” She sits down wearing a yukata and Sota taps his cane around, probably trying to get a feel or the place. She looks at Hiroshi who was changed. His green eyes linger on Sota as well. 

“Should we get dinner first or go in?” He asks her. 

“Go in, I’ll order it so that when you guys get back it’ll be ready.” 

Hiroshi nods before reaching out to Sota who tenses. It was barely noticeable. “Sorry sorry, “ Hiroshi apologizes gently, it’s this way though.” 

Yumiko grits her teeth. “Hiroshi-kun, you can’t just say this way. Sota-kun doesn’t know what you’re looking at.” Hiroshi looks sheepish. 

As ninjas, they’re used to communicating with just their body language. Noise can alert the enemy. But it’s hard to stop, to voice your opinion and intentions to someone just seems wrong. 

“Sorry, you’re right,” Hiroshi admits quickly. Looking at Sota. “Sota-san the male's side is to the left, can I lead you?” 

Sota nods as he looks a little tired. Hopefully, he’ll be able to rest after they eat. She goes to the front desk to order some tempura and something light. When they used to go on missions Izumi-sensei always made it a point for the guys to learn how to cook. Taking the guts out of fish was a useful life skill, not just a ninja skill.   
“Don’t feel so bad.” Sota breaks their silence as Hiroshi looks miserable soaking in the onsen. “It’s not your fault.” 

“You know you’ll get your sight again. This is only temporary.” Hiroshi says. Sota was always short but he was built. Now Hiroshi looks at him and sees that he’s been slacking off. 

“Don’t get my hopes up.” Sota grits out before sinking down in the water. “Everyone keeps telling me that.” 

“But-” 

“There’s a better chance that I’ll die from the genjutsu than a cure being found.” Sota says. “I’ve already accepted that this cure that the Hokage is working on is already a low priority and therefore won’t happen.” 

“You’re an asset.” 

“I was an asset.” Sota corrects “Shinobi die all the time. I just wish I died in battle, honorable.” 

When Hiroshi doesn’t respond Sota just leans back on the rocks. “I’m okay with this.” He tries to reassure him. “At the very least don’t mention it to Yumiko-chan. I don’t want to upset her.” 

“Okay.” Hiroshi agrees. 

Yumiko sensed someone went wrong when they came back. Sota ate only a few pieces before lying down and going to sleep. Hiroshi beckons her to go out to look at the small Japanese garden. 

“I was thinking of training with Sota again.” Hiroshi says as he sips his tea lazily. “He doesn’t look good.” 

“He’s sick.” Yumiko says softly. “I don’t think training him will mean anything to him. They won’t send him out on missions.” 

“So we just let him die like this?” 

“No, we wait patiently for the Hokage,” Yumiko responds and puts her hand on his shoulder. He grew taller than her recently. “No one has ever heard of a blind Shinobi.” 

Yumiko goes for a dip in the onsen herself but Hiroshi just lies next to Sota. When they were genin with Izumi-sensei they used to fight so much. Sota was so patient and obedient. He was hard working and always prepared for everything. Hiroshi was loud to mask his insecurities. Yumiko had the same Uchiha tact, groomed from a young age to be perfect. Hiroshi grew bold with his moves just to prove himself. 

“Blind Shinobi can exist.” He whispers to himself.

  
____________________________________________________________________________

He stretches and watches Yumiko do some yoga in the morning. She had packed some more flexible clothing besides the Yukata and they were leaving today. A short reprieve is all Hiroshi could afford and Yumiko knew that Sota's parents would be nervous. 

“How early did you wake up?” He asks her. She smiles at him. Her long hair was still pinned in a braided bun. 

“The usual time. I wanted to find some breakfast.” He noticed the table was already set. 

“I could have gone.” 

“You looked tired.” She responded kindly. 

“Are you going back into the onsen?” He asks. 

“I went before I got breakfast.” She said simply. “I wanted to pack up everything while you guys go.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Hiroshi feels warmth bloom in his chest. He tries to keep from showing her. Yumiko wasn’t interested in relationships. 

“I know, but I wanted to.” She smiles before waking up Sota gently.

“Do you want to have breakfast first?” 

He nods before stiffly getting up. His hands feel around for the cane.

“Thanks for coming with me.” He says softly. “I know that you guys have plenty to do.” 

“It’s no problem,” Hiroshi says embarrassed. “We all need a vacation at times.” He reassures him. Hiroshi's bright green eyes bore into Sota’s unseeing brown. “After this, we should train together.” 

Sota doesn’t argue and Yumiko keeps her face neutral. “That sounds nice.” She says after awhile. “I’ll let Izumi-sensei know.” 

“No, don’t.” He says. His hands are clenched on his knees. “If you’re going to train with me, let's keep sensei out of it.” 

So they do. Yumiko finds it harder since they’re practically neighbors. Her parents find it good for her to go out more. As they would say, she was wasting her time at the Academy. Hiroshi knocks on her door. Her Clansmen always give her such a dirty look. She knows that as a female Uchiha, it would be very unwelcomed for her to marry outside the Clan. While men get to marry and bring their wives into the Clan, she would have to leave hers. 

Still, either Hiroshi is blind, or more likely, he’s choosing to ignore it. “Ready? I have an idea this time.” 

They had mostly been getting him used to taijutsu and listening for clues where they would be. It wasn’t much but Sota reassures them that it will help him, at the very least, defend his family. 

“An idea?” She asks. She wore a short black skirt with legging underneath and a long-sleeved, high collared skirt. The sleeves were bigger so she could hide more weapons in them. He was wearing standard duty Konoha Chunin clothes. 

“Hm, it’s a surprise.” He says fondly. 

Sota was waiting for them. His cane was neatly tucked away with his things near the tree. He heard them calling and walked towards them. Still a little nervous. “Hello.” He greets them, stopping before getting too close. 

“I have an idea for today.” 

Hiroshi picks up a scroll and quickly does a summoning jutsu. Pops out a dog. The dog looked up and barked. Both Sota and Yumiko stare at him blankly in disbelief. 

“I have a friend in the Inuzuka Clan and they had a bunch of puppies.” 

“And?” Yumiko says. She looked tired. “I thought you had an idea. Does the Inuzuka Clan know you stole their dog?” 

“No no, I didn’t steal anything!” Hiroshi says nervously. “I was reading that these dogs act as an extension of their owners. I’ve seen it in action. We should totally try it out. It could work.” 

“I’m more of a cat person,” Sota says a bit fondly. “But what is there to lose? If it doesn’t work Hiroshi-san will take care of the dog.” 

“The name, by the way, is Suki.” Hiroshi picks up the puppy and hands it to Sota. 

“First we have to get him to walk with you.” 

“Oi, you brought a completely untrained dog?” Yumiko asks with surprise. “Not even a trained one?” 

“My friend said that it would be helpful for them to train together at the earliest.” 

“Oh goodness, we don’t even know how to train a dog.” 

“Doesn’t Izumi-sensei have a dog?” Sota asks. 

“No, no.” Yumiko answers. “That was Sasuke-sama and Hinata-sama’s dog. Shiro.” 

“But didn’t Itachi-sama train him?” 

Yumiko doesn’t like where Hiroshi was going with this. He shrugs good-naturedly. “You know, we could always ask him.” 

“You want to bother Itachi-sama over this?” She gestures to the dog. “He’s busy. He has a daughter now.” 

“I know, Michiko, sweet girl.” Hiroshi says easily. “But he could be bored?”

“Even if he is bored, how will you convince him that this is the best use of his time?” Sota asks. 

“Haven’t gotten there.” Hiroshi shrugs. “I got this book though.” He lays it out in front of them. Sota just rolls his eyes. 

“Little good that does me.” 

“Well, I can read it out loud,” Hiroshi says. 

“More of your voice? So early in the morning? I”ll pass.” Sota says before putting the dog down. 

Yumiko can see Hiroshi was about to argue. “Why don’t we go to the Inuzuka Clan for help? Who’s your friend?”

“Shita Inuzuka.” 

Yumiko, Hiroshi and Sota all go the Inuzuka Clan’s grounds to find Shita. Although Hiroshi seemed to be optimistic Sota and Yumiko are much more nervous about this whole idea. Hiroshi knocks on the door with vigor and a young man comes out. Yumiko remembers that he was in the class above theirs. They did the Chunin Exam together one time. 

  
“Hello.” Shita looks relaxed, laid-back, but Yumiko remembers that he fought hard and brought his Genin Team to victory during the 2nd Round. 

“Hello Shita-san.” Yumiko and Sota say politely. 

“This is my friend.” Hiroshi claps Sota on the back. “The blind one I got the dog for.” 

“Oh yeah.” Shita looks at Sota and Yumiko feels protective of him. Shita looks like the average Inuzuka with brown hair, tanned skin and red markings on his cheeks. He smiles at them. 

“How is Suki doing?” He looks at the dog Sota was holding. “Already got her trained?” 

“Well, that’s the thing.” Hiroshi says. “We don’t know how to train her.” 

Shita looks annoyed but then just sighs. “Why don’t you stay around. I can show you how Inuzuka’s train with their dogs.” 

It was a nice offer, but to Yumiko this is clearly something that Inuzuka’s are born with. Their heightened senses, the familiar way they work with their partners and the training they’ve seen and been raised in since birth. Sota already had a disadvantage. Yumiko tries not to think of the day as wasted. Especially as she watches Sota and Hiroshi try to get the poor puppy to lead him around the training grounds. It was just that Suki clearly wanted to run around and chase the smallest things. 

Sota at least seemed busy. 

Yumiko wasn’t even surprised to see Izumi-sensei waiting for her. Yuuki was hiding upstairs in his room and her parents were giving her disapproving stares. 

“You need to let this go.” Izumi-sensei said. Michiko was in a sling around her chest. “Sota needs patience and rest, but to be running around all over the place by a dog.” She lectures her. “I thought you would be more mature than that.” The words hurt. They cut through her soul. Izumi-sensei doesn't waste any time sharing her opinions on the matter. 

“Izumi-sensei, we’re not ready to give up on him.” She looks her sensei in the eye. “How can we just let him waste away?”

“Is he waiting for a cure! You’re causing him to use his chakra, this will only shorten the time the Hokage has.” 

“The Hokage is busy.” Yumiko says bitterly. She can feel her emotions come to the surface, hot against her skin. “You have already made peace that one day you might have to kill him.” 

Izumi looked at her shocked. 

“You didn’t think we knew, but we did. Sota knew before we were even Chunin.” Yumiko looks so hurt. “How can you take on a mission like that?” She looks at her sensei with bright tears in her eyes. “Sota -” 

“You do it because you have to. Accepting things you don’t want is part of being a ninja.” Izumi says harshly. Michiko rustles in the sling. She takes a deep breath and when she looks at Yumiko again her eyes are filled with pity. “It is something no one wants, but sometimes what we have to do. Impossible decisions are made every day by those who understand. You either follow orders or leave the shinobi life.” 

Izumi-sensei leaves with a simple farewell and Yumiko just stays at the kitchen table. She knows her parents will be so upset, but she wasn’t ready to give up. 

When she sees Hiroshi again it is clear that Izumi-sensei made a visit to his house as well. He looked to be in a sour mood when he picked her up from the academy. He had asked to see her after going on a mission. He looked worn out but happy. He always looked happy when he saw her. 

“Suki is getting used to Sota.” He says with excitement. “I’m so happy this is working out.” 

“Didn’t Izumi-sensei tell you off?” Yumiko asks as they stop by a small bar. 

“She did but I’m going to ignore her.” He shrugs nonchalantly like that’s just so easy. “What are you going to do?” 

“She’s important to the Clan.” Izumi says dully. She looks at her beer. 

“Sota is important to us though.” He counters. Hiroshi doesn’t even look conflicted at ignoring Izumi-sensei. He’s so sure of himself. Yumiko wishes she could be so confident. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata waits for Sasuke to return home. Both of their sons were sleeping soundly on the bed but Hinata stayed up this time. Jugo had fled the village in a fit of uncontrollable rage. It was Naruto who informed Sasuke and he leaped to his friend’s defense. So she stays up. Her sons are almost three now. They’re used to their Papa leaving for amounts of time, but still, it does nothing to ease Kazuya who spends most of his time crying. 

She knows that both in-laws and his own Father find Kazuya a mystery. Especially since Hiroto seems much more confident and gifted, already he has shown a proficiency for learning the alphabet and seems to excel at everything in front of him. What doesn’t make his grandparents happy is his inability to leave Kazuya’s side. He cries if his precious Onii-chan has to go, even if it’s just for a hospital visit. 

Hiroto seems to be able to mimic things naturally. Watching and learning with vigor and always asking questions and talking. He’s an out-going child which surprises both Hinata and Sasuke because it certainly isn’t learned behavior. Hiroto captures everyone's attention and she knows her father-in-law is hoping for another child prodigy. 

When Sasuke comes in it’s early the next morning and Hinata feels a tightness in her neck when she looks at him. Her husband looked surprised to see her, but a soft smile graced his lips. He appreciated her waiting up for him. 

“Did you try and stay awake?” Sasuke asks her. He hasn’t washed up yet and so hasn’t gotten into bed. He was pretty dirty and worn out. He doesn’t move to sit though. 

“Was it successful?” Hinata nods a little. 

“Yes.” He replies quietly looking at his children. Hinata is always so surprised at how gentle he is with them. He untangles the twins from each other so he can pick up Kazuya. Kazuya’s glasses rest beside the bedside table. 

“Soon they can start to sleep in their room.” He says softly. Although his body language tells her that he could probably wait for that to happen. 

Hinata smiles at him sweetly. “Yes, I wonder how that will go.” She says gently. He places him down before turning to undress. Hinata knows she’s a lucky woman. She reaches for him gently. 

“Want to join me?” He asks his head tilted to meet her gaze. 

“I guess so.” She murmurs before placing the pillows around her sons. She enjoys her time with Sasuke, he was truly a doting husband. 

Once they get dressed for the day Hiroto is running around wildly. “Papa.” He says with a very stern tone for a baby. He holds his hand out. Sasuke looks at him while reading the newspaper with his other eye. 

“What is it Hiroto?” 

“Candy?” He asks his eyes looking up at him with confidence. 

“Not today.” Sasuke hums but lifts him up anyways. “Are you ready to go visit Hanabi-oba-chan?” He asks him. Hiroto’s black eyes look back at him with excitement. Hanabi loves to play with them. She seems to have boundless energy and teaches him the forms of the Hyuga. Sasuke knows that Hiashi and Hanabi think that Hiroto in time will have the Byakugan. It was an endless topic for them. 

Kazuya was on Hinata’s hip as she stirred the miso soup. He was still a little sleepy. His glasses pressed up against her shirt. 

“Kazuya is excited too,” Hinata says bouncing him in her arms to wake him up. She puts him down but instead of walking over he just sits at her feet. 

“Kazuya,” Sasuke calls him. “Come here.” If they let him Kazuya would sleep all day. It worries Sasuke. Hiroto is sitting up looking for food to start the day. “Kazuya,” Sasuke calls out a little louder and Hiroto smacks the table. Kazuya lazily gets up and sits down. His head rests on the table. 

“That’s rude,” Hinata says softly before tickling him. “Don’t do that in front of Ojii-san.” Hiashi doesn’t tolerate disrespect, even if Hinata claims that he’s much more lenient with his grandchildren. 

Hinata places breakfast in front of him. “Can you wash the dishes before you take them?” She asks. She knows that she’s lucky to have a husband who doesn’t complain about the housework. 

“Yes, don’t worry,” Sasuke says. He tries to feed Kazuya more rice but he won’t take any. Hinata frowns a little before feeling his forehead but Kazuya just slumps away. 

“Tell Hanabi-chan he needs to eat.” She reminds him. Sasuke doesn’t mind. After cleaning up he takes each of their hands. Kazuya to guide him and keep him from sitting and Hiroto to keep him from running off. He sees a furious looking Yumiko rushing out of her house. 

But before he can look in her direction Shisui is there. 

“Shisui onii-chan!” Kazuya looks up at him like he holds the moon, the sun and stars. 

“Kazuya!” Shisui says with excitement before holding him. Shisui’s Father is dying according to Fugaku, so Shisui is making himself scarce in his house lately. Kazuya holds on to him the best his chubby little arms can. It’s a tense subject, as he has begun to lose his mind further into insanity. 

“Where are you going now?” Shisui asks. “I thought they’d give you a day off.” 

“There’s a big mission taking place and I was asked to be part of the team. They’re going to stay with Hanabi-san. I got the morning to prepare and drop them off though.” 

“Papa, home soon?” Hiroto pulls on him. Even when he uses his full weight and strength it doesn't do much for Sasuke. He’s always listening. 

“I don’t know,” Sasuke says honestly. He sometimes thinks it’s a mistake for him to be so active when they’re this young. He can’t always take off work to be with his family. They need to get used to that. 

Hiroto looks ready to throw a small fit but Shisui gently pats his head. “You need to go to the Hyuga Compound right? I’ll walk with you.” Shisui offers kindly. Kazuya squeals happily, clapping his hands on his back. 

Sasuke doesn’t want to pry his son off of him so they walk side by side. Hiroto tries to push ahead frequently but tires himself out eventually. 

Once they reach the compound he sees Hanabi waiting impatiently. The white stone walls that protect and surround the complex always seemed so strict and unwelcoming. 

“You’re late.” She says looking at Hiroto who takes off his shoes to run inside. 

“Hn.” Sasuke says stiffly. They never really got along. Shisui hands-off Kazuya who kicks out of Hanabi’s arms to run around with his brother, finally his energy is picking up. 

“Hinata-chan will be around late to pick them up. I hope yu can get Kazuya to eat more at lunch time,” Sasuke tells her. He looks at them through the doorway and waves silently. He knows they’re used to this by now. 

“Be safe.” Shisui says before going off on his own. 

Sasuke just sighs before leaving, Hanabi sliding the door in his face. Once he reaches the Jonin Station he sees Sakura, Sai and Naruto. 

“Ready?” Sai says, “We’re going to the last hideout.” 

“This could be the last stronghold,” Sasuke says. Most of Orochimaru’s minions have fled, becoming missing-nin or trying to forget their past with him. Some more, loyal members have fled North. As Sasuke races forward he trusts that the Hyuga Clan will take care of his sons. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Hanabi watches as Hiroto musters the standard Hyuga Gentle Fist pose with all the skill and grace a chubby little toddler can master. She knows that Hiroto doesn’t come here to train, but rather because Hinata wants to continue to work and Sasuke has to go on missions for lengths of time. Hanabi thinks it doesn’t hurt to start them young. Right now they don’t understand the seriousness of it all. 

Hiroto grows tired of staying in the pose too long and jumps out to tackle Kazuya who is just standing nearby watching. He looks so tired and nervous and Hanabi knows that the same question he always asks is coming up. 

“Where is Papa?” Kazuya looks around as Hiroto rolls around the floor. 

“Papa is on a mission, Mama is going to take you home,” Hanabi tells him as usual. Kazuya’s eyes were the same dark onyx color as Sasuke but the gentleness in them was definitely Hinata’s. Kazuya used to cry when he heard no, so instead Hanabi tries to reason with him. She thinks he just doesn’t understand enough to be annoyed or sad. 

Hiashi comes in and the twins both look at him in awe. They adore him. “Ojii-san!” Hiroto goes up to him. He holds out a dulled children’s kunai. 

“Teach me,” Hiroto says his little body puffs up with pride and excitement. 

“Teach me please.” Kazuya echos, but more polite. “Ojii-san!” 

Hiashi smiles but his stare quickly turns to Hanabi. 

“Is your sister still working at the hospital?” He asks and Hanabi just sighs. “Of course, she wants to keep working. Sasuke and she decided already - “ 

Hiashi looked annoyed but didn’t say anything. Instead, he decided to play with Hiroto. Hiroto seemed to enjoy the attention and just for a practice throw the ninja tools around. He isn’t very good, the accuracy lacking but then as a child just getting used to it is enough. 

Kazuya plays around as well, but he enjoys soft blocks and running around with Hanabi. 

“Ojii-san.” Hiroto looks up at his grandfather panting but with a big smile on his face. He is holding out his toys for him. Hiashi’s face lights up just a little. 

“That’d be nice,” Hiashi says gently before picking him up. “Let’s get you washed up.” He picks up Kazuya as well who immediately goes limp in his Grandfather’s arm.

When Hinata picks them up they’re in little white yukatas, looking adorable. “Here.” Hanabi hands off the laundry. “Hiroto made Otou-san’s day.” She said. Hiroto seems unphased and looks to be held but Mama. 

Hinata instead takes Kazuya who looks ready to sleep. “Did he eat?” Hinata asks worryingly. 

“If you are worried, you should stay at home.” Hiashi says. “A woman with children so young should be taking care of them.” Hinata nods but the words are in her ear and out the other. She has heard it from him and her in-laws so she’s used to it. Instead, she scoops up the laundry and tells Hiroto to hold her skirt so they can go home. 

“No one bothers Sasuke about going on missions.” Hinata sighs softly into Kazuya’s damp hair. He could leave for years and people would say it’s because he’s a Shinobi. She thinks to herself. When they make it home she sets them down. Shiro is running around them and Hiroto quickly starts to chase him. Kazuya goes limp on the sofa. 

Hinata knows that Sasuke worries endlessly about Kazuya. A child who doesn’t run around or get into mischief. He’s so quiet and well mannered, but mostly he just relaxes. His glasses pressed up against his face as goggles give him a slightly funny appearance. Hinata worries that Hiroto grows into his own talents that Kazuya will be left behind. 

“Onii-chan!” Hiroto is bothering his brother who wiggles further on the couch. “Let’s play with our swords.” The blue form things don’t really hurt but Hiroto loves to wack him with them. Kazuya nods, always willing to play even if he can’t keep up. Hiroto is usually good at making sure he doesn’t hurt his brother but she watches them carefully. 

That night when she puts them in her bed Kazuya taps Sasuke’s side. “Where is Papa?” His eyes look big and confused. As if to say he was here this morning so what happened? 

“Papa is going to come home in a few days.” Hinata worries that they’ll be in tears but none of them came instead Kazuya frowns and nods seriously. “He’s protecting us.” 

“Exactly darling.” Hinata kisses them again before 

A weekend passes and Sasuke still doesn’t come home. Hinata knows that she shouldn’t worry. When Monday comes and she has to go to work she brings both of the twins to Izumi-chan. She looked annoyed, but Hinata knows it’s not her. 

“My former Genin team is going to kill me. They’re teenagers now and my daughter causes less problems. They should be more mature.” Izumi had opened the door and immediately started to rant. “They think just because I’m a Mother now that means I’m not watching them. I’m always watching them.” She continues bitterly. Michiko bounces on her hip. 

“Izumi-chan.” Hinata starts to say but she’s interrupted. 

“They think they can just take Sota on missions again!” She rushes out to say. “He’s going to die Hinata-chan.” She looks ready to break down and Hinata quickly takes Michiko. 

“Izumi-chan, that won’t happen. He’ll be fine.” 

“Will he though?” Izumi looks exhausted. “He was in pain when he was twelve. Now he’s blind, and Hiroshi thinks just because some dog can bark when he’s going to run into a tree it means something.” 

Hinata secretly thought that Hiroshi’s idea to help Sota was genius. Hiroshi had gotten a ninja hound for Sota to guide him. Sota was still capable and focused his chakra on his ears to be able to hear where people are coming from. He wasn’t trying to go on super dangerous missions, just enough missions to keep busy and earn a living. However, she didn’t want to voice that option out loud. 

“They’re hopeful. They love him.” Hinata-chan says gently. 

“They’re taking him out. It’s not a mission per say so Tsunade won’t intervene.”

“Do you want to go and watch them?” Hinata asks. She knows that the Jonin senseis used to watch their genin from afar. “I’ll take Michiko and have Mikoto look after them, she won’t be upset. You rarely ask for anything.” 

Izumi shakes her head. “If I do that I’ll have to hear about it later. Itachi-kun thinks I’m worrying too much. He’s more confident in them I suppose.” Hiroto goes past her legs to explore their home as Kazuya continues to hold his Mother’s skirt. 

“Time to go Kazuya-chan,” Izumi says pleasantly, trying to hold the child’s hand but he won’t let go.

“Kazuya, you’re going to stay with Onee-san.” She says softly kneeling down to see him. She knows that Hiroto, who’s more go with the flow doesn’t mind being passed from one to another but Kazuya needed more routine. 

Hinata finally gets Kazuya to go in, not without tears which makes her feel like the worst mother in the world. When she gets to work everyone is busy. Hinata doesn’t have time to worry. Izumi will take care of her twins easily. 

What she doesn’t expect is later that night was a young woman with red hair standing in her living room with Sasuke. Kazuya and Hiroto look at the stranger with confused eyes. Sasuke didn’t really bring people around and Hinata always took care to try and see visitors outside of their home. 

“Anata…” Hinata trails off. She can tell her husband is annoyed. His hands were clenched on the low table. 

“Sasuke-kun?!” The woman screams, making Kazuya quiver in her arms. “You didn’t tell me you were married.” 

“I told you I had twin sons.” A picture frame was on the table. The woman was holding it in her hands tightly. Hinata watches Hiroto look at her nervously but then decides to approach her. Hinata reaches out pulling him back. 

“What’s going on?” Hinata says she flashes her Byakugan. The woman’s chakra is flowing out from her skin. 

“She’s cute. I’ll give you that.” The woman says. “Your kids are adorable as well.” This woman ignores Hinata in her own home and she feels a bit of fire come back. She doesn’t know what to say or do, the twins linger near her. 

Sasuke doesn’t say anything, only patting his lap for Shiro to get on. 

“Hinata-chan, give me Kazuya.” Sasuke says stiffly. “I brought Karin here to try and cure his eyesight.” 

Hinata knows that most wives wouldn’t argue with their husbands. But the hesitation is enough. Sasuke looks at her and gives a small tired smile. “Kazuya, come to Papa.” He reaches out and Hinata hands him over before sitting down pulling Hiroto into her lap. Shiro moves off so Kazuya can snuggle with the both of them more comfortably. 

“Karin is a medical-nin like you. She had to treat my wounds when I was Orochimaru’s apprentice, “ Sasuke explains. “When we went to the hideout on this mission she was still there.” 

Hinata was a medical-nin but she was a little miffed that Sasuke this random woman could help their son more than what she has been trying. “You want her to do it in our living room?” She settles on asking, “we can go to the hospital tomorrow. For now, why don’t you walk her to where she’s staying.” Hinata says. 

“Excuse me!” Karin said loudly, shocking both the children and the dog. The only other person who was that loud was Naruto and he was never angry loud. “I’m staying here.” 

“Absolutely not,” Hinata says calmly. “Sasuke-kun will make immediate arrangements elsewhere.” Hinata looks at Sasuke trying to decide if they’re going to argue now. Sasuke however just sighs and puts Kazuya down who waddles away anyway. 

“Karin I’ll take you to a friend,” Sasuke says. He doesn’t want to start a fight. 

“I thought I was staying with you.” Karin accuses. She walks with him down the street. Sasuke shakes his head. 

“It’s not happening now.” Sasuke says. “I would have you stay with Jugo but the Hokage won’t like that. You’ll have to stay with Naruto.” 

They reach Naruto’s apartment. Sasuke hates coming here. The dobe is so messy and disorganized. He was going home straight after the mission and Sasuke feels only a little bad when he knocks on the door. Sasuke never has the twins at Naruto’s house, worried that they’ll get the impression that it’s okay to leave their toys everywhere. 

Naruto opens up, he has changed into lounge clothes. “Hey Sasuke-san.” Naruto said and looked at Karin. “Can I help?” 

“Hinata-chan didn’t want Karin in the house,” Sasuke explains quickly. “Can she stay here?” Worst case scenario he takes her to jail. The only way she’s avoiding that as of now is because her knowledge is useful. 

“Sure.” Naruto stammers out. In Naruto’s naive eyes Sasuke and Hinata never fight, and it’s almost true. They rarely don’t see eye to eye on things, but this just happens to involve Naruto just a little. “She can stay with me.” 

Karin wrinkles her nose in disgust. The apartment was very different from Sasuke’s spotless house. 

“I will pick you up tomorrow morning so we can go to the hospital,” Sasuke informs her before taking off to get home. Sasuke didn’t waste time walking along the street, instead, he took to the roofs. When he reaches his home he pauses a moment before entering. Hinata was there cooking. Hiroto and Kazuya were drawing on the desk. 

Sasuke wants to just outright ask her if she’s mad but she’s chopping the vegetables furiously.

“Why would you bring her here?” Hinata asks. “Do you really trust her to care for our son more than me?” 

Sasuke opens his mouth to promise her that wasn’t what he was trying to imply but she was already talking, while softly not to alert their children Shiro barks under the table as well. 

“If I knew what was wrong with Kazuya I would have healed him by now. So would Tsunade-sama and Sakura-chan.” She tells him. “This is a woman who allowed Orochimaru to experiment on you, she didn’t heal you and I won’t allow that to happen to Kazuya.” 

“I would never let her hurt him.” Sasuke rebuked. “How can you think that? I would never want him to go through what I did.” 

Hinata stops cutting to look at him. Her normally calm eyes show determination. “It doesn’t matter if he’s a Shinobi. He might never be a Shinobi, he’s healthy otherwise.” She insisted. Her voice steadies with anger. It made Sasuke a little nervous. 

“He should defend himself at the very least.” Sasuke counters. “Your family would not be happy if he doesn’t become a Shinobi. You can’t just have a Half-Hyuga child running around with no means to protect himself.” He tries to tell her logically. 

“Kazuya is an Uchiha and if you remember it is Fugaku who is concerned about when they’ll get the Sharingan. He was excited to see their black eyes.” Hinata tries not to sound snide or to sneer. But she’s so sick of the pressure. Sasuke never has to see any of it. He goes on missions like a dutiful husband and then he comes home to dote on them. It’s Hinata who hears the criticism from her family and in-laws, that they’ll end up too weak, or that she’s not staying home teaching them enough. 

“Finish cooking.” Sasuke doesn’t have anything to argue with that. Fugaku was always a strict parent and the comment he made shortly after his son’s birth was odd, but he would never admit that now. 

“You finish cooking!” Hinata barks out herself showing him the food on the stove. 

“Lower your voice.” Sasuke demanded. “You want Kazuya and Hiroto to hear this?” He gestures to the room next door. “We can finish discussing later. I’m going to wash up.” 

Sasuke leaves a furious Hinata in the kitchen. Shiro whimpers under the table. Hinata has never seen Hiashi ever fight with anyone before. Fights aren’t common in her house and Hinata cools down while beating the crap out of some meat she was going to cook. 

When it was time to eat she gathers the children up and watches them wash their hands. 

“Papa.” Kazuya looks up at Sasuke with wide eyes. His glasses even make his eyes look bigger. He passes his meat to him and both of them melt. Kazuya was a gentle child, a kind and caring individual.

“Tonight.” Hinata starts gently when the boys are led to their rooms. They usually use it to play or nap. “You’ll be sleeping without Mama and Papa.” 

Kazuya immediately gets teary eyes. Sasuke stands firm next to her, the anger from the earlier fight leaving his body. They need to be united about this or it won’t work. That’s what the parenting books say. 

“You’re almost three.” Sasuke chides him gently. “You’re a big boy. You already share like a big boy.” Sasuke promises him. Hiroto doesn’t seem to understand the commotion but pouts anyway. 

Sasuke tucks him in at Hinata and does the same for Hiroto. Kazuya is still whimpering when they turn off the lights and Hinata sits by the door to listen to him. 

“Don’t torture yourself like that.” Sasuke tells her. “Come to bed.” She ignores him instead she sits down to get comfortable for the night. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Hinata doesn’t take her eyes off of Kazuya. They never finished the fight. Hinata stayed by the door long after Sasuke tried to convince her to come to bed. The woman, Karin, was loud and rash. She also kept trying to flirt with Sasuke. It was just bad manners. Hinata had been a dutiful wife while Sasuke was with Orochimaru, but was he faithful to her? Were men supposed to be? 

She tries not to let it get to her. Sasuke holds Kazuya as Karin looks at his eyes. The little one doesn’t seem too worried, safe in his Papa’s arms he doesn’t kick up a fuss. 

Tsunade was also watching nearby. “A Hyuga and Uchiha have never had children before,” Karin confirms. “But you do have a common ancestor.” She explains. “Your Dojutsu are commonly linked.” 

“If we were to guess then Hiroto would have both the Byakugan and the ability to possess the Sharingan.” Tsunade confirms, “even though his eyes are not milky white.” 

“It takes years to use and master the Byakugan. We’re all born with the ability.” Hinata hesitates to share her Clan’s secrets. “It is usual for a child to be able to conjure it on his or her own.” 

“Have you tried pushing them yet?” Karin asks. Hinata stiffens. 

“Absolutely not, they’re not three yet.” 

“Weren’t you trained at a young age?” Karin says. 

“I was an heiress.” Hinata explains. 

“They’ll be ninja.” Karin says not realizing it is a delicate issue for them. “Will they be sealed with the Juinjutsu?” 

“They’re not part of the Branch House.” Hinata says. “We only seal the branch members when an heir turns three.” 

“So which lucky Hyuga was that for you?” Karin rebuked. Hinata steps forward but it’s Sasuke who puts Karin in her place. 

“You’re here to help, if you can’t you’ll be disposed of.” Sasuke reminds her ruthlessly. “Stop asking for more information and start sharing what you know.” 

“As far as I can tell he’s just a low energy child. Not everyone is gifted to have large amounts of chakra at birth. He can train to make more over time, depending on how hard he pushes himself.” Karin puts him down on the examination table. 

“His eyesight?” Tsunade questions. 

“His eyesight is due to a malformation in the eyes. As he grows, make sure it doesn’t get worse and blind him.” 

“So you know what we already did.” Hinata says taking him into her arms. 

“I may not know a lot for your son.” She ignores Hinata to talk to Sasuke, “But your sister-in-law is worried about one of the Kurama members. I know how to help with that.” 

Hinata leaves to let Tsunade and Sakura work that out so she can talk to Sasuke. She knows she’s been unfair to him. He looks at her while holding Hiroto and smiles at her briefly. “We’re fine.” He says, “we can talk about it later.” 

Sasuke locks the door as they get home. Hinata is putting down Kazuya so he can run down but Sasuke touches her arms softly, “I should apologize to you.” He said. “I shouldn’t have taken Karin here without asking you.” 

“I should apologize too.” Hinata relented. “I trust you. I know you wouldn’t put them in harm's way.” She sighs deeply. “It’s just our parents are putting a lot of stress on me.” She admits.

“How so?” Sasuke asks, he sits down at the kitchen table with her. 

“They really want little geniuses.” Hinata tells him, “and you know if they don’t turn out to be it’ll somehow be my fault. I don’t stay home enough. I don’t train them enough. I’m too soft, letting live a civilian life.” 

“You’re exhausting yourself thinking about it.” Sasuke comforts her. “Don’t worry. Maybe take some time to get away from the village.” 

“How so?” Hinata asks him. “I can’t just leave the twins.” 

“I’ll take care of them. Why don’t you, Kiba-san and Shino-san go on a mission. A tracking mission or something, just go give you something new to do.” Sasuke suggests. “The hideouts were all found and I’m assuming now that Karin is here I should stay for the time being. Tsunade will want someone to watch her just like how Jugo was.” 

“I’ll ask them.” Hinata says pleasantly and Sasuke feels proud of himself for resolving it. 

What he doesn’t expect is the reaction he gets from the twins. 

“Why is Mama dressed strangely?” Hiroto looked concerned as Hinata changed into her shinobi wear. 

“That’s what you wear,” Kazuya says. He looked at her with wide eyes. 

“She’s going on a mission,” Sasuke tells them and Hiroto looks at him with a confused face. 

“Mama doesn’t do that.” Hiroto stammers out. “She cooks.” Hiroto knows that she cooks every morning and night for him. 

“Your Mama can do a lot of things,” Sasuke says and watches Hinata smile as she checks the fridge again. “I can cook too.” He adds but Hiroto’s concerned expression doesn’t leave him. 

“It’s only a night,” Hinata says. She picks him up and Hiroto touches the flak jacket with a furrowed brow. 

“It’ll just be the guys now.” She says. Breakfast was already made and although she ate before and can’t afford to linger so she kisses them both on their cheeks. “I’ll see you soon.” She promises. 

It took the twins a second to realize that this wasn’t a normal day. They looked up at Sasuke with various expressions. Sasuke all of a sudden felt nervous. It wasn’t that he was never alone without his children. It was just that it was usually with Hinata coming back in an hour at most. 

“So…” Sasuke trails on awkwardly. “Do you want to play?” They cheered excitedly. 

Sasuke realizes that they play very differently. Hiroto runs around screaming wearing a black cape he made out of Sasuke’s shirt and Kazuya plays by yelling out different directions. Shiro barks and enjoys the chaotic energy. He wasn’t used to all this noise. When he comes home from missions they’re usually tired or Hinata have them occupied with some craft. 

After about an hour of just screaming Hiroto looks at the door and looks at Sasuke. “Where’s Mama?” Kazuya echoes the question. Both of his sons look up at him confused. 

“Mama is on a mission.” Sasuke replies. Picking him up when he started to run over. “Do you want a snack?” Hinata had cut up pieces of fruit and picked up some sweets. She had made sure all the food was ready to go. Even though Sasuke was a capable cook. 

“Mama?” Hiroto sags in his arms and Sasuke tries to bounce him but he just wiggles to be put down. 

Kazuya then feeling the mood shifts looks up at Sasuke with big eyes. “Mama?” He pursues. 

“Mama is on a mission.” Sasuke tries to pick him up but he flops down and starts  _ screaming.  _ Sasuke rushes to pick him up, nervous what their neighbors would say. Uchiha children don’t scream. Sasuke doesn’t remember ever screaming, although I suppose Itachi might say differently. 

“Calm down, calm down…” Sasuke tries to coax him. Kazuya’s face turns red and when Sasuke looks down he sees Hiroto with silent tears holding on to his pants. He all of a sudden feels exhausted. 

“Mama will come home tomorrow.” Sasuke reminds them and sits down on the floor. “Are you hungry?” Kazuya and Hiroto just snuggle in and Sasuke lies down so Kazuya can lay there. He looks so sad. 

Little sniffles could be heard and Sasuke just wants it to be bedtime and it wasn’t even time for lunch. 

Sasuke ends up taking them out to the playground near the Academy building. Once they see some children they recognize they’re better. They run and play around, too occupied to make a scene and Sasuke looks around. Everyone else watching is a female or old sibling. He remembers Itachi watching him constantly as a child and if he wasn’t around to do so he stayed home with Mikoto. 

When Kazuya starts to tire out he wanders back to Sasuke. “Papa lunchtime.” He informs him and Sasuke checks for the time before giving in. 

Hiroto is harder to get as he makes Sasuke chase after him sprinting under the equipment. Sasuke knows he could scoop him up with one hand but it’s fun to watch him bounce around. 

“Where do you want to go for lunch?” Sasuke knows he can heat up the food in his house but he doesn’t want to. 

“Ramen?” Hiroto asks politely. “Please.” He says when Sasuke takes too long to say yes. 

Sasuke takes them. Sasuke has eaten a lot of ramen, being Naruto’s teammate had its drawbacks. He sees both Naruto and Sakura there. 

“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura says with surprise when Kazuya tugs on her skirt. Sasuke waves to both of them. Hinata always reminds him that he has to be friendly because the twins are watching them. 

Sakura lols down Kazuya who starts up at her. He opens his mouth like a baby bird, a habit he has from waiting for Hinata to let him try the food she cooked in the kitchen. 

“Stop that.” Sasuke orders before lifting him up. “Come sit down.” Hiroto had already crawled up next to Naruto. 

“Can they have a split order of miso ramen and I’ll have one regular?” Sasuke tells his order. Kazuya was content to rest as Hiroto started talking. 

“Mama is on a mission.” He informs them. “She’s gonna save the village.” 

Naruto smiles down at him with so much enthusiasm Sasuke can feel it. “Isn’t she the best? She cooks and cleans and stuff saves the village!” He puts his hand up and Hiroto immediately gives him a high five. “Mamas are awesome!” He declares. 

“And-and-and mine is the best!” Hiroto chirps with excitement. “Then she’s gonna come home and cook for me.” 

Sakura giggled as she watches the dobe and Hiroto compliment Hinata and Mother’s all over. 

“How is Kazuya doing?” Naruto looks at him and he peers shyly at him.

“Good.” He squeaks out but perks up once he sees the bowl. 

“It’s hot, wait.” Sasuke pushes it out of their reach. It earns him a tiny glare but Hiroto doesn’t make a big fuss about it. In public he seems generally easier to deal with. 

“How is it without Hinata-chan?” Sakura asks. “We miss her at the hospital.” 

“Everything is good.” Sasuke responds by trying to keep Hiroto seated and Kazuya balances on his lap. Kazuya ends up wiggling around and sitting next to him calmly. His chin rests on the counter waiting for food.

“The three minutes you have to wait for ramen is the worst!” Naruto exclaims and immediately Hiroto nods. 

“You’re right Naruto-onii-san!!” Sasuke wishes that Hiroto wouldn’t say that. Naruto’s smile only widens though. As if you say  _ you hear that Sasuke? Your son says I’m right.  _

When Sasuke tests the ramen and let’s the twins eat it he takes his time. Sakura and Naruto were on a date, weren’t they? It says it in their body language. The way they seem relaxed. The fact that Sakura doesn’t look at him with a lingering sadness. 

“How long?” Sasuke asks them. 

“It’s new.” Sakura answers. “We’re just trying to see how it goes.”

“I hope it goes well.” Sasuke says sincerely. Sakura and Naruto both look at him in surprise but then smile. Naruto smiles sheepishly but Sakura smiles shyly. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Hinata enjoyed her mission. It was a simple tracking mission for a wealthy businessman looking for lost products. It was a very low-risk mission in terms of danger, but it did cover a lot of land area. She enjoyed working with her old Genin team. Even if Kiba was loud and hot-tempered. 

“Nothing interesting is happening.” Kiba whines. Hinata tries to keep her face neutral but Shion scoffs. 

“Not everything needs to be interesting.” He says as they make their way to Konoha. 

“You guys don’t even talk.” Kiba complains. 

“We were on a mission.” Shino reminds him, “this isn’t a social call.” 

“This mission is done now.” Kiba insists. “Tell me about what’s going on in your life.” 

Hinata looks at Shino who probably won’t answer either way. “Life is good. The twins are growing. I’m looking forward to them starting school.” 

“They’ll attend the Academy won’t they?”

She wonders about that at times. Hiroto would do well at the academy. He’d be happy to have classes that let him run around and move. However, Kazuya might not pass. People need a certain amount of chakra to perform jutsus and therefore pass the academy exam. It doesn’t make sense to put him through that. 

“We’re going over all of our options,” Hinata says diplomatically but Shino and Kiba look back at her in surprise. 

“Options? There are other options?” Kiba says it almost comically. “You’re a Hyuga and you live with Uchihas. There aren’t options.” 

Truthfully Kiba was probably right and she dreads informing her in-laws that they’re going to have a grandchild who will be a civilian. Most Uchihas are shinobi, even those who choose to live a civilian lifestyle to provide for their families tend to train, at least to provide defensive measures if called upon. Almost all Uchihas are Chunins, even if they’re not actively taking on missions. 

“Well you know, they could do a lot of other things,” Hinata says lamely. 

“There’s other schools,” Shino says before Kiba can come out and say something rude. 

“How’s Sasuke-san?” Kiba asks. “Is he super quiet at home too?” 

Hinata shrugs. Sasuke is quiet and something tells her that Sasuke wouldn’t like them discussing what he’s like in private. “He’s a good husband and father. He’s watching the children right now.” 

“By himself?” Kiba asks, “that’s like taking a mission for free.” 

“It’s not a mission, they’re his children.” Hinata reminds them gently. “It’s part of being a Father.” 

“My Father certainly never looked after me.” Kiba’s Father had left after his aggressive Mother scared him off. 

“Sounds difficult,” Shino says. “Taking care of twins by himself I mean.” 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Hinata says confidently. The twins love him. They talk a little more about Shino’s future plans. He was trying to decide to become an Academy Teacher himself. Kiba was considering finding himself a girlfriend and other fluffy topics that fill in the time. 

She walks into her house not expecting to see Sasuke standing there waiting for her. 

“You’re home.” He sounds so grateful. Kazuya is screaming at the top of his lungs and Hiroto is on Sasuke’s shoulders tugging on his hair. 

“What’s wrong?” Hinata kisses his cheek and picks up Kazuya. He calms down and snuggles in. 

“He missed you and this one was bored.” Hiroto gives a little impish grin to Hinata who sighs. 

“How was last night?”

“They slept with me.” Sasuke sighs as he puts Hiroto down so he can climb on Hinata. 

“I thought we weren’t doing that.” 

“I thought so too,” Sasuke says sitting at their kitchen table. He looked so tired. Hinata hasn’t seen him this tired since they first came home. 

“Did you eat all the food I left you?” She asks sitting down with him. 

“Some of it. I took them out for lunch both days.” 

“Why?” Hinata asks Sasuke wasn’t exactly frugal about their funds, but he doesn’t usually like eating out. 

“I just needed to get them out of the house.” He looks so tired. “It’s bedtime right?” 

Hinata giggles and Sasuke looks at her through with tired but embarrassed eyes. 

“For you? Sure I’ll keep giving them a bath.” She responds. 

“I can help, I was teasing.” Sasuke stands up. “You just got home.” 

Hinata smiles up at him and kisses him on the forehead. “It’s okay.” She tells him. “Lie down. I’ll call you if I need you to help.” 

Kazuya and Hiroto were easy during bath time. She sits them down in the tub of warm, but not too hot water and fills it up with some bath toys and she watches them. She cuddles them tightly in blankets before having them change into pajamas. 

“Tonight we will sleep with you.” Kazuya demands as she pats his bed. He looks at her with a little pout. 

“This is your bed.” Hinata says softly. “Don’t you like your bed?” Kazuya nods slowly but then replies. 

“Not as much as Mama’s bed.” He stomps his little feet angrily and pouts. Hiroto watches, waiting to see what Hinata’s reaction will be. Hinata knows from experience that if she gives into Kazuya’s demands then Hiroto will want the same and will act the same. She sighs softly. 

“Papa wants Mama all to himself.” Sasuke comes in suddenly and smiles. “You had me all to yourselves last night. We take turns.” Sasuke explains before picking up Hiroto and putting him in his bed. Although it’s likely he’ll stumble out and sleep in Kazuya’s best. 

Kazuya doesn’t look completely convinced but he doesn’t get up so Sasuke counts this as a win. 

Hinata and he fall into bed. He holds her close and sighs. “I don’t know how you do it.” Sasuke says. “They have so much energy.” 

“They’re almost three. Two more years until The Academy.” She says softly. “And who knows, by then we could have another.” She giggles to herself. 

Sasuke looks at her through his long bangs and frowns. “Two is enough.” He looks at her so seriously Hinata can’t help but laugh at him. 

“Shhhh”, he shushes her. “They’ll come in.” He pleads with her. He still looked so tired. 

“I thought you’d want more.” Hinata quiets down. “Our in-laws wouldn’t be upset if I had another.” In fact, their hinting is going from  _ oh they’re curious  _ to  _ oh my goodness they have no boundaries.  _

Sasuke sighs again. “They’ll have to bother Itachi-onii-san.” 

For Sasuke, two was enough. 

* * *

Hinata watches Karin wearily as she looks at Sota’s eyes closely. Her fiery red hair was pulled back but it stuck at all angles. Hinata was not a jealous woman. Sasuke was handsome and his brooding attitude was something that apparently attracted a lot of women. She was not a jealous woman, so she told herself. 

Karin leaned back from Sota who didn’t flinch from any sudden contact, probably listening to the rustling of their clothing. 

“His eyes were blocked at some point weren’t they?” Karin looks at Hinata and Hinata nods softly. 

“Yes we agreed that by blocking the flow of the chakra he wouldn’t be able to pause the kekkei genkai that was going to take over.” 

“That’s only of course part of the problem.” Tsunade says. “Sota is one of the few members of his Clan and one of the extremely few to have enough chakra to manifest his abilities. His dojutsu is entirely based around his eyes, being able to make illusions that become, over time possible.” 

“Have you thought about destroying his eyes?” Karin asks tactlessly. As if Sota, a proud shinobi wasn’t listening in. Hinata tries not to bristle. 

“In Konoha we try not to maim our patients.” Sakura says with sass. She leans forward, we wanted more time to work out a solution.” 

Dojutsu are so difficult to work with. Many of their powers simply can’t be explained, or cannot be explained by treating them like humans. Hinata knows vaguely what had happened to Sasuke during his time in Orochimaru. She knows and has seen his new abilities and his curse seal transformation and it’s terrifying. 

Karin looks at them with very poorly concealed disgust. “Science needs people who are fearless in order to make the leaps and bounds needed in our world. Orochimaru understood that, even if his methods were cruel.” 

Hinata excuses herself softly as Sakura and Karin get ready to start fighting. She finds Karin to be too much for her. Instead, she walks back to the nurse’s station to see if any shinobi or citizens need her help. It’s been quiet lately but there’s always someone. 

She was taken by surprise to see Mikoto sitting on one of the benches. She looked to be waiting patiently for her. 

“Mikoto-okaa-san.” Hinata bows to her mother in law quickly. “What are you doing here? Are you okay?” 

“Of course dear, I just thought I’d stop by.” Mikoto gestures for her to sit down and Hinata quickly does. 

“How are you?” Hinata asks gently. Mikoto was a kind person. Hinata thought she was welcoming and warm. Yet, she had the same strong silence that all the Uchiha’s had. She wasn’t timid or nervous, and at some point was made Jonin. She left that all behind when she became a mother. 

“I’m good.” Mikoto replies. “How are you and my grandchildren?” She asks sincerely. “They’re at the Hyuga compound aren’t they?” Sasuke and Hinata usually had them at the Hyuga Compound over the Uchiha’s. Sasuke had wanted it that way and Hinata likes that they’re close to her sister. 

“Yes they are.” Hinata answers. “We are going to take them to visit you soon though. Shisui-kun needs some distraction. It would be nice for us to get together.” 

Mikoto hums her agreement. “I was wondering what your thoughts are about having more children. Izumi-chan is pregnant again.” Mikoto wasn’t worried about the future like her husband was. He was more pessimistic than she was. She thought Hinata’s two grandchildren would be enough. They were healthy overall and happy. 

“Sasuke doesn’t want more children.” Hinata admits to her. Mikoto’s gentleness showed no other motives except curiosity. 

She nods a bit. “He looks tired doesn’t he?” Mikoto smiles. Only a Mother would be able to tell. “Children are a lot of work. I don’t think Itachi or Fugaku would take off days so their wives could go on missions.” Mikoto smiles at her. “I want you to know you have my support on this matter.” 

“Thank you.” Hinata looks so relieved. She was always worried that Mikoto would share her husband’s disdain for her choices. 

“Now that my children are gone I don’t have too much to do, my body is soft. I do a lot of home visits for the elderly Uchiha we have.” Mikoto wasn’t complaining, just sharing the facts. “I have wanted a daughter, after Itachi that is. Two was enough for me too.” 

“Itachi-kun told me that Sasuke looked like a girl when he was growing up.” Itachi when he was feeling nostalgic or one of the rare times he let his worry show to Izumi and Hinata would share small stories about him growing up. Apparently Sasuke was a very happy child. 

Mikoto giggles cutely. “Yes people thought Sasuke was a girl. He looked too much like me as a baby.” 

Hinata smiles softly to herself. Sasuke was tight-lipped about his past, especially since he came home. Sometimes he used to share small stories about his childhood, Hinata’s favorite was when he tagged along Itachi’s mission to capture a boar but failed. 

“I want you to know that whatever decision you make, will be yours.” Mikoto says seriously. “I’ll support you the best I can. Even if the Elders want something else.” 

Hinata felt warmth spread across her body and then a feeling of relief. It made her walk lighter when Mikoto said her goodbyes and went home. It made her feel better when she saw Hanabi playing with her kids. Even when she kissed their foreheads good night, she still felt light and happy. 

“Hinata-chan.” Sasuke says he was already in bed but wasn’t lying down. He was propped on a pillow and was holding a book but isn't reading it. He looked tense, as always. 

“Yes Sasuke-kun.” Hinata smiles at him gently reaching to touch his arm. He looked so serious and never spoke without making every word count. 

“How was your day?” Sasuke doesn’t usually ask this question but his eyes looked slightly concerned. Hinata looks at him with a little surprise and he blushes back a little. “I’m asking because I know that Karin is working with you now and that you don’t like her.” 

Sasuke tends to wait for Hinata to bring up things before he comments on them. 

“I am surprised by her bluntness.” She responded softly. If they had been close she doesn’t want to insult her. “But she seems to be knowledgeable on doujutsus.” 

“She used to let me bite her, so that I would heal quicker.” Sasuke bluntly says and looks at her. “It wasn’t sexual.” He adds quickly when he sees the look of disgust and shock on Hinata’s face. 

“Her body, she has healing chakra and if you bite her the chakra is transferred to you.” He tries to explain lamely looking at Hinata. 

“Sasuke-kun.” Hinata looks a little awkward. “I -”

“I don’t want you to think there was anything between us.” He stares at her earnestly. “I know that since Orochimaru I haven’t really been much of anyone.” He said stiffly. “But I wanted you to know.” 

Their children were almost 3. It’s been two years and to hear Sasuke admit that he’s different, that he’s struggling brought tears to Hinata’s eyes. He looked uncomfortable and coughed without reason. 

“Thank you for letting me know. I believe you.” Hinata promises him and gently takes his hand into hers. “Do you think that you’ll go to the hospital for help?” 

Sasuke grips her hand hard, but shakes his head. “It’ll pass soon,” Sasuke says, “don’t worry about it anymore.” 

Sasuke tries to give her a reassuring smile.


End file.
